Monster Inside Me
by mobile fountain triangle
Summary: Found near death on the side of the road, Kagome is taken in to Sesshomaru's manor to be cared for. Despite her protests, those who reside in the manor refuse to let her leave and face possible death.Though little do they know of her past which entangles her in a futile struggle for her freedom and captures her forever in chains. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its affiliates are property of Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters, settings, and plotlines are property of this author. There shall be no unauthorized reproduction of this story. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Prologue **

The vines climbed up the high stone wall with skill and accuracy, practically obscuring all the stone from view. The deep green grass covered the ground, rolling over the hills. Trees with thick trunks and smooth leaves stood grandly along the edge of the clear pond, their leaves shaking in the summer breeze. Butterflies flitted among the beautiful flowers, ranging from the ever so simple tulip to the extravagant and elegant orchid.

Under a shady willow, on a small wooden bench sat a young girl with long black hair falling down her back to reach her waist. She wore a long red dress tied at the waist with a golden sash. She eyed the tall wall, calculating in her mind. She gave a quick look around, making sure she did not miss an inch, before creeping over to the high wall. She stopped at its base, staring up to the top. She looked around once more before grabbing a vine, hoisting up her bare foot.

"Mrow," a little kitten sauntered up to the girl, rubbing itself on her one foot still planted firmly on the ground.

"Shoo, Buyo," she whispered, waving her arm at the soft kitten. The kitten ignored her, pawing at her lower leg. The young girl sighed, reaching down with her free hand to scratch the kitten on its ears. The kitten purred gratefully, moving its head so the girl could scratch by the other ear.

"Now go," she waved away the kitten and the little creature ran off to pounce on a few butterflies, or a sparrow if it was lucky.

The young girl turned back to face the daunting task lying in front of her. She picked her other foot off the ground, testing the weight limit of the vines. Just as she had thought, her light frame was easily supported by the thick vines. She had to do it now, before she was too old and too heavy. She began to climb, clumsily at first, but soon gaining the feel of escalating up the tall stone. Within a few moments, she had reached the top and she poked her head over, gazing out over the hillside.

It was a lot less green, much like her father had told her, and it wasn't nearly as pretty as her gardens, but she could feel the wild pulse beneath the surface and she liked it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, feeling something well up in her heart.

On a dirt road, trampled and packed down with use, a small carriage hoisted itself over a hill, pulled by four black horses. The young girl gasped. She had never seen such magnificent creatures before in real life, only in her books. The carriage looked like something out of one of the tales her father read to her at night. And if they had taught her anything, it was that a carriage like that carried a beautiful princess, off to be wed to a handsome prince! As it passed by her view, the young girl caught sight of the passenger in the carriage. It was not a princess, but rather a boy dressed in rich clothes with white hair. He only looked ahead, not once noticing the young girl watching him. The young girl thought he looked far too unhappy to be riding in such a splendid carriage that she was about to tell him so when she heard a voice call out her name.

"Kagome!" It was her father and if he saw her up on the wall, she would surely be punished. Just as she ducked back down to return to the grassy floor, the boy in the carriage glanced in her direction. He only saw a small black head disappear behind the stone wall. He gave it no thought, instead returning to look forward again.

Kagome, with expertise she had acquired while scaling up the wall, hurried back down, her knees jarring as she jumped from above, trying to get down faster. A sharp pain erupted in her ankle and she fell down, dirtying her pretty dress. She whimpered quietly, not quite sure why her ankle throbbed so horribly.

From around a large bush came a man with long, dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His square glasses sat low on his nose and he looked at the girl with kind brown eyes.

"Kagome," he asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

Kagome quickly let go of her ankle, looking up at her father. "Nothing, Father. I was only admiring the color of the leaves that is all."

Her father chuckled, shaking his head. "It is time to head back inside. I cannot have you running around outside where I cannot see you when I work." Kagome attempted to stand up, crumpling back down in pain as her ankle protested against the movement. She cried slightly, shocked by the pain. Never before, even with all the scrapes and bruises she had acquired over the years, had it anything ever hurt so much!

Her father crouched down by her, gently taking her ankle into his hand. He pressed it gently and Kagome cried out again. "Stop!" she whimpered, trying to swat his hand away.

From over the rim of his glasses, her father looked at her questioningly. "Kagome," he began.

"I had to see, Father," Kagome confessed, feeling guilty. "I wanted to see the outside world!" Her father leaned back, sighing.

"Kagome, you know it is dangerous," he reminded her.

Kagome nodded. "Yes Father, I know. But, all the pictures in the manor and the story books! I wanted to see what it was like!"

Picking her up gently, her father could only reply, "I know, Kagome. But you cannot. I am sorry. If it was possible, I would, but-"

"I know, Father," Kagome told him quietly. "I understand. It is bad enough that I am here."

He looked at his daughter, sadness in his eyes. She was so young and so adventurous. He had created this garden just for her, but it seemed it could not hold her curiosity. He walked back to the house to set her ankle.

Kagome looked forlornly back at the steep wall. She looked at her father, so kind and so giving. He had given her everything she had ever wanted and yet, here she wanted more. She knew she could not try again, for it would break her father's heart.

**A/N: **And there you go-my pilot chapter. My story is just getting started and I hope you're willing to stick around to see how it ends. :) Now, in order for me to continue this story, all I need is one review in which someone expresses interest in me continuing it. It doesn't have to be something long or detailed, a simple "I like it," will do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one…eight years later**

In her hands, Kagome clutched a cat, fat with age. It had been quite some time since Buyo had been small, she thought, quite some time. She knew it was her fault, seeing as she had fed him so much in his early years and he had grown accustomed to the food coming at the pace it had. Now, he still wanted the same amount and he could be such a pest when he was "hungry."

She walked slowly down the hallway, gazing at each picture along the way. Many were of nature, depicting small farms, great mountains, and towering trees. Her father, in his early years, had traveled far and wide for the paintings, some even coming from China! I was a far land full of mystery and ancient civilizations, something that excited Kagome. She could only read about China, though. Her father, venturing out once a year, would bring her books and pictures and foreign trinkets, but she could never visit.

The largest painting by far was of a woman. Kagome stopped to look up at the portrait. The woman's eyes were empty and somewhat cold, but her father said she was all but. The woman in the picture did not smile. It had been done by some widely renowned artist, who said he could capture one's personality in the painting. But, compared to all the paintings and drawings her father had down of the woman, smiling in all of them, the artist had failed miserably. She was dressed too fancy in the portrait as well; her father told her the woman had enjoyed far simpler things.

She did not tarry too long under the grand painting, moving on towards her destination. As she was about to leave the hallway in the front of the house, before she turned the corner, she tugged on the door. Like always, it did not budge. All the doors along the front side of the house did not budge. They had not budged for as long as she could remember.

She moved towards the back of the house where all the doors opened, some of the rooms empty, and walked down the stairs to the bottom floor. The front hallway was an open space, with a high ceiling reaching all the way up to the fifth floor. A large chandelier hung from above, though the candles were not lit. She reached the bottom of the stairs, turning to walk into the kitchen. A tiny woman with a bad leg hobbled around in the kitchen. She only looked at Kagome briefly before turning back to her work, mumbling something to herself. Kagome had grown accustomed to the whispers and words of the few servants that walked these grounds. She made her way past the maid, opening a large wooden door and descending down the stairs.

In the cellar, she could hear her father muttering to himself and the scrape of papers over one another. She set the fat cat down on the bottom step, smiling evilly. Her father sat on a bench, facing the far wall. He worked over a wooden table, smoothed down by his hands. A quill sat behind his ear and he scratched the side of his face, leaving black ink streaks. Kagome, ever so quiet, tip-toed over to the busy man, the smile still firmly on her face.

"Kagome, I can here you," the man sighed, not once looking up from his work.

"Can you now?" she asked, walking over to her father to take a glance at his work. The formulas on the paper were complicated and the words were uncommon to her. Never once had she seen a word with so many letters in it!

Her father nodded. "I have sensitive hearing. I had to develop it or be scared by my own daughter for the rest of time." Kagome giggled, sitting down on a stool beside him.

"I thought with age, people lost their hearing," Kagome thought aloud.

Her father, his hair now greying with age, wrinkles decorating his face, looked at his daughter. "Not I. See, most men do not have you as a daughter."

Kagome nodded, staring at the vials on the table. She sniffed at an herb on a plate, recoiling at its foul scent. "Ugh, what is that?" she muttered.

Her father laughed at her expression. "Do not smell things you do not know," he lectured, still laughing. "You could permanently lose your sense of smell."

"I cannot smell anything but that horrid herb right now," Kagome mentioned. Her father laughed again before returning to his papers.

When Kagome regained the use of smell, she asked, "Are you done?"

"A father's work is never done," he reminded her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I meant with this," she indicated. "It is dinner time."

Her father looked up at her. "Already? What time is it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have not the slightest clue. It is dark outside, though." Her father shot out of his chair. "I have been down here since the sun rose!"

Kagome nodded. "I know. I have not seen you all day."

"We will go and eat then. My work can wait," Her father stated, heading for the stairs. Kagome only rolled her eyes again, following her father. She picked up Buyo, knowing the cat was far too lazy to make the climb up himself.

Once seated at the dining table, the room lit warmly with candles, Kagome chatted easily with her father. She could tell him anything, really, seeing as she had no other friends. He father was the only person in the world who did not fear her.

"It was such a beautiful rabbit," Kagome sighed, telling her father of her day. "Pure white with brown ears. Can I have a rabbit, father?"

Her father nodded, "Of course, Kagome. A rabbit it is. How shall it look?" Kagome thought for a moment, before responding, "Grey. I want a grey rabbit."

From the doorway a man stood, quite scared, with a letter in his hand. Her father looked up, finally seeing the man. Only the man knew how long he had been standing there. With quick feet, he raced over to her father, not once glancing at Kagome.

"A letter, Lord Onigumo," the man bowed, thrusting out the letter. Her father waved it away. "Place it in my office. Business is not welcome at this table."

The man nodded his head, scampering out of the dining room. He shot a scared look at Kagome before picking up his speed, darting out of the room.

Lord Onigumo, her father, noticed her expression. "Do not fret, daughter. He is only one man."

Kagome placed down her fork, not hungry any more. "They all look at me like that."

"Would you prefer we clean and cook ourselves?" Her father inquired. Kagome shook her head. "Neither of us are efficient in either tasks."

"Then it is decided," her father concluded, "the servants stay. I am sorry, Kagome. Try to ignore them."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, father," she replied quietly. She placed her napkin on the table, standing up. "I am no longer hungry. I ask for permission to turn in early."

Her father looked at her sadly, but allowed Kagome to leave. It was hard for Kagome to live. At her age now, she should have been lining up suitors at the door, but she could not.

Upstairs, Kagome, now out of the sight of her father, ran to her room, throwing herself on the bed. She did not cry about the matter, only staring miserably at the wall. The silk curtains were pushed out of the way of her floor to ceiling window, giving her a pleasant view of the gardens. She rubbed her blanket between her fingers, loving the soft feeling of fabric. Her bed's posts were a dark red wood, carved to look like trunks of a tree. The canopy was a dark green, sewn to represent leaves. Her room, full of everything a girl could ever want, held a bureau filled with only the finest of dresses and clothes. Her vanity covered with the clips and face products anyone would be jealous of. She had a crystal box full of rare jewels and precious stones. All of it had been gifts from her father. But it was never enough. All the treasure of the world could not and would not fill the empty hole in her heart. She longed for human companionship, one that was not held within the boundaries of a parent. She loved her father more any child ever could, but he was not enough.

She rolled over on her bed, looking up at the canopy. Her hair was splayed out around her head, shiny and black, thick and pretty. Two years she had cut off her hair, angered by how beautiful it was. It was always perfectly placed without her even lifting a finger. And that angered her greatly. Her father had been distraught by her hack job, but her hair had grown back partly, falling just below her shoulders. She had given up trying to ruin herself, in hopes that it would make her feel better. She had decided to stop when she had gone too far, cutting a thin line on her cheek. Her father had been so worried after that, never letting her leave his sight. She reached up, rubbing her fingers over the scar. It was a shade lighter than her normally pale complexion, starting at the base of her ear and stopping halfway down her cheek.

She sat up, remembering something. Buyo, her bed companion, was not with her. She crept over to her door, peeking out into the hallway. It was lit sparsely with candles, limiting her vision to spots of light surrounded by darkness. She stepped out of her room to locate Buyo. She needed her fat cat beside her to sleep soundly. She grabbed a candle out of its wall holder and began her search.

**A/N: **First, I would like to say thank-you to all the lovely people out there who made some really nice comments about my stories. You guys rock! :)

Second, here you go, the first actual chapter of the story. I know it's starting off kind of slow, but just as a rock rolls down the hill, it's only going to pick up some speed. So, stick around if you want to see how it all goes down! :)

I should probably also explain that this doesn't take place in Japan. It's more like someplace in Europe, like England or whatever, I didn't give any specifics.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome edge around the corner of the hallway, whispering, "Buyo!" The cat did not reply and she did not see his round little form. "Buyo!" she called out again, refusing to give up her search. She was on the third floor now, knowing that Buyo did not have the energy, or the strength, to go up any higher that day.

She opened the library door, shining light through the crack. Kagome called out again, "Buyo!" She heard a meow, feeling relieved. She was tired and was ready to turn in. Now having located her sleeping buddy, she could do just that.

She walked between the shelves, finding Buyo comfortably seated on an over-stuffed armchair. He blinked at her, meowing again. Kagome picked up Buyo, cradling him in her arms like a child.

"There you are," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his head. Buyo purred appreciatively, knowing what time it was. Buyo always enjoyed curling up in her arms, resting on a squishy pillow.

Kagome moved to open the door to head out, trying not to stumble over any stray books. She could not possibly hold Buyo and the candle at the same time, and God forbid Buyo should try to make the trip to her room by walking. The candle sat on a low table by the chair Buyo had been occupying, the flame flickering under a small draft.

A loud crash broke through the silence of the house, making Kagome go still. She did not hear her father's joking voice about how clumsy he was or the normal screech of the maids. Kagome slipped over to the door, feeling uneasy. She peeked out of the library, trying to find the source of the noise. Kagome heard another crash, her nerves on edge now. She knew for sure now that the crash was that of glass, not that of a ceramic vase. It was most definitely coming from her father's study, which was located at the end of the hallway. Clutching Buyo tightly to her chest, Kagome quietly made her way over to the door of her father's study. She could hear voices, not of anyone she knew, coming from his study.

"Do not play me for a fool, Doctor," a deep male voice hissed angrily.

"I have not a clue of who you speak of. I live here alone," he father replied, his voice strained.

"He lies," a quiet, feminine voice spoke without emotion. The deep male voice laughed, "Onigumo, do not try to fool me."

A high, female voice cackled. "My lord, what shall we do with this pitiful human? May I have the honor of killing him?"

"No," the deep voice replied, "Not until I know where he hid it! I want that jewel, Onigumo!"

"Someone is near," the quiet voice spoke up.

In a flash, the door to her father's study opened and Kagome fell backwards. Buyo yowled in protest as he hit the ground, Kagome having dropped him in surprise. A tall woman with black hair and red eyes smirked at the girl. Behind the woman stood a strong looking man with wavy dark hair. A pale girl with white hair and a mirror stood beside him. On the floor, was her father, who looked terrified at the sight of his daughter.

With a loud gasp, Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, having realized that the unknown people in her father's study were demons. Kagome scrambled to stand up, clutching the window's curtain for support.

"No," the man smiled evilly, eyeing Kagome. "Of course. That is how she lived."

The woman with red eyes looked at the man and he nodded. She whipped out a fan as Kagome's father yelled, "Run Kagome!"

Without any thought, Kagome's feet began to move on their own. Behind her, Kagome heard a loud crash and the sound of splintering wood.

"Kanna, Kagura! Go, get the jewel!" the man thundered and the red-eyed woman cackled.

Kagome turned the corner, trying to find her way. From behind her, a gust of wind blew out the candles, throwing Kagome into the dark. Blindly, she stumbled down the hallway, her hands waving frantically out in front of her. She did not know why she was running, considering these people were looking for a jewel, but her father had told her to run and Kagome would not disobey him now.

She slid down the banister of the stairs, nearly tripping as she landed on the ground floor. She hurried into a room, one stuffed with excess furniture. She ducked under a low table covered with a white sheet. She did her best to calm her breath, in hopes that the demons could not hear her.

The doors to the room opened with a boom and Kagome covered her mouth, feeling helpless. Her house was decorated with weapons of all sorts and not once had she been taught to use one.

"Oh, girl, where are you?" the high voiced woman called out, mirth in her voice. Kagome peaked underneath the white sheet as the woman and the girl passed. An open window brought in the breeze, ruffling the edges of a sheet over a chair. The woman whipped around, jerking her fan. Long, curved white blades shot out, demolishing the chair.

"Do not," the young girl said. "We need her alive."

The woman harrumphed, but placed her fan away.

Kagome sighed quietly with relief as the duo exited the room. She moved stealthily out from under the table, standing up. She felt a hand wrap around her throat and she attempted to run, but it was to no avail.

A young boy with pale hair laughed. "I got you, girl. Thought you could run? Kagura!"

The woman walked back in, looking furious. "You missed something," the boy snickered. Kagura growled at the boy, grabbing Kagome by her arm. Kagome tried to twist out of Kagura's grip, but Kagura only tightened her hold. "Look," she hissed in Kagome's ear, "things will be a lot smoother for you if you do not struggle."

The boy hopped off the table Kagome had been hiding under. "Shall we take her to Naraku, now?" He asked, smiling smugly at Kagura.

"Yes," Kagura hissed, pulling Kagome out of the room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Naraku stood outside of the manor, smirking at its tall shape. Kagura only rolled her eyes as the young boy basked in the praise of Naraku. Kagura would surely be punished for nearly missing the jewel.

"I do not have the jewel!" Kagome cried, tied up at her hands, chest, and feet. "It is somewhere else, I do not have it!"

Naraku chuckled, looking down at Kagome. "Silly girl, do not try to trick me. I know what it is I search for and you have it, whether you know it or not."

"My father will come for me!" Kagome hissed as she was lifted onto a large demon horse.

Naraku chuckled. "Your dear old father is dead." Kagome stared up at the man, her eyes wide. "You are lying!" she denied, feeling tear welling up in her eyes.

Naraku chuckled. "I could show you if you like!" Kagome shook her head, biting her lip as tears coursed down her face. Naraku chuckled again, a deep, demented chuckle.

"It is time we return home, to our manor," Naraku commanded. Nodding, Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, which enlarged, lifting her and the young girl into the air. The boy jumped up on the back of the demon horse, taking to the sky. With one last look around, Naraku launched himself into the air, flying effortlessly. Kagome, as helpless as ever, watched as her house faded into the night. She had always wanted to escape the confinements of the manor, but not like this. Not in the hands of demons and with her father dead. Closing her eyes, Kagome shook her head, tears flying. What would become of her?

**A/N: **And yay! Everything is now moving forward! Kagome is now in the hands of a really mean guy, so something cool is bound to happen, right? Haha, I know what's going to happen, but you don't. :D

**Sesshomarus'Luver: **Regarding your questions: I would love to answer them for you, if it wasn't for the fact that it would ruin the story by giving away the ending. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? :)

**Nanny87: **You will find out eventually. In fact, you may find out before the story even tells you…

Thanks to all of you who are enjoying my story! I'm really quite surprised at the number of people who are reading this story. My God, there are a lot of you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three…two years later**

The carriage bumped along the uneven road, jostling its riders. Inuyasha growled as the top of his head hit the ceiling and across from him, Kikyo giggled. Inuyasha shot her a look, only making Kikyo laugh louder.

"Not funny," he grumbled.

Kikyo shook her head. "Yes, funny," Kikyo giggled. She readjusted the skirt of her dress, trying to get fresh air to her legs. It was an unusually hot day and being stuffed in a small carriage was far from pleasant. Inuyasha looked as uncomfortable in his suit. Only Sesshomaru, who sat beside him, looked unbothered by the heat. His head was turned to gaze out the window, not at all entertained. The three had just spent the last few days at a wedding. The food had been great and the party was one fit for royalty, but the travel back was a bore.

"How much longer until we reach the manor?" Kikyo asked.

"Less than a day," Sesshomaru replied in his deep voice, not once looking at Kikyo. Kikyo nodded, sighing, picking at the fabric of her sleeve. The thread was coming loose and Kikyo knew she would need to have it fixed before someone insisted it was ruined and needed to be replaced. Being of high birth had its perks, such as being one of the few women in the world who could actually read, but all the aristocrats were wasteful and Kikyo did not see the use of throwing out a perfectly good dress that had one loose thread.

Inuyasha growled again as the carriage hit another bump, and he pushed his long white hair out of his eyes. He gazed out the window as they drove past a small village, men working in the fields and the women herding the children away from the woods. Not like the children would venture into the woods, too afraid of The Beast that could possibly be residing in it. Inuyasha noticed as Sesshomaru rubbed his shoulder. It appears his scars were acting up again.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled with the hills, not really looking. His thoughts were elsewhere, thinking of his duties back at his manor. Suddenly, something off the side of the road caught his eye. He glanced back as the carriage continued on, finally realizing what it was.

"Totosai, stop," Sesshomaru commanded and the carriage jerked to a halt.

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru curiously. "What is it?" she asked. Sesshomaru did not answer, only opened up the carriage door and walked out. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha for an answer, but he only shrugged.

"Like I know what goes on it that bastard's head." Kikyo frowned at his language, heading out of the carriage as well. Inuyasha did not move, only slouching down in his seat.

Outside of the carriage, Totosai stood beside Sesshomaru, confused as well. "What is it Master Sesshomaru? Did you forget something?" Totosai asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him, looking over in a ditch. Kikyo followed his gaze and gasped at what she saw. She hurried over, peering into the ditch. Inside was a young woman, skinny and dirty. She wore a simple peasant dress, torn and muddy. She was unconscious and her hair was plastered with mud as well.

Sesshomaru walked over to stand beside Kikyo's crouching form. Inuyasha poked his head out of the carriage and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Totosai rushed over to Sesshomaru's side, his eyes widening as he saw the girl in the ditch. "My Lord-"

Sesshomaru cut him off with a flick of his hand. "Pull her out. We will take her to Kaede," Sesshomaru commanded. Totosai nodded, walking down into the ditch carefully, as to not slip. As Totosai pulled the unconscious girl out, Kikyo gave Sesshomaru a frightened look.

"Is she a…," Kikyo trailed off, seeing how beautiful the girl was, even though she was dirty and unnaturally skinny.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl, and then looked back at Kikyo. "I do not know," he admitted. "But Kaede will. And if she is, then, well, you know what will happen."

Kikyo nodded, clutching bunches of her dress in her hands. Sesshomaru moved back into the carriage along with Kikyo.

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"A girl," Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha looked stunned. "A dead girl?"

"No, she was alive. She breathed," Sesshomaru informed him. With a jerk, the carriage began to move again, heading towards it destination with one more passenger than it had started with.

**A/N: **Meh, I am unhappy to say this is one of my shorter chapters. I usually aim for at least 1,000 words, but I failed. /: On the positive side, it took less time for me to edit. :D

From now on, I'll probably be updating every Sunday or once a week at the least. You can blame school and work for that. :P


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day, Sesshomaru, back in his manor, stopped outside of a room patiently awaiting any news. From the west wing came a young woman dressed in a deep red dress, her hair pulled up into a bun.

"So, I heard you pulled some half-dead girl out of a ditch," the woman spoke slowly, looking meaningful at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes, Sango, I did." Sango nodded, glancing at the door. Not a sound could be heard. "Why do you stand outside the room she resides in?" Sango asked curiously.

"Kaede is in there as well. I do not yet know of the girl's blood," Sesshomaru informed Sango.

"And if she is a demon?" Sango questioned.

"Then she will have to be killed," Sesshomaru stated and Sango nodded. A demon could not be allowed to run around with humans, much less one that looked human.

The doors opened and an elderly woman stepped out. She nodded at Sesshomaru. "The girl is malnourished and heavily bruised. She will need much rest before she heals."

"And of her blood?" Sesshomaru demanded. Sango stood by, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"That of a human child," Kaede spoke. "Not a drop of demon blood in her."

Sesshomaru nodded, ready to move into the room, but Kaede stopped him. "You shall not enter to see the poor child. She has experienced great pain and I will not allow anyone to question her too soon."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to argue, but Kaede gave him a stern look. "As the residing medicine woman, what I say goes," she reminded him and Sango smiled at Sesshomaru's surprised expression. As the master of the house, he usually got what he wanted.

"Fine," Sesshomaru growled ill-tempered, turning on his heel and stalking off. Sango looked down at the aged woman. "Was that wise?" Sango asked.

Kaede nodded. "The child needs to recover. I do not know of her past, but it was not pleasant."

Sango nodded. "What does she look like?"

Kaede thought for a moment. "Skinny, extremely so. She does not look like a peasant, though. Far too pretty to have ever truly worked in her life."

"That must be why Sesshomaru thought she was a demon," Sango decided.

"Demonesses are known to be very beautiful," Kaede agreed. "I was surprised she was not."

"Then are you sure?" Sango demanded. Kaede chuckled. "I am far older than you, child. My ways of work do not fail. It can detect even the smallest traces of demon blood."

Sango sighed, glancing down the hallway Sesshomaru had gone down. "Yes, I suppose it does. Not like it is always hard to tell."

Kaede chuckled, closing the door to the room. "I shall return back to my quarters. Sango, fetch a trusty guard for the room. I cannot have the poor child disturbed." Sango nodded, rushing off to find a guard. Sango knew just the one.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Koga sat in a chair, leaning back, propping his feet up on the table. He glanced at his cards before looking at the two men across from him. He smirked, laying his cards down on the round wooden table. "Read 'em and weep, boys," Koga commanded and the two men groaned.

"Not fair!" Ginta exclaimed, throwing his cards down. Hakkaku just sighed deeply, his head falling.

"How do you do that?" Ginta asked. Koga chuckled. "I have skill."

"This is not a game of skill, Koga. It is a game of chance!" Ginta argued.

Koga chuckled again. "I am good at those too."

The door to the room slammed open, rattling a water pitcher on the fireplace's mantle. Koga lost his footing on the table, nearly falling over backwards. With much speed, his hands shot out to grab the edge of the table, steadying himself.

He glanced over and smiled. "Ah, Sango. And what do I owe the pleasure for seeing your pretty face?" Sango only rolled her eyes, walking over to the table.

"Sucking up will mpt get you out of the deal," Sango reminded him. Koga's smile fell and he grunted, "Whaddya want?"

Sango smiled, placing a hand on the back on Koga's chair. "I have another job for you," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to guard a room for me. Just one. You are not allowed in and you cannot ask what is in the room. You cannot look in either."

Koga snorted. "S'not a hard task."

"That is until the curiosity wells up in your mind and occupies your every though," Sango whispered into his ear. She titled the chair, causing Koga to fall off and hit the floor. He growled, standing up. He walked over to the fireplace, grabbing his sword.

"Let us go," Sango said as she beckoned Koga to the door. He looked back briefly to see Ginta and Hakkaku laughing at him.

Ginta and Hakkaku burst into loud laughter as Koga disappeared out of ear shot. "Only one person in this manor can best Koga at cards," Ginta spoke between laughs.

Hakkaku nodded. "He should have known better than to bet on his servitude." With that, the two burst into even louder laughter, clutching their stomachs.

**A/N: **Yay, the day finally came when I would post something! It's kinda late (for me) on Sunday. I suppose some of you thought you would never see it. :) But I kept my promise. Go me. Besides, the internet was being stupid. T.T This was kind of just a filler chapter, I guess, seeing as it does not really have much relation to the story, but when I originally wrote this story, this chapter was hear so I'm keeping it.

**InconsciousSin- **I know how you feel, IPods are so stupid. They never seem to want to work properly.

**Pokemoneeveefoever- **Ow that hurt! But message received!

**TearsDrippingDown- **Oh. Um..hehe, don't get mad! I did not actually do that, for my own personal -reasons. But-BUT- just let you know she had a different type of scarring. The kind that never really leaves you. Is that satisfactory?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kagome blinked, sitting up, rubbing her aching head. Remembering who she was, she jerked her head up, a small gasp escaping her lips. She clutched the blanket of the bed to her chest and blinked as she surveyed the room. Slowly, she relaxed slightly, unfurling her legs from her chest. She placed one foot on the floor, pressing down slightly. She hissed quietly, but stood up anyway, the memory of all her past pains surfacing. She could handle this with ease. Light streamed through the thin curtains of the room, giving it a warm feeling. Quietly, she snuck over to the large wooden door. She pressed her ear to it, listening. She did not hear a sound, so she decided to crouch down to peer beneath the floors. Two shadows blocked the light coming though the bottom, signifying that someone was standing by the double doors.

She stood up, placing her hands on the door handle. She turned it slowly, releasing the lock on the door. She breathed deeply, hoping she still had enough strength to make one last escape. She felt much stronger than she had when she collapsed who knew how many days ago. With a snap, she threw open the door, barreling out into the hallway without looking.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind Kagome. She did not look back, only trying to speed up. She could hear as he followed behind her, running just a little bit slower. Kagome had always been fast, that was what Naraku had been most proud of.

The sound of the racing footsteps behind her quieted and Kagome smiled to herself. It seems she had outrun the poor guy. She turned around just to make sure and ran into a hard object. She fell to the floor, feeling utterly stupid. She should not have looked behind her. She gazed up and came face to face to face with a tall, strong man with long white hair. He raised an eyebrow at her and Kagome scrambled to get up. Right then, the man came around the corner, grabbing Kagome by her arm.

Kagome screeched, scratching the man along his face. The man with the white hair pulled out a sword, the tip facing Kagome. She froze, looking up into his gold eyes, terrified.

"Damn, woman. You have claws or something?" The man holding her arm asked, touching his face gingerly. With a start, Kagome realized that the white hair and gold eyes were demon traits and practically ran into the man holding her arm, trying to escape the demon.

He let out a breath of air as she impacted with his stomach. He pulled her back by the shoulders to look her in the eye and he noticed she seemed absolutely terrified.

"I thought you were sent to guard her room," Sesshomaru stated.

Koga scratched the back of his head, his other hand holding the girl. "I did, she just shot out of the room like an arrow. Never seen someone move so fast, not even Sango."

Sesshomaru eyed the girl, retracting his sword. She seemed to relax slightly, but still eyed him warily. "You seem fine now. What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome only shook her head, biting her lip. She had not talked much in a while, not even really sure what her voice sounded like anymore. She did not like talking; demons only seemed to punish her for it. She was not going to let this one trick her into speaking so he could hit her.

"Hey, it is okay," Koga told her softly. Kagome gazed up into his kind eyes and almost told him her name when she realized he was working with the demon. Instead, she hissed at him, baring her teeth.

"You sure she is not a demon?" Koga asked incredulously. "Seems like one hell of a vixen."

Sesshomaru looked over the girl, really looking no better than when he had found her. It had only been a week. "Kaede assures she is not. Kaede has never been wrong before."

Koga nodded, looking at the girl. Despite her tired form, she really was pretty. Koga doubted that she was full human, considering she still had a healthy glow about her, even though she was worse off than most peasants.

"Do you want me to put her back in her room?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I will send Kaede to look at her."

Koga pulled on the girls arm and she followed, albeit begrudgingly. Koga opened the door to her room, pushing her back in nicely. "Stay," he commanded, like she was a dog. Kagome snorted as he closed the door.

She turned on her heel, examining the room. It was quite large, only occupied with bed and dresser. She walked over to the dresser, pulling open all the drawers. They were completely bare and Kagome closed the drawers angrily. She walked over to the bed, stooping down to run her hand along the floor below it. When her hand only met dust, Kagome nearly growled as she stood up. Of course, the man must be working with Naraku! He had been sent to recapture her and her she was, trapped in a room, awaiting Naraku to come and collect her. The thought of him arriving, evilly smiling, made Kagome shivering in disgust. She peaked out one of the room's windows. Thankfully she was only on the second floor. She looked down below and it appeared to be the front of the house, considering it had a graveled road leading up to it, circling back. She ripped the sheet off of the bed, shredding it into long strips. A few minutes later, she had finished, tying all the strips together and giving them an experimental tug. She pushed on the window, but it did not open. Cursing her bad luck, she closed her eyes, smashing her fist through the glass. She hissed at the pain as the glass shattered. She did not even look at her now newly cut up hand. She tied one end of the rope to the bed post and threw the rest out. She climbed out over the window ledge. Just as she was outside the window, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. Kagome looked up and gulped.

"Going somewhere?" The man with the white hair asked. Kagome did not reply, and he pulled her back into the room with ease. Kagome did not struggle, knowing he still had a sword. In the room with him was a small old lady with her grey hair pulled back into a bun. The man set her down on the bed and walked back to stand beside the old woman.

"What is your name, child?" The old woman asked in her aged and cracked voice. Kagome only shook her head, giving a pointed look at the man. He looked slightly confused and the old woman glared at him.

"Now look, you scared the poor child!" the old woman scolded.

"He did pull his sword out on her!" the other man from before called out from the other side of the door. The whiter-haired man rolled his eyes. "She was running."

"Not a good reason," the old woman replied, smacking the man on his arm. He only glared at her.

"I am Kaede, dear. I will be healing you back to the ideal condition," Kaede stated. Kagome was not led on by this woman's kind voice and persona. She shook her head angrily. If she was going to be collected by Naraku, she was going to look her worst. Then maybe he would be merciful, deciding she had outlived her usefulness and he would kill her. Kagome doubted it, but she could hope.

Kagome grabbed a large piece of broken glass that was lying on the bed, placing its sharp tip at her wrist. She raised an eyebrow at the pair, daring them to do anything.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl fearlessly prepared to cut her own wrist, effectively killing herself. With her eyes, she seemed to be daring him to do something. "Do it if you wish, I do not care," he told her.

Kagome was confused. She knew that if Naraku came here for her and he arrived to find that she was dead, this man would be dead as well. Kagome then realized this man did not think she would do it! Kagome laughed silently in her head. This man obviously did not know her.

Just as Kagome made the first motion, Kaede shot forward, grabbing Kagome's arm and stopping her. "No, not today," Kaede ordered, prying the glass out of Kagome's hand. Kagome sighed, finally feeling her hand throb from her smashing the glass earlier.

Kaede sighed, examining the girl's hand. "You have done quite some damage here. Why were you trying to escape?"

"She does not talk," Sesshomaru informed Kaede. Kaede scoffed. "Not to you maybe. You threatened her."

"Would you prefer I let her go?" Sesshomaru argued. Kaede only shook her head. Sesshomaru still seemed to think violence was the answer.

Kaede carefully picked the small bits of glass out of Kagome's hand. Kagome hissed, blood pouring from her wound.

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded, but Kagome did not even look at him. In fact, she made a show of ignoring him.

"His bark is worse than his bite," Kaede informed him and Sesshomaru growled. From the corner of her eye, Kagome inspected the man. He was extremely tall and he looked permanently displeased. He carried a sword on either side of his waist, both of them looking fierce. He noticed her looking at him and Kagome quickly averted her eyes. She still did not trust him.

**A/N: **Yay! I accomplished something today! :D This chapter is much longer than the other two, probably (more or less) longer than the other two put together! Go me! Argh, I've been so busy trying to get all this school work done, and on top of working, I barely have had time to enjoy myself by posting chapters. :( Not gonna lie, I nearly forgot to do it today. Oops. :)

**Sesshomarus'Luver: **I know some people prefer to have them as demons (and you may too), but it would not work that way if they were full-fledged like in the anime/manga. Oh well. :) And thanks for the love!

**TearsDrippingDown: **Basically my whole story is already written out, so you can hope that I have your suggestions, but, you know, you'll just have to see how it all plays out!

**Guest: **And I did! Like, twice as long! :D

**BlindSaya: **Ah, so many questions. Does it bother you that I can't tell you anything and that you will just have to wait? Mwahaha, I bet the anticipation is killing you… :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kagome's wound was cleaned up and bandaged, still throbbing dully. Kagome looked at it in disgust, realizing that she had now lost the use of her right hand. It would be necessary to have both hands when she escaped.

"Do not do that again," Kaede ordered. Kagome sighed, not denying the request, but not agreeing to it either.

The door to the room opened up hesitantly and a young woman stepped in. "I heard she awoke," she spoke quietly. Her eyes fell on Kagome.

"You look no better than when we found you," the woman exclaimed, walking over to Kagome to get a better look. Kagome snorted.

"What is your name?" the woman asked kindly.

"She does not speak," both Kaede and Sesshomaru told her at the same time. The woman nodded, kneeling down on the floor in front of Kagome. "I am Kikyo," the woman said, smiling.

Kagome eyed her warily as well, deciding she must be the lady of the house. Kikyo had kind brown eyes and a soft smile. Kagome refused to trust the lovely woman.

Kikyo sighed, straightening back up. "I see you are still recovering. May I inquire as to why you are so hurt?"

Kagome was at loss or words. What a stupid question! She thought. Did they not know Naraku for who he was? Did they turn a blind eye? Kagome made a sound of disgust.

"She was being nice," Sesshomaru growled and Kagome only gave him a haughty look. Naraku would soon inform him why she was so disobedient.

"It is okay," Kikyo insisted. "She is still hurt." Sesshomaru frowned, but stayed silent.

"What shall we call you, then?" Kikyo asked. Kagome only looked at the woman; it was not like she was going to talk.

Kikyo sighed, shaking her head. "Tacy," Sesshomaru decided and they all looked at him.

"Tacy?" Kikyo inquired.

"It means silence. She does not speak. It is only temporary until she talks," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Unless she is a mute," Kaede thought aloud. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, exiting the room. Kikyo watched him go before turning to look at the girl. "Tacy it is then," Kikyo repeated.

"Stupid name," Koga said from outside the room.

"Oh, hush up!" Kikyo snapped.

Kagome looked between the Kaede and Kikyo. Neither appeared to be demons of any sort, only possessing the basic traits of humans with normal hair and eye colors. Kagome sighed, lying down on the bed. She suddenly felt extremely tired, her eyelids heavy. She knew she should not fall asleep in such a strange manor with possibly hostile people, but the thought faded as she fell asleep.

Kaede looked over at Kikyo. "We should leave," she decided. Kikyo nodded in agreement, having one last look at the girl before she left the room.

Walking down the hall, Kikyo asked, "What do you think happened to her?"

Kaede shrugged. "I do not know," Kaede admitted with a heavy heart. "But whatever it was, we must do well to bring her back to health. It is possible that she may talk one day and inform us, but I am not sure. Only time will tell."

Kikyo nodded, glancing out a window. The sun shone into the hallway, basking the room in a nice neat. She could only imagine what had happened to the girl.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"I won again," Sango cheered, causing Inuyasha to huff loudly. From the other side, Miroku clapped his hand appreciatively.

"That was good hit," Miroku complimented.

"Of course it was!" Sango boasted. "I am the best."

"You are supposed to me a lady-in-waiting," Inuyasha grumbled, kicking the dirt.

Sango laughed. "What, I cannot have a hobby?"

"Do not be a sore loser, Inuyasha. At least you did not bet like Koga had," Miroku reminded him.

"That is because I am not as stupid as the man," Inuyasha informed them. Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance before rolling their eyes. Miroku pulled out his staff from the dirt, shaking off a few particles that had stayed attached.

"It was her boomerang against your sword. It was destined to win," Miroku added.

"Are you comparing _her _boomerang to _my _Tessiaga?" Inuyasha asked. "My sword was made from the tooth of a dog demon, one of the greatest to have lived."

"And my boomerang was made from the bones of a dragon demon. Your point?" Sango argued. "I took of more heads from the post so I win! It is not my fault _Tessiaga _is inadequate."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open in outrage. Before he could reply, Kikyo stepped into the trees, clearing her voice.

The three turned to look at her. "The girl awoke," Kikyo told them.

"You mean the one Sesshomaru found on the side of the road?" Miroku asked, excited. Kikyo nodded.

Miroku turned to look at Sango. "I am especially excited to meet her."

Sango rolled her yes. "You just heard that she is pretty. No one wants to bear your children, Miroku."

Inuyasha snorted and Miroku frowned. Sango moved to follow Kikyo back into the manor.

**A/N: **Ahhh, so sorry. I did totally mean to post Sunday, but I had started my homework at 12:00 and ended about 10:00. I was extremely tired an unwilling to even do another scrap of work. So, to make up for it, I am posting two chapters! Yay!

**TearsDrippingDown: **I'm real happy your uber-excited for this story. You're awesome, you know that? :)

**BlindSaya: **FYI, as cruel as this is, the chapters that come up will reveal very little. I know some of the later ones play the hint game, but that's about it. I gotta build up to a dramatic climax. ^.^

**InconsciousSin: **haha, this is awkward: my chapters don't get that long. They're usually 1,000+ with maybe a few over 2,000. Haha. Ha. Yeah, and I don't normally do the whole "canon" thing, it's more constrictive for me (I used the right word, right?).

**Sesshomarus'Luver: **Oh. Ah, I should have made that more clear. Heh, ma' bad. And it's great to know that I'm not accidentally ripping off someone else's work, I aim for the unique and original! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome was a little confused by her new visitors. Kikyo was there, Kagome assumed she would be around a lot; there was also a woman in a pale blue dress, a man in a black suit, and yet another man with white hair and the same glowing gold eyes. As long as the demons remained around, Kagome refused to speak.

"So, Tacy," the woman began, looking awkward standing next to the bed, "Where are you from?" Kagome wanted to groan. They thought that if they continued to pester her, she would talk. But Kagome did not feel like being beaten within an inch of her life again. Instead, she gave a pointed look at the white haired man.

The other man looked at him with an amused expression on his face. "Inuyasha," he began, "Dare I say that she is fearful of you?"

Inuyasha sputtered. "I did not do nothin'!"

The woman laughed. "She does not look happy to have you around. You should leave."

"No way in hell, Sango. I did not do anything, so I am not movin'!" Inuyasha grunted, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Sango rolled her eyes and Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha, rubbing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kagome watched the action with disgust. It was obvious this woman did not realize the demon for his true nature.

Kagome stood up and approached the other man, the one she did not know the name of. He smiled at her, setting Kagome on edge. She stayed strong though, making a motion in the air.

They all looked at her confused. "What?" Inuyasha muttered, thinking the girl, Tacy, was crazy. Sango brightened up. "Writing!"

Kagome turned to her and nodded. "You can write?" Kikyo inquired as Sango left the room to fetch a paper and quill. Kagome nodded and Kikyo frowned. If Tacy could write, that meant she was of higher birth. Her current condition begged to differ.

A few moments later, armed with the necessary tools, Sango returned ever so happy. With her came Sesshomaru, looking just the tiniest bit interested. Kagome took the paper, sitting back down on the bed, and dipped the quill in the ink.

To the utter surprise of the room's occupants, she wrote with accuracy and skill, her hand only shaking from disuse. Kagome had not written in ever so long. Finished, Kagome thrust the paper at Kikyo, who took it carefully. She read the words, becoming confused.

"Who is 'HE', Tacy?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha snatched the paper out of her hand, mouthing the words silently to himself.

"Read it out loud," Sango prompted irritably.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and read aloud, "'When will HE be arriving?'" The entire room looked at Kagome expectantly, wanting her to explain this vague "HE".

Kagome took the paper back and scribbled something down again before thrusting it at Kikyo again.

"'I dare not speak his VILE name,'" Kikyo read dutifully, "'You know of who I speak of. That is why I am here.'"

"You are here because we found you in a ditch," Inuyasha said, scratching his head.

"We do not know who he is," Sango confessed. Kagome shook her head, looking frightfully angry. She took the paper once more, scratching down the words angrily. It was a surprise she did not break the tip of the quill. She thrust the paper at Kikyo and Kikyo took it hesitantly.

To the waiting room she read the dark and shaking writing. "'You cannot fool me. The master of your house, his hair is white. I know exactly what _his kind _is.'" Everyone turned to glance at Sesshomaru, who had not moved an inch, his face impenetrable.

``"Which is?" Kikyo prompted, unsure. Kagome sighed, feeling like everyone else here lacked the brain capacity to understand. It was not like normal people had white hair at his age! Kagome took the paper gently this time, realizing she was dealing with fools. She wrote in neat and even handwriting. She held up the paper, showing the large words reading '_DEMON.'_

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter and everyone turned to look at him. "She is afraid that we are demons!" Inuyasha laughed, clutching his stomach.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, kneeling next to Kagome. "I assure you, Tacy, we are not demons. As human as you are, in fact." Kagome snorted. If only little miss Lady Kikyo even knew the _half _of it.

"And no one is coming for you," Sango added. "We do not know where you are from and no one seems to know who you are."

Kagome almost wanted to trust Sango for a second, but Kagome could not. She could not allow her heart to be crushed when the realization of her lying set in. Kagome shook her head, feeling tears well up behind her eyes. They would not fall though. Kagome had not cried in a long time. She was not even sure she knew how to anymore.

Sango looked a little helpless, afraid she had upset Tacy. "But I am sure they are working hard to find you!" Sango quickly continued. Kagome, for the first time made a sound. It sounded like a strangled laugh. Kikyo was a little taken aback, shooting a look at Sango.

Sango shrugged helplessly, unsure if Tacy wanted to be found or not. Miroku, pulled Sango back, but not close enough to him before she swatted him, glaring at him. Miroku did his best to smile innocently, but Sango would have none of it. She jerked out of his arms and stood on the other side of Inuyasha, away from him.

"Do you wish to return?" Kikyo asked gently. Kagome sighed, writing something down. Kikyo took the paper and read, "'I do not have a choice in the matter. I will go back.'"

"But do you want to return?" Inuyasha urged.

Kagome laughed bitterly and wrote down her words. "'I am not as stupid as to speak against my master, demon. You will find no satisfaction in hurting me today,'" Kikyo read.

Sango gasped, smacking Inuyasha on the arm. "You hurt her?" Sango screeched in his ear.

"I-I-she is lying!" Inuyasha defended, unsure of why this girl had something against him. Had they met before?

Kagome groaned, falling back on the bed. These people did not make any sense! What was their angle, their purpose with her? They seemed delusional and a bit stupid. Not one had hit her, not one had belittled her, and not one delighted in seeing her in pain. In fact, they seemed dead set against it. They had _healed _her.

She looked as Sango and Kikyo yelled at a confused Inuyasha. The other man, watched, smiling, like it was funny. There were too many humans, Kagome decided. Sure, she had seen the normal human whore in the manor, but a male? Female demons refused to bed human males, afraid they would be infected with the human seed. A child like that could not live in a demon or human world.

She glanced over at Sesshomaru, the only seemingly sane one. She knew he was a demon, despite what the others said. She walked over to him, looking determined. He looked down at her as she stopped in front of him, staring defiantly up at him. The room quieted, looking at the pair. Kagome crushed the balled up paper into his hand. Sesshomaru smoothed it out, looking over the words.

He raised his eyebrow haughtily. "I saved you, why would I intend to injure you? You speak nonsense girl."

Kagome snorted, wanting to laugh.

Sesshomaru stared at her and asked, "What is your name?"

In a quiet and clear voice, Kagome answered, "Kagome."

**A/N: **And there you go! See, wasn't that worth the wait? Maybe sort of? :) Anyway, I should be able to post up another on Sunday, seeing as it is Winter Break. Haha, maybe I'll even get a chance to work on some more of my writing. And if they are any spelling errors, I apologize. I read over both this one and the last one with speed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The room did not move an inch. Finally, Inuyasha sputtered, "You can talk."

Kagome laughed, rather harshly, and replied, "I am not a mute."

"Well, why did you not talk before?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome sniffed, dismissing him. "For reasons that are my own," she replied vaguely.

"She thought we would hurt her," Sesshomaru cut in, earning a glare from Kagome.

Sang tilted her head, confused. "Why would we hurt you?" She asked. Kagome shrugged, "That is not information that you need to know."

"Where are you from?" Kikyo prompted, still hoping to get a reply now that Kagome spoke freely.

"I cannot divulge that," Kagome sniffed, trying to look intimidating. She was dwarfed by Sesshomaru's tall height, so it was a futile attempt.

"Well, wherever you are from, you are not going back," Kikyo decided, her mind set.

Kagome snorted. These people, they thought they were so powerful. Like any of them could truly threaten Naraku. Sesshomaru's sword _had _been pretty intimidating, but Naraku was more powerful than a sword. No, he held the most feared and powerful weapon in the palm of his hand.

"I am grateful for you kindly taking me into you home and for healing me, but I must continue on," Kagome argued.

Kikyo made a sound of disbelief. "You are far from having a full health. You cannot leave just yet."

Kagome shook your head. "Impossible. I have not moved far enough from my place of origin."

"You were with demons were you not?" Sango asked quietly. "Were you a, uh, a-?"

Kagome let out a harsh laugh. "_Never,_" she hissed, eyeing both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dangerously. She still did not trust their heritage.

Sesshomaru met her gaze evenly. "No demons may come near my lands," he boasted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Naraku could do whatever he wanted, the bastard. "Do not underestimate the powers outside of your land, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome warned with a rueful smile. "You do not know the horror I have seen, the pains I have been dealt."

Sango only shook her head, sighing. "It is safer here than out there."

Kagome regarded Sango carefully, looking her up and down critically. Sango looked brave enough, strong for a woman, but she already could see it. Behind her eyes flashed a scene of Sango being ripped in half, so easily it could be done. Kagome shut her eyes, shaking her head, willing the image away.

"Fine," Kagome sighed, "I will stay. For now." Kagome walked past them, settling down on the bed. She pulled the blanket over herself, facing away from them.

Kikyo looked at the rest, shooing them out with her eyes. She had to forcefully push Miroku out, who had that look in his eyes again. Sesshomaru left last, looking over Kagome's form with a cool gaze. He left suddenly, closing the doors behind him.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Two days later, Kaede had returned once again, tending to Kagome. At Kagome's request, and to the utter amazement of Koga, she had kindly asked him to turn everyone away from her room, save the old woman. Kagome had overheard the heated debates from the other side of the door, but Kagome remained steadfast. She did not want to see any of them.

As the time passed, Kagome began to feel that they had not been lying. Naraku would not have been pleased to have her away so long, out of his jurisdiction. If any of them had notified him, Naraku would have been here already, ready to reclaim his pet. Kagome's lip curled at that thought.

"You are healing quite quickly," Kaede remarked with amazement. Kagome's fingers twitched, unsure of what to say. She knew why that was true. If Kagome had arrived with a little more strength, all the little cuts and bruises would have been a distant memory. But no, she was slowly regaining her needed nutrition and so she was slowly regaining her fast healing. If it was true that they intended to keep her a little longer, Kagome would have to make sure she did not injure herself later. A deep cut that disappeared with amazing speed would _not _be a good thing.

"I have always healed fast," Kagome quickly answered. "Besides, the injuries were not that bad." Kaede looked at her, silently communicating that she thought differently. There had been a lot of blood loss.

"Kaede," Kagome asked quietly, feeling like this elderly lady was not a threat, "Why do Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have white hair? I was told they were not demon. But their eyes…"

Kaede looked up at Kagome and sighed. "It is true, they themselves are not demons. But they have demon blood."

"How much?" Kagome asked. Kaede shrugged. "As long as I have been here, the Lord of this house has had the same hair and eyes. It will remain that way, until the blood is so far diluted, it is all but gone."

Kagome nodded. "I did not realize how strong demon traits were."

Kaede laughed. "Yes, they do tend to stick around. But do not fear them; they have no ties to any demons."

Kagome thought for a moment, before asking, "Do you know of a demon named Naraku?"

Kaede looked at Kagome with careful eyes. "We do not like to talk of Naraku and the shame he has placed upon his own upbringing. Why do you ask?"

"I have only heard of him," Kagome replied confidently, not wanting Kaede to be suspicious of her. She did not want the woman to be given the slightest idea of where she came from. "I am only curious due to the stories I have hear about him."

"Naraku was once human," Kaede commented, rubbing some sort of herb on Kagome's leg. That cut had been rather deep.

"Once?" Kagome asked, "As in, once in another life?"

Kaede laughed softly. "Few know of the ability to change who they are. Naraku spoke to a spider demon, asking to combine together for strength. The spider demon did just that, along with many other demons. Naraku became not human, but not fully a demon either. He became a holder for many different demons. He gave up his humanity for power."

Kagome did not reply, looking at her reflection in the window. Never once had she been told that story, but she felt that Naraku had been afraid of his lack of natural abilities. Maybe that was why Naraku was such a heartless man, maybe he was trying to make up for his shortcomings by being such a cruel master.

"Not this, but not the other," Kagome murmured to her reflection. She reached out a hand, touching the warm glass. Outside, the warm sun shone down and Kagome yearned for the light. For two years, she had only seen the dark of night and the greyness of her confines. When she had run, she had seen the sun, but she had feared for her life so much she was never given the chance to bask in its rays.

"May I venture outside?" Kagome asked politely.

"I know not if you are well enough," Kaede sighed, examining her leg.

Kagome pictured the gardens of her old home and smiled to herself. She knew they would not be as grand, but it was better than nothing. She wanted to go out so badly; she knew she would have to play some heartstrings.

"I have not been in the sun for so long," Kagome spoke quietly, looking at her feet. She heard Kaede sigh, and Kagome smiled, knowing she had given in.

"Fine, have it your way."

Kagome jumped up, energy flowing through her veins. She ran to the door, ripping it open and scaring Koga slightly. She rushed out of the room, intent on finding her way out.

Kaede walked to the door and stood beside Koga. "Damn, what got into her?" Koga asked.

"Spring fever," Kaede replied, walking off, leaving Koga just as confused.

**A/N: **It's early on Sunday and I'm posting (whaaa?)! Anyway, for the next two weeks, posting is going to get a little unusual. Seeing as I'm not going to school right now, I can post whenever I feel like it. So, yeah. :) Expect to see new chapters at random intervals of time.

Also, I would like to mention something kind of important. A few people have been asking for longer chapters, which I totally understand, and I feel like there is something that I need to tell you that I do not believe I ever told you. Basically, longer chapters for this story aren't going to happen, but for a very good reason. You see, I already wrote out this whole story. Before I even posted up the first chapter, this whole story was completed. Now, I can still edit future chapters, thus making them longer, but it won't be common and it won't add that much. I'm still pretty new at this whole thing (story-writing, that is) and so I make short chapters. I would like to apologize, but there isn't much I can do. /:

**TearsDrippingDown:** I realize now how big of a deal Kagome talking was to people.

**drkkizzes12: **I just reread this whole story again a few nights ago and let me say, I think it gets even better. This, my friend, is only the beginning.

**InconsciousSin: **Luckily for you, for the next two weeks, you won't have to wait as long for chapter updates. Best news ever, right? :)

**lakeya2700: **You guys make me laugh. I swear, you all were so surprised that she said something. I guess to you that means the story is moving forward?

**Ainhoa11: **Hehe, Pictionary would have been really hilarious. Sadly, it was not invented in their time. :(


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kagome took in a deep breath when she had made her way into the gardens. Her hands reached out towards the sky and she spun around like a child. Kagome could only imagine how pale she looked under the sun. She had not been out in the sun too often. Even when she had escaped, she was forced to stay in the shadows, avoiding roads and large patches of clear sky in order to stay concealed.

Kagome collapsed on the ground, lying in the grass. She did not care if she became dirty; she was not going to miss out on an opportunity like this.

"You are well enough to go out?" Kagome cracked open an eye, seeing Sesshomaru tower over her. She stood up quickly, not wanting him to be taller than her more than he already was.

"I wanted to go out," she said defensively.

Sesshomaru gave her a condescending look, making Kagome's blood boil. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth. "That does not mean you should be out," he responded.

Kagome sighed, relaxing her shoulders. Behaving like she was, she was not going to get what she wanted. Instead, she decided to play the way she had with Kaede.

"I have not been out in so long," Kagome spoke, her voice just over a whisper. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Back in," Sesshomaru commanded, pointing at the door Kagome had come through. Kagome's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose, quite astounded that she had disobeyed him so blatantly.

"As a guest at my ma-" Sesshomaru was cut off as Kikyo appeared from the trees, shaking her head. "Oh, Sesshomaru, do not be so heartless. Kagome looks so pale; I would not be surprised if she had not seen the sun in years."

Kagome snorted. "Spot on," she muttered under her breath. Kikyo placed a gentle hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Just let her get some fresh air. She will heal faster," Kikyo added. Kagome was healing fast as it was, but she did not say that. Instead, she nodded her head vigorously.

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo and Kagome. "Fine," he decided, "But you will watch her." Sesshomaru walked back into his manor, leaving a happy Kikyo and Kagome.

"So," Kikyo started, moving to go sit on a bench, "you could not wait to go out?"

Kagome nodded. "I have only been out during the night. Except, of course, when I was found." Kikyo nodded, looking up at the sky.

"You were a sight. I thought you were dead," Kikyo sighed.

_I wish I was dead, _Kagome thought bitterly. If life had taught her anything, it was that she was trapped, no matter how free she felt. Her father had done that to her, he had cursed her to a life of ownership, where she was nothing but property.

"Why were you so beat up?" Kikyo asked. Kagome twisted her skirt nervously. "My master was not kind," Kagome decided to say.

"Demons," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded "They do not like humans that much." But it was more than that, Kagome knew. It was Naraku's way of scaring her, by showing that no matter the strength and abundance of the power she possessed, he was always going to be above her.

"Well, you cannot go back," Kikyo spoke, looking at Kagome meaningfully.

"No, I cannot," Kagome lied. She would go back anyway. Running away from Naraku had been a stupid idea her delusional mind, that in the pain and starvation, thought was a good idea. Naraku would surely punish her for it. She shivered at the possible scenarios that would go through his mind.

Kikyo noticed her shiver and asked, rather concerned, "Are you cold?"

Kagome shook her head, not looking Kikyo in the eye. "No, I just, thought of something."

"Oh." Kikyo could sense that Kagome did not want to talk about it.

It was silent between the two when Kikyo interrupted it. "Do you wish to run?" she asked, knowing that Kagome had not been able to be very energetic recently.

Kagome shook her head; she had done enough running in her lifetime. Recently, it felt as if that was all she had done. Now, given the ability to remain still, she was going to cherish it. "No," Kagome answered, "I really just want to sit."

Kikyo sighed, looking up at the tree above them. A leaf fell from it, swirling gently to the ground. Kagome was so full of mystery and she was not much of a conversationalist.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"So, how long is she staying?" Ginta asked, polishing his sword from the side of the room, sitting up on a three-legged stool.

Koga only shrugged. "No idea. Kinda weird, though. Real secretive."

"Think she is a spy?" Hakkaku whispered.

Koga chuckled. "Not well fed for a spy. Real torn up too upon arrival, I hear," Koga commented.

"Good set-up. Who would not help a poor young lady, abused by her past master?" Ginta snickered.

"Exactly!" Hakkaku shouted. "Next thing you know, she will be slitting our throats in our sleep!"

Koga let out a bark of laughter. "Do not start any rumors, boys. That girl is so small, she could not cause harm to anyone."

Ginta nodded. "Koga's got a point. She is really tiny, I doubt she could kill a man, let alone injure them."

Hakkaku grunted, but relented. "Fine, but do not come crying to me when that little menace tries to cut you open."

Koga grinned. "Wanna make a bet?"

" Always. What is on the table?" Koga thought for a moment, before responding, "If I win, you have to take up my gate guard duties."

"And," Hakkaku started, "If I win, I get your sword."

Koga's eyes slipped down to his sword, a gift from rising in rank. "Fine," he chuckled, "not like you are gonna win."

Hakkaku stuck out his hand and Koga took it firmly, shaking it. Ginta, as the witness, only rolled his eyes. All he knew for sure was that one of them was going to regret this bet badly.

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I have presented to you! I meant to post it up yesterday as a Christmas/holiday season gift, but then the next thing I knew, it was midnight and my brain had clocked out. I decided you guys all deserved better than a chapter full of grammatical errors (that I always seem to have!). So, happy late-holiday gift! :D

A lot of reviews for this last chapter, I noticed. :) I'm glad to see you guys are getting more and more excited over my story! I think the next few chapters are going to be a bit dry (I can't remember, but I think), but stick around because I know (I think around chapter 14), the story really picks up again as I lay in pretty little plot points.

**kittygirlthing97: **Now, would it be the same if they didn't all become buddy-buddy? Because, seriously, I don't know. And as for the story pair-ups and what not, I think you already know. :)

**lakeya2700: **With you on that one. By the way, what does "Smh" mean? I have seen it before, like a million times, but I have never asked what it meant.

**TearsDrippingDown: **Oh my god, LAWL. I laughed when I read your comment. X)

**InconsciousSin: **Yeah, no need to every worry about a month of waiting for a new chapter. For me, that just makes me angry, having to wait a long time for a chapter. That is why when I first started up on this site, I decided to write the whole story out and then post it up, so I would not have to try and find time to write, edit, and post while people waited to see what would happen next. Also, thank you for the compliment. I do try my best at the whole writing thing. :)

**Pokemoneeveeforever: **…and now you telling me of your reaction made me laugh, but I did not fall out of my bed. Mainly because I am in chair at my desk. But I laughed, so kind of the same thing.

**OyaYansa9: **Thank you, I do my best to come off as original. :) And, don't worry, I'll keep updating until the very last chapter!

**Ainhoa11: **I'm glad to know my plot is interesting! I also hope your holidays were happy as well! :D

**Disappearcompletely: **No problem, I'm just glad you liked it! Now, you may or may not be online to see this post, but I did just get your review so maybe! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A month had passed since the peculiar arrival of Kagome and she was in a fine state of health. The constant supply of food was the main reason for that. Kagome knew by now that she had overstayed her welcome. The past month had been blissful, though the first week had been a little shaky. Kagome could almost feel herself getting used to living here. It was different from her old home, such as she could see the front of her house from the room she resided in. Sometimes she would find herself watching as people past by on the road, heading to the market. Nobody in the house scurried around her or whispered fearfully behind cupped hands. It was like her old home, only friendlier.

But staying put all these people at risk. Kagome had grown quite fond of Kaede and even Kikyo to a certain degree. She even somewhat liked Koga, though he was a bit rude occasionally. It was amazing that Naraku had not found her yet, but it would not last long. The more time that passed, the more Kagome was put on edge. Naraku would find her soon; there was no doubt about that.

Kagome spent most of her time, to the amazement of everyone else, in the library reading. It was a dangerous idea, considering she was not supposed to know how to read or write. Kagome was supposed to be a mistreated servant, not an educated lady. Kagome loved to read though, so she could not stay away from the books and worded pages that seemed to call out to her. Besides, when Naraku came for her, she would not be able to read another book in who knew how long.

Kagome was currently reading a historical text when she heard a small noise, one that sounded like a grunt. She looked up from the words from where she sat curled up tightly in a chair. She placed the book down gently and stood up, rounding the corner.

Kagome saw a young boy, about ten or so, dressed in loose pants and a vest, scaling the shelves.

"Do you need help?" Kagome asked and the boy, quite surprised, let out a yelp and crashed to the ground. Kagome walked over to him and crouched down, wondering if he was okay.

The boy sat up so quickly, Kagome fell backward to avoid being hit. "I am fine!" the boy announced in a strange accent.

"Are you sure?" Kagome wondered. The boy turned around and nodded, his red hair flying. Kagome started laughing; his face was so comical.

"What?" he asked confused.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, standing up. "Who are you?"

The boy hopped up, straightening his clothes. "I am Shippo, the messenger boy. Who are you? I have never seen you in the manor before."

"I am Kagome," Kagome answered. Shippo's eyes widened. "You are that girl that was rescued off the side of the road! I heard Lord Sesshomaru fought off a hoard of demons and bandits to save you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was only unconscious from running so much."

Shippo's face fell. "Oh, that is good too, I guess." His face lit up again almost immediately again. "Were you running from a hoard of demons and bandits?"

"I guess you could say that," Kagome responded dryly.

Shippo's mouth broke out into a wide grin. "Oh, I cannot wait to tell the boys in town! They will have nothing on this!" Shippo ran off, completely forgetting why he was in the library in the first place.

Kagome sighed heavily, afraid that she was so well known here. It would most definitely not be long before Naraku caught word of this.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kikyo located Sesshomaru with much difficulty. It was strange, considering there was so much of the manor he did not dare go to.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo called out, catching his attention. His head snapped in her direction and he almost looked annoyed. Kikyo sighed, having a feeling that Sesshomaru was in a most sour mood.

"What?" He nearly growled.

Kikyo frowned at him. "Kagome cannot leave," she stated, hands on hip.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. "I cannot stop her."

Kikyo's mouth fell open and she glared at him. "She is not safe outside. She is a girl and the world will take advantage of that."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It is not my decision. Are you suggesting I barricade the door?"

Kikyo laughed humorlessly. "Very funny, Sesshomaru. No, I am suggesting that you give her another option. She thinks she is a burden here."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "What are you suggesting?"

"Ask her to work here."

Sesshomaru made a sound of disbelief. "I cannot offer jobs to anyone off the streets."

"It seems she was already a servant, a mistreated one at that. A job here would be of no difficulty," Kikyo argued.

Sesshomaru sighed. "If I ask her, will you leave me alone?"

Kikyo nodded. "If you ask her."

"There is no guarantee she will say yes."

"But we can try, Sesshomaru. I do not know where she came from, but I fear for her. She is not safe out there."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

It was night when Sesshomaru decided to offer Kagome a job. She was in her room, which was lit dimly with candles. She sat in her bed, kneeling, looking at her reflection in the window pane. Sesshomaru would have thought her vain if it was not for the frown marring her face. She seemed most unhappy about something.

He cleared his throat and her head snapped around. Her eyes narrowed immediately when she saw who it was. Even after he had given her food to eat and a room to sleep in, she was still careful around him. It was obvious that Kagome did not trust Sesshomaru one bit.

"I have come to offer you something." Sesshomaru did not move from his position by the door. Kagome remained kneeling on her bed and she nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"I offer you a job."

Kagome was shocked. A job? One with pay and board? "What kind of job?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"As a maid," Sesshomaru clarified. Kagome thought for a moment. A job would be nice, would it not? She could buy her own things with money an-no! Kagome shook her head. She could not stay!

"I am sorry to say I cannot accept your offer," Kagome replied, turning back to the window.

Sesshomaru frowned. "You have somewhere else to be?" he asked.

Kagome turned back to look at him. "No, but-"

"I do not see why you cannot accept my offer. It is the kindest you will receive," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome could not understand why he cared, even the least bit.

"I cannot stay," Kagome told him, but Sesshomaru would have none of it.

"You have nowhere else to go, so you may stay. I expect to see you working. Talk to Kaede about your job." In one fluid motion, Sesshomaru opened up the door and walked out.

Kagome sat on her bed, not comprehending what had just happened. She had a job…? A real and actual job? It was almost laughable, almost. Could she really stay? Kagome gave it a thought. It would be useful to have some money on the road, so she could afford to buy some food or a place to stay overnight. With a short nod of her head, it was decided, Kagome would stay for only a short while until she had enough to leave. Though, Kagome could not help but feel like she was staying for a totally different reason.

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! Kind of boring, but it means we are moving forward in the story! Like I already mentioned, the next few chapters will be slow and dull, so you cannot say you didn't see this coming. :) I hope to get at least another chapter up before the new year, but thanks to three new wifi-hogging devices in my house, along with having poor service to begin with, being able to access the internet has become a lot more difficult. I mean, I could just go all the way downstairs and reset the wifi, thus knocking everyone off, but I'm just too lazy. :P

**BlindSaya- **I believe this should answer your question (yes). I also do hope some of your other questions get answered soon, but I doubt it. I'm kind of a horrible person like that, making you have to wait until the very end. :)

**Lakeya2700- **Shake my head. Huh. I was once told that it meant "smash my head," which, as you probably understand, makes next to no sense. Shake my head sounds a lot more legit.

**TearsDrippingDown- **I'm being forced to view your review from my phone's saved emails, so either your itachi face looks cooler online or I'm not understanding something. What is an itachi face, if you don't mind explaining?

**Guest- **Hehe, friends of some sort. :) I think that takes a while, I hope you have patience. I mean, later Kagome's mistrust will make more sense (either that or it already does), so I'm trying to make it all happen at a believable pace, rather than real quick.

**InconciousSin- **Well, it's nice to know I wasn't the only one. :) Most people don't like Kikyo, do they? I, personally, don't hate her, the actual Kikyo, mainly because in my mind, the Kikyo present most of the time in the anime is not the actual Kikyo. Thus, I do not hate the real Kikyo.

**Ainhoa11- **I know, I just give the best presents, don't I? :) Also, you just reminded me that I needed to add a small bit to the end of this story. Excuse me. :3

**Princess-snow510- **It's funny, you see. You would have gotten that update sooner if I could have gotten the internet to work sooner. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Kagome could not even begin to comprehend what had taken over her in the morning. For some ungodly reason she had woken up early that morning and went straight to Kaede about this job. Kaede, having already been informed of the situation, handed Kagome an apron and a duster. It was strange, really, knowing she would be cleaning. She had never cleaned back at her old home, and even under the supervision of Naraku had she barely cleaned a thing. She had to keep up the charade though, so she pretended she knew exactly what she was doing. Kagome had been introduced to the head, Eri, and was currently being informed of her duties.

"Lord Sesshomaru expects nothing less than perfection," Eri informed Kagome. "Dusting, wiping, scrubbing; all of it must be done just as he expects it to be." Kagome could not help but think that Sesshomaru was something of a perfectionist. The manor already looked considerable clean to her. Then again, Naraku's manor had smelled of ale and bodily excrement's. The walls and floors had not been in their most pristine condition. Kagome could not really remember how clean her father's manor had been.

"I suggest you go along dusting and straightening books and such," Eri decided. "If we need an extra hand for scrubbing the floors, someone will come and tell you to do so."

Kagome nodded. "I will try to do my best."

Eri looked at her funny. "Were you not a maid before this?"

"Oh, yes," Kagome lied, "It is just that my old master did not worry too much about the littlest of spots."

Eri snorted. "Well, do not miss those spots here if you want to keep your job." Eri left her then, wishing her good luck. Kagome knew that dusting was not difficult; it was just a few feathers attached to a stick. Kagome started on the top floor in the house, one floor that no one seemed to be occupying for the time being. She passed several people on the stairs on the way up, none who she recognized and none who had possessed white hair. She privately wondered exactly how extensive the family of Sesshomaru was here.

Kagome stopped at the end of a dimly lit hallway, the curtains of the window pulled shut tightly. On the far wall was a portrait of a woman, with unimaginably long black hair. The woman looked cold and distant, with a still face. Kagome could not help but think that the portrait was done by the same man who had done the one of the woman in her old home.

Kagome felt homesick for once in a long while. She wondered how it looked now. She imagined that the gardens had become rough and uncared for. The manor was surely abandoned, the servants having fled when their master was found dead. Kagome only hoped that Buyo was okay. She missed her cat dearly. He had been her one true companion through it all.

Kagome sighed, turning to face away from the lady. Maybe it was Sesshomaru's wife? She surely seemed like the lady of the house. But due to the fact that the painting was stored so far from the eyes of everyone else, Kagome could only believe that the woman had died. Maybe that was why Sesshomaru was so emotionless. Losing a loved one was hard.

Kagome sneezed as she brushed the duster over a small wooden table. If Sesshomaru wanted such an immaculate home, why was this hallway covered in dust? It seems she had found her quiet place to stay for the day.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Three young boys with messy hair and dirty faces sat atop a large boulder just on the outskirts of the thick woods located near the populated village.

Shippo, with his bright red hair, sat the closest to the forest's edge.

A slightly older boy with her dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail taunted, "What? Ya scared Shippo?" The boy next to him with short black hair snickered.

"I ain't scared," Shippo snapped, glancing briefly at the dark woods, "just contemplating my entrance."

The boy with the short hair rolled his eyes. "He is scared, Kohaku."

Kohaku nodded, his ponytail bouncing. "'Course he is. Afraid the Beast is gonna eat you?"

Shippo tugged nervously of the hem of his shirt. "I ain't scared and I'll show you!" Shippo jumped off the rock and crept slowly to the forest. The two boys sat on the rock, holding their breaths as Shippo moved closer.

Kohaku exchanged a look with the other boy before bellowing, "ROAR!" Shipp jumped in the air, falling backwards.

Kohaku and the other boy laughed heartily, clutching their stomachs, trying not to roll off the boulder. "S'not funny!" Shippo shouted, his fists clenched.

From the edge of the village, Sango came stomping up to the three. "What are you doing?" She demanded. The three boys jumped before looking down at their bare feet timidly.

"Just having some fun, sister," Kohaku stated in a low voice.

Sango tapped her foot on the dirt. "It is getting dark; you should not be out here!" Kohaku and the other boy slid off the rock and stood before Sango. Shippo joined them hesitantly.

"You know the forest is dangerous at night," Sango lectured. "You do not know what kind of animals are in there!"

Kohaku drew a pattern in the dirt with his toe. "We just wanted to see The Beast."

Sango shook her head. "No, you do not. The Beast is a terrifying monster with eyes like hell. Its' claws can shred you with one swipe and its' bite can crunch rock."

Shippo nodded, but Kohaku exclaimed, "How would you know? You have never seen it!"

"I have not, thank the Lord, but Sesshomaru has," Sango pointed out. All three boys looked up at the stately manor on the hill. Shippo gulped.

"And we do not doubt Lord Sesshomaru, do we?" Sango asked. All three boys nodded. Satisfied, Sango pulled at her brother's arm. "Now, Kohaku, be happy I am not telling father of this."

She turned to look at the two other boys. "Sota, go home before I tell your mother about this!" The boys with the short hair quickly scampered off into the village, not once looking back. "And Shippo, return to Kaede's hut. She will not be happy about this." Shippo nodded solemnly before heading up the hill to the manor.

Shippo was horribly frightened by the woods at night, though he would never tell his friends that. Shippo sighed heavily, kicking a rock. Two years ago, The Beast, the one everyone feared with great reason, had killed his parents. They had gone into the forest back when The Beast was nothing but a nightmare. The whole village had heard their screams and the only thing that had been found of them was a small woven basket and blood. Shippo shivered, remembering when he had been told of his parent's fate. Ever since then, he had been raised by Kaede in her hut residing on Lord Sesshomaru's land.

He missed them dearly, wishing that like his two friends he could have parents who would be angry at his irresponsibility. Of course, Kohaku did not have a mother, but he had an older sister, Sango, who, by the way she could act, was practically the same thing.

As the sun finally set over the horizon, Shippo entered the small hut, sitting down in front of the fire. Kaede, from her seat, turned to face him. "Was it a matter?" Kaede asked gently.

Shippo shrugged. "I wanted to see The Beast today."

Kaede laughed softly. "The Beast does not reside in one forest. It is a travelling animal. It has not permanent settlement."

"I wanted to be brave," Shippo sighed, wriggling his toes.

"You may not find The Beast, but there is another place that is said to be just as fearful and it does not move," Kaede told him.

Shippo's head shot up to look at Kaede. "Where?"

Kaede laughed at his excitement. "It is down the main road going east. It is quite the journey, but the manor is said to be the home of…something else."

Shippo cocked his head. "Something else?"

Kaede nodded. "Many rumors circulate amongst the villagers that live in the town near it. They speak with fear of what happened in there."

"What? What?" Shippo nearly shouted, standing up.

"I know little of their rumors. But I do know that they are most terrified of it."

Shippo nearly fainted from excitement. He would travel to that manor and venture inside to show that he was brave! He would face whatever the town was most scared of.

"Thank you Kaede!" Shippo hugged the woman. Kaede only chuckled. It seemed to her that every boy around this age felt the need to show his bravery and courage. It was inevitable, really, and the only way to keep Shippo from going after a real horror was to put him against a fabricated one. Kaede had in fact heard much about the tales, but had dismissed them just as quickly. It was only rumors started by the maids and cooks who had worked there, whose Lord had been traumatized by the death of his wife and daughter. The servants, really, were just as crazy as the deceased Lord himself.

**A/N: **Oh, whoa. What is that I see? Could it be…STORY DEVELOPMENT? Well, I guess we'll just have to see, won't we? :) And, I imagine, you already have an idea of what is going to go do, I presume? You'll just have to wait until next year, though (it's so far away!).

Anyway, to all of those who will be celebrating New Year's Eve (or maybe you already have…Australia), I hope your day is awesome! Make up some nice resolutions that you will never fulfill! Now, that's the spirit! :D See ya next year! May it be prosperous or awesome, or both, whichever suits you.

**lakeya2700: **I feel that it was one of the more ridiculous ones, smash my head. Like, where did they come up with _that?_ And wait no more, it's there! ^

**kittygirlthing97: **It's no problem, really, I'm happy you reviewed at all! You see, I'm easily made happy. :) Hope you didn't wait too long, like a day was it?

**drkkizzes12: **I am a schedule type person, I kid you not. Yeah, I know how you feel. I found this one story I really REALLY like, but they haven't updated for over a year (about the length of time I have been waiting…) so yeah. It's so sad. :(

I should go now. I came to procrastinate and now I should probably stop. Evil teachers with assignments over break. I mean no offense to any Hispanics, Spaniards, etc. but I hate your language. I'm suffering…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"And how are you?" Kikyo asked Kagome one day when she spotted Kagome wiping a cloth over a vase. Kagome held it carefully in her hand, praying to everything holy that she would not drop it. Kagome was not very graceful on two legs and this vase looked very expensive.

"I am fine," Kagome replied. "Fitting in rather nicely, I am."

Kikyo nodded, her mind appearing to be elsewhere considering her eyes seemed absent of real interest.

"Kikyo," Kagome hedged, "Who is the lady of these grounds?" Kikyo's eyes flicked over to Kagome and she laughed. "Me, of course."

Kagome nearly dropped the vase. "You are married to Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome did not mean to sound so surprised, but she could not believe kind and cheery Kikyo was married to Sesshomaru!

Kikyo laughed again, louder this time. "No, no. I am married to Inuyasha, his brother."

"But-I thought-" Kagome stuttered.

"Sesshomaru is not married. As his sister-in-law, I am the lady of the manor until then," Kikyo explained. "Which from the way he behaves will be quite some time."

Kagome nodded, setting the vase down. "Was he ever married?"

Kikyo looked at her confused. "No. Why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged. "A few days ago I saw a portrait of a woman. From the way she was dressed, I thought that maybe she was the deceased lady."

Kikyo looked sad. "That was Izayoi, the late wife of the last Lord, Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father."

"But why was it so far away in the dark?" Kagome inquired.

Kikyo looked uncomfortable. "Sesshomaru, he is still somewhat, uh, upset with his father about her."

"Why?"

Kikyo shifted from foot to foot. "It is not his mother."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh. Is she-was she a mistress?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No, not at all. Toga's first marriage was set up by their parents. He did not really love Sesshomaru's mother. A few years after he was born, Toga met Izayoi and promptly fell in love. Toga immediately sent Sesshomaru's mother away, along with Sesshomaru. She died giving birth to Inuyasha and Toga died some years after."

Kagome nodded. "So, he does not like the painting then. Such a shame, she seemed really beautiful."

Kikyo nodded numbly. "I know very little about her, but some of the older staff members here still think very highly of her."

Kagome turned to look at Kikyo. "Whatever happened to Sesshomaru's mother?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I would imagine that she still resides in her father's manor, days' worth of travel from here. She does not like coming around here. Sesshomaru has visited often, but he mainly sends letters to her."

"Sesshomaru must have come here when his father died. He would have been the proper owner of these lands, seeing as he was the first born," Kagome mentioned.

"Yes, about ten years ago. He was only eleven when he took over the grounds," Kikyo explained.

Kagome was shocked. It seemed quite young to be a lord. It would appear that Toga had no brothers to speak of to watch over the grounds until Sesshomaru was old enough.

"He must have grown up real fast," Kagome said quietly.

"He did. Inuyasha tells me of when Sesshomaru first arrived and he came in acting like a man. Can you imagine? He was eleven!" An old memory of Kagome's arose in her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. It was not best to dwell on the past, considering you could not change a thing.

"You know, we should not talk of such depressing times!" Kikyo announced. "It has been a long time since then and we must look forward towards better times." Kagome nodded, but could not share Kikyo's happiness. Kagome was not looking forward to her future.

"I am sorry for being so nosy," Kagome apologized. "I realize it is not my place to ask such questions, but I was curious and I seem to have forgotten my manners."

Kikyo laughed softly. "It is of no concern, Kagome. Do not apologize for your questions. It is common knowledge around here and it is not as if you can ask anyone these questions, especially Sesshomaru."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. "He is most secretive, I presume. Very allusive," Kagome concluded.

"And he wants everything a certain way," Kikyo sighed, running her hand over a table.

"I should get back to work," Kagome observed. "It has to be spotless!" Kikyo giggled ladylike behind her sleeve and Kagome was mildly shocked at how much Kikyo seemed to be a lady. Kikyo always seemed to act just as a woman should, with grace and a sweet smile. Kagome pulled at her choppy hair as Kikyo walked off. It had been awhile since Kagome had taken care of her hair, but it still seemed pretty despite the troubles it had gone through. Kagome muttered incoherently to herself, wiping off a table. Even after the years of dark, her skin still seemed to glow! It was troubling and Kagome growled. It was selfish of her to be so upset over a pretty complexion and smooth hair, but Kagome could not stop herself from doing so anyway. What she would not give to be normal!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sango pulled a brush through Kikyo's hair, letting it fall smoothly down her back. "He was being so careless," Sango complained.

Kikyo chuckled. "Kohaku is a young boy, about to become a man. He just wants to do something reckless."

"Well, can he not do something so obviously dangerous and careless?" Sango whined.

"Are you done?" a muffled voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. Kikyo looked up into a mirror and caught Sango's eye. The two girls' exchanged a smile.

"So impatient," Kikyo murmured.

"Beauty takes time!" Sango shouted.

They could hear as Inuyasha grumbled something that sounded suspiciously inappropriate.

"How he ever got you, I will never know," Sango muttered as she wrapped up Kikyo's hair on top of her head and secured it with a beaded comb.

"Neither shall I," Kikyo laughed, "But I love him anyway."

"Done," Sango told her, stepping back. "I think I have improved considerably."

Kikyo studied her hair in the mirror. "I do say. I still remember when you first became my lady in waiting and you were terrible with hair!"

Sango frowned. "No need to bring it up again."

Kikyo stood up and smother out the skirt of her dress. It was a dusty pink color with gold ribbon. "I do not see why we have to prepare so much for this," Kikyo expressed.

Sango shrugged. "Just another spoiled daughter of some aristocrat hoping to be queen."

"Sesshomaru is not a king, Sango," Kikyo pointed out.

Sango waved her hand. "Same idea, different titles. What was the name of this one?"

"Shoiri, I think. From what I heard, she is a simpering little bitch."

Sango gasped slightly before bursting out into laughter. "You must not like her at all!"

Kikyo crossed her arms. "From what I have heard, no, I do not."

Sango waved Kikyo to the door. "Judge her after you meet her, okay? Tell me all about her later."

"Are you not coming?" Kikyo inquired. Sango blushed lightly and Kikyo smiled. "Oh, I see. Tell Miroku I said hello."

Sango nodded mutely and opened the door for Kikyo. Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand and the couple headed for the entrance to greet Shiori and her father.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"An absolute menace!" Kikyo ground out back in her room. Sango only half-listened, stroking something in her pocket.

"It was apparent that she had her father on a string. God, I hope Sesshomaru does not lose his mind and marry the girl!"

"Mm-hm," Sango murmured. Kikyo was a little miffed that Sango was not listening until she saw her expression. In a flash, she was seated next to Sango.

"And how was your night?" Kikyo asked. Sango ducked her head to hide her blush, but Kikyo would have none of it. "Tell me."

"It was nice," Sango decided. "We strolled through town, which is all."

"Did you kiss?" Kikyo whispered. Sango did not respond and Kikyo squealed. "You did!"

"So?" Sango asked defensively.

"Is he courting you?" Kikyo replied.

"Oh, I do not know! It seems he is and then he goes and flirts with the village girls!" Kikyo patted Sango on the back sympathetically.

"It is Miroku," Kikyo sighed. "But I know he feels strongly for you. He just does not know how to show it, really."

Sango pulled an object out of her pocket and Kikyo's eyes widened. In Sango's hand was a necklace with a long silver chain with a small purple stone hanging of it, wrapped in a silver wire.

"Lovely," Kikyo murmured. "He got that for you?"

Sango sighed, smiling. "He did."

Kikyo looked Sango in the eye and smiled. "Do not worry, Sango. I feel that only good can come from this."

Sango turned back to look out the window. "Oh, I do hope you are right."

**A/N: **ANDDDD…that would be something of a filler chapter. I guess I just wanted to give some Sango-Kikyo "girl time" or whatever I was thinking about when I wrote this because honestly, I don't remember a darn thing!

**BlindSaya: **You are ever so welcome! :) And it's not that my teacher is bad at her job, it's just that I suck at pronunciation. :P Like man, am I bad. I could never go to Mexico because they would all look at me funny, wondering what the heck I was trying to say…

**lakeya2700: **OMG, smash my hat? Oh god, that's hilarious. I think I'll go sit in a corner and laugh hysterically now. I'm like dying here. XD

**TearsDrippingDown: **Like big to the story line? Well, let me tell you, I have one hell of a jaw-dropper for a climax. Kinda far, but totally worth the wait. Now, how does that sound? :)

**drkkizzes12: **Like, when you see your name here and then you feel like a famous person? Well then, I think I'll just make it real noticeable. **DRKKIZZES12. **Bam. I don't know, could it be her home? O.o You'll just have to wait and see! :D

**Ainhoa11: **So, you already know Spanish? I'm jealous because I wish I did. It also doesn't help that I'm really white-girl, so all my Mexican friends look at me funny when I try to pronounce Spanish words.

**kittygirlthing97: **Hmm, maybe…or maybe not. Maybe I have something else in mind, something different…maybe (ah, so annoyingly ominous). And who said it was Kagome's home? Oh wait, I think that would be me…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sun beat down on the ground and the town milled around, staying in the shade and fanning themselves. It was much cooler back in the manor. Kikyo and Sango had opted for lighter dresses and Inuyasha looked miserable hiding out in a room with the least amount of windows. The heat still got to him anyway. Only Sesshomaru and Kagome were unaffected by the heat. Sesshomaru, of course, kept his face stiff through everything so one was not able to tell if the heat bothered him at all. Kagome, on the other hand, had dealt with heat much more serious than this. On the occasional bash Naraku held where Kagome was allowed to attend, the Demons always had roaring fires no matter the season. And Kagome had decided the heat of a fire was _much _worse than the heat of the sun.

"I need," Inuyasha gasped, "a drink." Kikyo fanned herself, trying to keep the heat at bay. "I second that motion," she decided. Sango nodded miserably.

Kagome found them sitting in a lounge room, the curtains closed. She squinted as she stepped into the dim room. "It is so dark in here," she commented.

"Oh, you have come!" Kagome looked over to see a man lying out in a chair. He had been in her room when Kagome had first arrived, but she did not know his name. "Maybe your cool beauty cou-"

"Miroku!" Kikyo shouted and he shut up, smiling lazily. Sango looked murderous and Kagome took a step back.

"I can fetch you a drink," Kagome told them and Kikyo nodded. "Yes, please do. It would be most appreciated," Kikyo told her.

Kagome left quickly, laughing to herself. If she was not quick enough, it seemed she would only find puddles when she returned.

Once down in the kitchen, Kagome spotted the red-headed boy again, Shippo. "Hello," she greeted.

Shippo looked up at her and smiled. "Hello again Kagome. I hope you a faring well in this oppressive heat."

Kagome asked one of the cooks for four glasses of lemonade and turned back to Shippo. "I am well. You?"

Shippo shrugged. "Too hot to play outside, sadly."

"Well, this manor is quite large. I am sure you can find some empty room with some trinkets in it. Inuyasha was once a boy," Kagome reminded him.

Shippo frowned. "Inuyasha does not like me touching his stuff."

Kagome laughed. "He cannot share then, can he?"

Shippo shook his head. "Inuyasha could not share if his life depended on it."

Kagome smiled. "Then I do not know what to tell you."

"What did you so when you were stuck inside?" Kagome sighed, remembering all those years of her childhood.

"I had a cat," Kagome confessed. "I used to play with him."

"Do you miss him?" Shippo asked.

"I do," Kagome sighed. "But I am sure he is being taken care of."

A young maid handed Kagome a tray and Kagome took it graciously. "I have duties to attend to, Shippo. Farewell and good luck with your boredom."

Kagome hurried back to the room they had been in and each took a glass greedily. Inuyasha swallowed his drink down with speed. Kikyo rolled her eyes and sipped her drink daintily. She wanted to do as Inuyasha had, but knew better. "That was good," Inuyasha sighed.

"Very refreshing," Miroku agreed. "Kagome, care to join us?"

Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I do not know if I should," Kagome admitted.

"If you want, you can. As the lady of this manor, I allow it," Kikyo smiled. Kagome nodded, taking a seat in a stiff chair.

"I hope this heat will not last long," Kikyo thought allowed. "It is most unbearable."

"At least Shiori is traveling home in it," Inuyasha snickered.

"Who is Shiori?" Miroku asked.

"Some aristocrat's daughter. Her father thought it would be most beneficial if she and Sesshomaru joined in holy matrimony," Kikyo grinned.

"Such a whiner," Inuyasha muttered. "I hope she never comes back."

"Hear, hear," Kikyo murmured.

"Do you not want Lord Sesshomaru to be happy?" Kagome asked politely.

Sango shifted in her seat to look at Kagome. "Shiori, as I have heard, was most unpleasant. She would not have been good for this manor."

"But what about Sesshomaru?" Kagome insisted.

"She was not for him," Kikyo spoke. "Sesshomaru, though he never did show it, loathed Shiori. She was too, I guess, soft."

"Most ladies are," Miroku pointed out. "What does he expect from years of luxury?"

Sango shrugged. "Who knows? And besides, Kikyo is nothing like Shiori!"

"Kikyo is a rare case. Few ladies grow up feeling comfortable to leave their homes," Miroku explained.

"I once knew a lady who wanted to leave her home," Kagome added and everyone looked at her. Realizing she had the floor, Kagome continued, "But her father would not let her leave. She never met a soul outside of her home. She yearned for freedom, though."

"Did she ever get it?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked down. "No, she died without ever experiencing it."

Sango nodded and Kikyo looked sad. Inuyasha snorted. "Shoulda escaped," he commented.

"It was not that easy," Kagome argued. "She was kept under tight watch. Besides, she could not break her father's heart."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I used to run out all the time."

Kikyo giggled. "You were much like an animal, were you not?" Inuyasha shot her a look and Kikyo smiled a t him.

"Kohaku tried to get Shippo to go into the woods yesterday," Sango sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch. "To brave The Beast, it seems."

Miroku chuckled. "Think they can handle that?"

"The Beast?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "What? You do not know of The Beast?"

"I have heard of it," Kagome said quickly, "It is just that I have heard little."

Miroku nodded. "It is supposedly a demon, but no one is sure. Not a single soul that is living has actually seen it."

"Some have seen its eyes, though," Sango added, "The color of hot coals."

"It is a killer, that is for certain. Murders without thought," Miroku continued, glancing at Sango. "It is unstoppable and no one knows where to find it."

"It disappears before the sun rises," Sango sighed. "I wish it could be found, so it could be killed. A menace like that is not safe."

"Rumors have spread of its' origin," Kikyo told her. "Many say it came from a far land. Others think it had been dormant until recently."

"A master of its own," Miroku murmured. "A monster controlled by no one."

"What makes you assume that it is owned by none?" Kagome asked.

"Runs without a master," Inuyasha shrugged. "Or, I guess, you could say Hell is its' master, considering demons come from Hell."

Kagome sat back in her chair and nodded. "How many is it said to have killed?"

"Hundreds, thousands. The numbers vary depending on who you talk to," Sango replied. "All I know is that it has innocent blood on its hands." Kagome could hear deafening screams in her ears as blurry images raced before her eyes. _Those poor souls, _she thought sadly. _May they rest in peace._

"I do not wish to talk of such horrid things," Kikyo spoke. "It is too sad."

"Yes, I feel depressed just thinking of it," Sango sighed and Miroku nodded.

_Best no dwell on tragic things, _Kagome thought. _You cannot change the past._

**A/N: **Oh look, more story development. It's just popping up at random intervals, isn't it? :) Anyway, so it seems there won't be another update until Sunday, seeing as school's back in tomorrow. *sigh* And boy is it going to be a lonnnng week. I have to study for finals, get my Physics grade up, and I think I did the wrong chapters for History notes. Yay. BUT that's not important, I did not come here to complain (unless I could do so in a humorous manner, and that above sentence is lacking in the funnies). So, enjoy this chapter and just wait for the next one!

**lakeya2700: **And the update is here, I hope you enjoy it. :)

**kittygirlthing97: **Haha, would it be a SessxKag if he did? ;)

**TearsDrippingDown:** Naraku's appearance is very minimal, but I gave him a nice grand finale. :)

**princess-snow510: **I realize I wrote something cute. That should be impossible! O.o

**Willow:** Oh, good question. Will she? Hmm, I dunno… :)

**Phantress212012: **That was probably the shortest, non- onamonapia review I have received. And so demanding, but you said please, so it's okay. :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"This is stupid," Inuyasha growled, sitting with his back up against a fallen trunk. "Why did we have to go out this far?"

Sango, beside him, dressed much like a boy, hushed him furiously. "Stop complaining, you baby," she snapped.

"Scared of a monster, Inuyasha?" Shippo snickered from his perch up in a tree. Inuyasha growled at him, only making Shippo laugh harder.

In front of them, covered in vines, was a stately manor. The grounds were unkempt and weeds grew up through cracks. The water fountain was clogged with vegetation and the standing water had attracted small birds and mosquitoes. Several of the front windows were cracked and even broken. Little boys from the nearby town must have come up to knock out a few windows when the manor was deserted.

"It must have been pretty," Sango murmured, eyeing the old building.

Inuyasha snorted, not facing the house. "It has been like two years. It ain't pretty anymore."

Shippo scowled at Inuyasha. "Not now, but once. Two years sure did take a toll of this place." Sango nodded, still admiring the architecture.

"I have never seen such a manor like this," Sango admitted.

Inuyasha shrugged. "The lord travelled a lot obviously. So it is kind of a jumble of different styles. Can we go now?"

Sango ignored his question and stated, "It fits together seamlessly."

Inuyasha picked up a stick and dragged a rock across the surface, smoothing it. "Yeah, yeah, it is a nice house. This is really stupid."

"I have to prove that I am brave," Shippo argued, "and I need witnesses."

"So why did I have to come?" Inuyasha complained.

Sango smiled. "Because we like to make you miserable. Let us go." Sango jumped over the trunk, landing softly on her feet on the other side. Shippo jumped off of the tree branch, rolling on the ground before standing up. Sighing, Inuyasha stood up and walked around the trunk, dropping the rock and stick.

As they made there was towards the iron gate, Inuyasha commented, "are you sure you want to do this? The creature might still live inside. Why leave when ya got a home?" Shippo ignored him, knowing what Inuyasha was trying to do.

Sango stepped through first, the gate creaking in protest. The manor stood ominously in front of them. The entrance was riddled with cracks and the one of the candle boxes in front had fallen, buried partially under leaves. A small rabbit scurried in fright under an overgrown bush. Inuyasha kicked at a forgotten pail. Sango's eyes travelled up the brick wall that encased the back yard. Vines had begun to creep over and make their way down the other side.

"I heard the Lord brought the creature to life, in one of his experiments," Sango whispered. Shippo looked scared and clung to Sango's leg.

Inuyasha snorted. "You got it all wrong. The guy went crazy cuz his child was born still. He brought his child back to life, but she was not the same. She was, odd, I guess. Two days later, the newly risen baby murdered her own mother. Still grieving and still quite mad, the Lord kept the baby hidden in the manor. The girl was not normal; she was like soulless or something. She finally murdered her own father and the servants fled the premises in fear."

Shippo laughed nervously, "You are kidding right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I am only telling you what the town says."

Shipp glanced back at the manor and swallowed heavily. Sango crept up to the door and twisted the handle.

Inside, the house was dark and dusty. Tables were overturned and vases were smashed on the ground. Curtains were ripped and tapestries hung loosely on the wall. Sango walked into the entrance and gazed up. "Wow, goes all the way to the top floor."

A chandelier glimmered hazily under the dim light leaking into the manor. Inuyasha tugged helplessly on a door. "Locked," he muttered.

Sango stood amazed, her hand grazing the stairs rail. The wallpaper was peeling and the designs had faded immensely. Sango could barely make out a scene depicting a hunt. She squinted at it, running her hand over the curled wallpaper.

"Imma go look around," Inuyasha decided, strutting off down a hall.

"Meet too," Sango agreed, already heading up the stairs. Shippo watched as they disappeared. He straightened up, balling up his fists.

"You are brave," he muttered to himself, walking purposely up the stairs. He stopped on the second floor, peering carefully around the corner. Papers littered the floor, fluttering faintly as a breeze made its way through the broke windows. Most of the doors were closed and it seemed that all the doors facing the front of the house were locked tightly. Shippo looked into a few rooms, but saw nothing of interest. He finally came to a room which doors were wide open. Slowly Shippo crept up to the doors and looked into the room.

The walls were colored a pretty green and the room was in better shape than most. Dust was still everywhere, but nothing was broken or shattered. A large bed was off the right, the posts carved to look like trunks. The canopy was a deep green and Shippo admired the stitching, noticing that the structure as a whole looked much like a tree.

He inspected a vanity mirror over to the left, looking through the containers. He held up a necklace, inspecting it. He had no interest in jewelry, so he placed in back in the box and shut the lid. Shippo then rifled through the bureau, cluttered with dresses. Shippo wondered briefly if the undead girl had lived in this room. He shut the drawer with a clack. Shippo sighed; there was not anything cool in here!

Shippo' ears perked up when he heard a shuffling noise. Senses raised, Shippo slowly turned around, afraid of what he might see. "Inuyasha?" he called timidly. "S-Sango?" Suddenly, from behind the bed jumped a figure. Shippo screamed.

**A/N:** Good news everyone! Despite that being probably the meanest thing I have ever done in my life, do not fear! :D You see, I have midterms next week, thus meaning I have half-days for school. So…I plan on having my next update on Wednesday since all I would have to study that day is Video Tech., the easiest class in my existence. So Yay, you won't have to wait as long! But while you do, feel free to make some guesses and imagine ripping my head off for making you wait. :)

**Kenilyn: **Betcha definitely didn't see that coming, now didja? I work on the element of surprise…mainly because that's all I really have.

**Ainhoa11: **Nice to know it's got your curiosity! :) You seem smart, so I imagine you already have it all figured out, huh? :) And the interaction is coming up real soon. I think it was at this point in the story when I had no idea how to move them forward in a relationship so I kind of stalled. Oops. ^.^

In general, I cannot pronounce basically anything in Spanish. Though apparently I'm doing something right if I have an A in that class…

**princess-snow510: **Sure was. :) We got to see a little more of Kagome's real side, I guess you could say.

**lakeya2700: **I also hope this chapter was great. I had a lot of fun writing it, same with the one after this as well. :)

**guest: **Hehe, kinda embarrassed now. I realize I was caught up in development with _other _characters that I lacked development between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Do not fear, though, basically the whole second half of this story features interaction and all that good stuff. So, just be patient, it's coming! :)

**Asdfghjkl: **I know, seems totally unfair, right? Sadly, my teachers beg to differ. :P I mean, you can try convincing them to give me less homework, but I doubt they'd listen (especially my history teacher, I think she would just laugh).


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Inuyasha, having made his way through the dining room and kitchen, stumbled blindly down some wooden steps, hoping he had found the winery. He reached the bottom step and was met with a sad sight. There was no wine down here, only books and vials! Inuyasha groaned, dragging himself over to the wooden table. He rifled through the papers, inspecting the decayed herbs on the table.

"Explains that pungent odor," Inuyasha muttered. He looked over the notes, which were pictures of plants with words scrawled underneath. Some of the words did not seem to be in English, so Inuyasha guessed that maybe the Lord had been a scientist.

A small leather-bound book was tucked between two blocks of wood with other larger books. Inuyasha pulled it out and opened it. Multiple papers were missing and several more had come loose from their binding. The writing was small and smashed together, but Inuyasha was able to read small excerpts in the text.

_November 21,_

_ Change is upon us. I fear that the town had begun to grow restless. My daughter is no older than two, but she walks with much vigor. In her broken sentences she begs me to let her venture outside. I must continually decline her offer and I fear I will eventually give in. I need to let her grow. The manor is just not large enough!_

_ June 16,_

_ She has that look in her eye, but there is nothing I can do. She told me of her attempt of escape, but she refuses to talk about what she saw. Whatever it was, it has made her even more unbearable. She wants out and there is nothing I can do for her!_

_ March 3,_

_ God, the worst has come. It started when I came back from Egypt with a silk dress. I told her how beautiful she would look in it and she threw a fit. I was at loss for words, truthfully. She screamed at me to return it and ran to her room. Later, I found that she had cut herself, a deep mark on her face. I was absolutely terrified! What would I do without her? I know she hates it, how easily it comes to her, but it is out of my hands. Maybe I should not have made the deal, maybe I should have let her die…_

Inuyasha closed the book and threw it on the table, dust flying everywhere. He coughed loudly, his eyes watering. Inuyasha froze. He spun around, expecting to see Shippo on the stairs, looking frightened, but no one was there. Inuyasha moved around the room, but saw no one. _Funny, _he thought, _I could have sworn someone was looking at me._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sango made her way down the hall, making sure she did not miss a thing. She had not heard a sound and was beginning to feel like all the tales were completely silly. Sango laughed at the thought of a man bringing his daughter back to life!

The laughter died in her throat when she rounded the corner and saw a gaping hole in the wall. Sango went over to inspect, stepping around the debris. Whatever had blown a hole through the wall had been large, judging by the diameter. Sango gazed out and was met with a sad sight. What once had been a beautiful garden was covered in weeds, the flowers having withered under them. The bushes obscured pathways and the pond was a scummy color. Sango sighed sadly, turning to look where the blast had come from. It appeared to be a study, with an ornate desk and shelves stuffed with books and papers. Sango only looked in briefly before moving on.

With a chuckled, Sango congratulated herself on finding the library. Surely there would be one book in here talking about the manor's history. Sango skimmed through the books piled on the floor, before moving to the shelves. She ran her finger over their binds, silently reading their names.

"A-ha!" Sango whispered, pulling a heavy book off the shelf. She looked at the black binding, _Family History _scrawled on the cover in silver lettering.

Sango turned around when she heard a thump behind her and the book fell from her limp hands, landing on the ground with a heavy boom. Before her, reading casually, was a man with dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail, with glasses hanging on the end of his nose. The only problem was that the man was not alive. He possessed a glow around his form.

"Ghost," Sango breathed out. The man's head snapped up and Sango winced. He looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"It is my fault," he moaned. "It is my entire fault! Tell her that I am sorry, tell her that I never meant for this to happen! If I could, I would change it, but alas, I cannot! Tell her that I am sorry; I never wanted it to happen! I love her so much!"

Sango nodded numbly, before racing out of the library, not once looking back.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Shippo walked out of the house with a swagger in his step. Sango and Inuyasha stood by the gate, obviously waiting for him.

"Look!" Shippo called.

Sango and Inuyasha looked up to see Shippo holding something. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose.

"It is a cat!" Shippo yelled excitedly. "I found him!" The cat meowed loudly. It was somewhat skinny, with large eyes. "We should take him back. He needs a home."

Sango and Inuyasha glanced at each other, unsure.

"You know what? Whatever," Sango said quickly. "Take him, leave him, I do not care. Let us go!" Sango, followed closely by Inuyasha hurried out of the yard. Shippo only looked at then confused before shaking his head, following.

Sango walked quickly back down the road to Sesshomaru's Manor, a sick feeling in her stomach. The ghost's words had set her on edge. She did not know what he was talking about or who "she" was. Inuyasha, next to her, glanced back warily at the house. Even now, he felt like he was being watched. He noticed as a curtain fell in one of the windows, as if someone was not holding it up anymore. Gulping, Inuyasha turned around and started walking faster.

Shippo looked at the two curiously, petting the cat in his arms. Shippo felt extremely better now, now that he had shown so much courage in the manor. Not once did he see anything terrifying and he had left with his head high. He looked down at the cat and smiled. He knew exactly what to do with the animal.

**A/N: **Ohh, hm, now what do we have going on here? Something strange seems afoot, huh? :) I only hope that this makes you a little more curious about our dear friend Kagome? And do not fear, I have Sesshomaru-Kagome interaction coming up real soon! I almost forgot to update, but as I was watching TV, I suddenly remembered my commitment. Heheh, I have such a bad memory. Ah, well, whaddya gonna do?

**lakeya2700: **Eh, what can I say? I had a lot of time when I wrote this. :)

**TearsDrippingDown: **No picture, but I think they found something better? I wonder what Shippo plans to do with the cat… :)

**Asdfghjkl:** School's not fun, right? *Sigh* Gets in the way of everything. :P And thank you for the lovely compliment, I very much enjoy it!

**Ainhoa11: **Conspiracy theories? Oh my god, I love those things! You wouldn't mind sharing them eventually, right? :) And yes, Hasta Luego!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kikyo pushed through the two large doors, bursting into the room. An aged servant jumped slightly before scurrying out of the room. Kikyo strode over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" she demanded.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, bored. "No," he replied, "I have not."

"Oh, where is he?" Kikyo groaned.

"I thought as his wife you would have a better hold on him," Sesshomaru told her.

"You have known him longer," Kikyo grumbled, "That just is not possible."

Sesshomaru sighed, setting down his book. "You are asking for my help."

Kikyo smiled, blushing. "Is it that obvious?"

"Ever so much." Sesshomaru stood up from his seat, heading out of the room with Kikyo next to him. Kikyo led the way as Sesshomaru trailed along after unenthusiastically looking for his half-wit half-brother.

Kikyo stopped suddenly, waving frantically. "Kagome!" she called. Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagome, the new maid, snap her head up like a frightened deer. She relaxed when she saw who had called her name.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo?" Kagome asked politely, abiding to the rules.

"No need for titles, Kagome," Kikyo laughed, "Tell me, have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked confused. "I do not know where he is. Should I?"

Kikyo sighed, resting her head in her hand. "I have not seen him since this morning and I am getting worried. Supper is nearly upon us!"

"If I do recall, I believe I saw him leaving the grounds early this morning, just as the sun was rising. I would have thought he had returned by now," Kagome added.

"Which way?" Sesshomaru asked, curious for once. What did his brother have to do that did not involve Kikyo?

Kagome pointed east. "Towards the grain fields," Kagome replied.

"The grain fields? Why would Inuyasha go to the grain fields?" Kikyo asked aloud.

"Destin," Sesshomaru announced and the two turned to look at him. "It is a small trading town east of here. It is quite far, though," Sesshomaru explained.

"Which would explain why he is gone so long," Kikyo murmured.

"Destin? I think I have heard of that. Who is the Lord of the town?" Kagome asked.

"No one," Sesshomaru answered, "The man died without an heir and all refuse to reoccupy the manor."

"Odd," Kagome commented.

All three looked up when they heard a loud bang and laughter. Coming down the hallway was Shippo, followed by Sango and Inuyasha.

Shippo skidded to a stop in front of them, grinning wildly. Something under his shirt twitched. Sango came to a stop, panting slightly.

"Sorry," Sango apologized, "Shippo is really excited." Shippo nodded his head vigorously, still grinning.

"Where have you been?" Kikyo inquired, eyeing the bulge under Shippo's shirt.

"I proved myself!" Shippo announced happily. Sesshomaru looked down at him. "By that you mean?"

"I went in the monster's house and I was not afraid!" Shippo smiled.

"The monster's house?" Kikyo asked.

"Merely a rumor," Sesshomaru replied absently. "What is under your shirt?"

"I found something there," Shippo answered, pulling it out. Kikyo laughed when in Shippo's arms was a round cat, blinking lazily at them. Shippo turned to look at a surprised Kagome. "You told me you missed your cat, so when I found him, I thought of you! He is yours now."

"Where did you find him again?" Kagome asked, taking the cat. The cat jumped easily into her arms, rubbing his head against Kagome's arm. She petted his head absentmindedly.

"The monster's house," Shippo told her.

"The monster's house," Kagome repeated quietly.

"Now, Shippo, it is not up to you if the cat can stay," Kikyo warned him sternly, making a point of looking as Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru did not notice. Instead, he was rather transfixed with the way the cat warmed up to Kagome, already looking like he was at home.

When he realized Shippo was looking at him expectantly, he shook his head and answered, "The animal may stay," and strode off.

Shippo jumped happily, smiling. "I hope you like him, Kagome. He is homeless and needs a family. What are ya gonna name him?"

"Buyo," Kagome answered, looking at the cat, smiling. The cat meowed loudly, looking content. Shippo nodded before scampering off to go play. Kagome walked towards her room, holding the cat safely in her arms. "How did you survive, Buyo?" she asked softly, scratching the cat on his stomach.

Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha. "You went to a monster's home?" she asked.

"It was an abandoned manor with some stories circulating through the villages. It was a rather harmless trip," Sango lied, remembering the ghost.

"I did not know about this manor," Kikyo huffed.

"It is the manor where the doctor died two years ago, remember?" Inuyasha told her. "The one with the estranged daughter."

"Oh yes, I vaguely remember now. They never found their bodies, correct?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Just a creepy manor now. No need to worry, I do not think we will be going back anytime soon."

Kikyo smiled, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. "I was just concerned, that is all," she whispered in his ear, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She swept away, leaving a blushing Inuyasha.

"There was something weird about that house," Sango interrupted the silence, knocking Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Yeah, he admitted, "There was."

"No bodies, huh?" Sango stated. "Strange circumstances, do you think?"

"You want to know what I think? I think we should not think about it. We are going to start making things up if we focus too long on it," Inuyasha responded. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I guess so," she murmured, looking out the window as the sun was setting behind the green hills. "Best not busy your mind with something so trivial as an old manor and a mysterious past."

Inuyasha snorted. "Think what the entire sane think. The man and his daughter were killed by the servants who actually thought the man was crazy and the daughter was brought back to life."

Sango did not reply and Inuyasha walked away to find Kikyo. "Still so strange," she whispered. _Why was he sorry?_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Come night, Kagome was sitting on her bed, Buyo resting comfortably on her lap. At least he would be in safe hands when she was taken from yet another place. She was surprised the cat had survived so long. Buyo had thinned out, considering he had been quite obese when she was younger. Kagome sighed, running her hands through his fur. It seemed like so long ago that she had lived there. Maybe it had been, maybe it had been more than two years.

She looked around the room. Kagome still resided in the room she had been given when she first was taken here. Kaede had insisted that she stay in here until Kaede was absolutely sure Kagome was well. Then, and only then would Kagome be able to move into the servants quarters. Kagome did not mind, though. This room gave her time to think and she liked being alone. She had been alone most of her life.

She pulled Buyo into a tight embrace, wrinkling her nose at his smell. "You need a bath," she told him, giggling, "All alone in that monster's home." Kagome sighed heavily. The manor of a monster, it seemed. It would appear that the servants had not kept their mouths shut after the manor was abandoned, the selfish pigs. Not only that, but they had warped the story into something vile and cruel. Everybody was here for a good story, it seemed. No one cared for the truth.

Kagome laid down, pulling the soft blanket over herself. She closed her eyes, sighing blissfully. She felt more complete somehow with Buyo beside her. He snuggled up against her side, having missed his mistress terribly. It had been a lonely two years for him, living on the mice and birds found in the gardens. He hoped that she would not be ripped from his side again. He loved her too much.

Kagome fell into a restful sleep easily, Buyo still tucked up against her. The moon hung full in the sky, lighting the dark and casting shadows in the towns. Windows were shut tightly and doors locked. Rifles stood waiting patiently by the sides of beds. Children pulled covers up over their heads, trying to think of the sun and blue skies. Out in the night, for yet another night, not a sound was heard. Not a growl or a howl or the sound of pounding paws. The village slept easily, fear easing out of their minds. It seemed The Beast was not near. And due to that, the people would sleep peacefully. For now.

**A/N: **Why, hello there my little readers! Today has been a great day. I had absolutely no homework due to Finals and spent the day vegging in front of the television. Definitely the best day I have ever had during a school week. Anyway, I'm updating Saturday because I don't think I'll be here at all tomorrow. I'm going to a friend's house to play scary games until we are too freaked out to sleep. :) I hope everyone else's day was great or was at least slightly improved by my chapter! :D

**Phantress212012: **Wow. I can tell you are impatient. The anticipation MUST have been killing you, huh? :)

**TearsDrippingDown: **That's all I've been trying to do, build the excitement. :)

**lakeya2700: **Yes, my memory doing what it is supposed to is quite a celebratory occasion. :) As for Sango, I think she was just a bit freaked out. I mean, dead person, come on, that's pretty freaky. Besides, Sango is like the bravest person EVER.

**Guest: **Ooh, irony, I love it! And the Sesshomaru-Kagome begins right after this chapter officially. Then they get to talk! Yay! \(^.^\) (/^.^)/


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sesshomaru decided that is was time to make sure that Kagome was fitting in easily with the rest of the servants. She had arrived under strange circumstances and he knew the servants had gossiped amiably about her. The stories had gotten so twisted, Sesshomaru had heard one where Kagome was an Egyptian princess who was robbed by a bandit, left to dance for money and was raped and left for dead of the side of the road where he, Sesshomaru, recognized her for her true blood. The story was ridiculous of course, but he did not bother to correct them. They needed something to occupy their minds as they did their tedious tasks.

Eri, the head of staff, directed him to the fourth floor. Apparently Kagome spent a large chunk of her time on that floor, only cleaning elsewhere when directed to. Sesshomaru knew that the floor had been abandoned and was in serious need of a good scrub.

Kagome was on her knees, taking a bristled brush to the floor. She did not realize until now that the reason the soles of her shoes were so black was because the floors up here had not seen soap since the last century. Kagome smiled to herself, her toes wiggling in their confines. It had been a while since Kagome had worn shoes. Even when she had lived with her father did she rarely choose to, preferring the feel of the ground on her feet.

Kagome, feeling especially buoyant due to being reunited with her old friend, sang a song her father had taught her years ago. Sometimes, it seemed, if she sang it just right, she could hear the quiet voice of a woman singing with her. She did not recognize the voice, but she did know that the woman sung beautifully well. She had never told anyone, deciding it was her little secret. Besides, someone would have thought her mad!

"Black, black, black

is the color of my true love's hair

Her lips are like a rose so fair

And the prettiest face and the neatest hands.

I love the grass whereon she stands

She with the wondrous hair."

As Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs, he heard a voice filter down to his ears. It was soft, but loud enough for him to hear. Whoever it was, she had a wondrous singing voice. "Her face is something truly rare. Oh I do love my love and so well she knows I love the ground whereon she goes."

Sesshomaru made his way to the top floor and the voice became louder. As he rounded the corner, he saw Kagome on the ground, singing as she cleaned. And, despite himself, he smiled slightly before shaking his head, remembering who he was and where he was.

"I hope you are faring well," he spoke up, startling Kagome. She seemed a bit jumpy and he had not meant to startle her so badly. She stood up quickly, her skirt from the knees down completely soaked.

"I am fine," she responded, looking nervous. She still did not trust Sesshomaru as much as she should, considering he was the Lord of the land she worked on, but old habits die hard. He still reminded her of a demon and she still could not find herself to trust anyone who looked like one.

Sesshomaru nodded, examining the floors. "They have not been cleaned in quite a while," he admitted. Kagome smiled slightly. "I have noticed, considering my nose has been but an inch from the surfaces."

"I could send someone up to assist you," Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome shook her head. "I can handle it," Kagome assured, "Besides, I do not mind the silence. It is comforting, I guess. I did not get a lot of silence back at N- where I was before."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And where was that?" Sesshomaru was still curious about where Kagome had come from, but she did not slip up again.

"It is not important," Kagome replied. "What is important is that I am not there for now."

Sesshomaru looked at her curious. "For now?" he repeated. "You plan to return?"

Kagome smiled at him ruefully. "We cannot always make our own decisions."

"Of course you can. It is your life," Sesshomaru reassured.

"You only say that because you are a Lord. You can do whatever you want," Kagome scoffed.

Sesshomaru glared. "I cannot do whatever I want."

"So you admitting that you have not made your own decisions then?" Kagome countered, feeling a tad bit smug.

"No, I mean that I cannot choose only to make decisions that benefit me. I must think about everyone else," Sesshomaru restated.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It is completely normal to not have total control over your life. Being too independent can be dangerous."

"I do not rely on others for help in my decisions," Sesshomaru replied haughtily.

"What? You think I do? If it was my choice, I would not even be here!" Kagome snapped. "I would be at home and my father would be alive and I would be married for God's sake! But I did not have those choices! No, someone else decided they could rule over me and control me like a puppet!" Kagome sat down immediately, breathing heavily. Yet again, she felt tears gathering behind her eyes, but nothing fell. She scrubbed the floor viciously, feeling angry.

Sesshomaru stood, shocked. He felt guilty for pushing her like that, but he did not expect her to be so sensitive about her past. But instead of apologizing, he walked off back down the stairs to his room on the second floor.

Kagome rocked on her feet, before slouching over. She threw her brush in the bucket and it landed with a splash, soaking Kagome's arm. She did not care, though. She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees.

Kagome smiled, trying to imagine her life if she was normal. She would have been married to a handsome man with soft eyes and an easy smile. He would have promised to protect her and he would have fought valiantly at her side. She would have been with child too, and she would have had her green eyes and her father's nice hair.

And Kagome's father would have lived happily in his manor, experimenting with his vials and mixtures. He would have brought Kagome and her husband on his trips to Spain, China, and India. He would have been happy too, knowing that she was happy.

Kagome sniffed, unfurling herself. She pulled the brush out of the bucket and began scrubbing again. She could not think about something she could never have, I was not worth it. It was too late to have that now and it was best if she did not continue to fantasize about it. To get lost in a dream world would not be productive for her situation.

Kagome rubbed at her eye as it stung from being irritated by the soap fumes. She dragged the brush across the floor, admiring how the tile shined through. Maybe she could not clean up her life, but she could clean up the fourth floor.

**A/N: **Ah, what another possibly lovely day, depending on what your view of "enjoyable" is. So, this chapter starts the whole "Sess-Kag" thing. :) So, yay! :D It's probably not exactly what you wanted, but you must remember that Kagome never did trust Sesshomaru early so I have to build that up before anything amazing happens. Besides, a story where they just spontaneously fall in love is boring. :P

**BlindSaya: **Oh, that's just cruel. Were you laughing manically when you wrote that? I feel like you were.

**kittygirlthing97: **So many questions and so many answers...all of which you will just have to wait to find out. :)

**kenilyn: **But it is delicious, so that counts for something! Anyway, you'll find out eventually, I promise. :)

**TearsDrippingDown: **So, maybe lucky or maybe not, but you have another half of the story to get excited about!

**C.G: **Maybe…O.o I dunno, you'll just have to wait to find out! :)

**Ainhoa11: **I anticipate the arrival of these theories because conspiracy theories are fun. :) Anyway, Buyo is kind of a helpful character and besides, I couldn't just abandon him. :( He's so fat, but so cute!

**Asdfghjkl: **How do you lose a story? But did your search for it involve some epic adventure or what it like, "Oh, there it is?"

And I know, wouldn't it be nice to have such a loyal cat? My cat only remembers me because I feed him. /:


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Koga spent most of his evenings in silence, checking the perimeter around the outer gate of Sesshomaru's manor. It was a dull job, but somebody had to do it. And sadly, that was him.

He kicked at a small rock, watching it tumble down the slight decline into the woods below. The trees seemed friendly enough with their bright green color and the small chirping of birds. But, like everyone else knew, the forest held a dark animal that was not to be messed with.

"Having fun?" Ginta asked, coming around the corner, smirking. Koga glared at his expression and replied, "A valiant job. I could lose my life."

Ginta snorted. "Yes, if I tree is struck by lightning and falls on you."

Koga frowned. "Ah, you do not believe in The Beast? He will know if you do not and he will come and get you."

Ginta shook his head. "I believe, it is just that it has been quite some time since it has been seen. Some of the villagers are loosening security."

Koga laughed harshly. "They will die for it then. It will come back, it always does. The Beast has not one place of residence, but its territory is our region. It is best to be too careful, if you ask me."

Koga's eye caught something to his far right and his eyes snapped over. A young woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes bent to lower a bucket into the well located on the far side of the town. Koga smiled and Ginta followed his line of sight.

"You should go and talk to her, you know," Ginta offered. "Real pretty. She catches the eye of all the local boys."

Koga made a sound of disbelief. "I do not know what you are talkin' about, Ginta," he lied, looking away. "Only saw movement, nothing more."

Ginta smiled, practically tasting the lie in the air. "Well then, maybe I should," he trailed off, giving a meaningful look at Koga.

"You will not!" Koga snarled, hand reaching for his sword. Ginta raised his hands in peace. "Why," Ginta asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No, it is just that," Koga stammered, flushing, "You need to work here! You cannot go and chat up the town's women!"

Ginta snickered. "Of course, Koga. Back to work I go." Ginta sauntered off, leaving Koga to his thoughts.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kagome admired her handwork on the top floor. She mentally patted herself on the back for such a job well done! Of course, it was far from being done, but she had made a lot of progress for someone who had never worked a day in their life! Well, this kind of work at least.

Kagome stood up, stretching her cramped muscles. She had been bent over all day long, scrubbing the floor vigorously, and she was surprised she was not stuck like that. She stretched her arms above her head, bending her back. She shook out her hands and collected her bucket full of dirty water and her scrub brush. Her skirt was still wet so she ringed it out over the bucket as not to drip on her way back down.

Kagome moved down the step slowly, her shoes slipping on the floors. Once she made her way to the bottom floor, she hurried to the maid's quarters, nodding politely at those she passed. The maid's quarters were crowded with other servants, finishing up their day's work.

"Eh, Kagome!" Eri called, waving her over, "How have you been?"

Kagome pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Fine," she replied, "Just been doing my job."

"You plan on moving in here soon?" Eri asked, gesturing to the rooms.

Kagome shrugged. "Kaede has ruled that I cannot until she finds me to be in perfect condition."

Eri laughed. "That old woman! You have been working hard here for quite some time! I would say that you are healthy enough!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, she is the in charge of where I stay. Maybe soon I will stay with the rest."

Eri nodded. "Better go dump that dirty water out back. Just drop the pail and brush on the shelf and then go and eat. You look skinny."

"Not as skinny as when I got here," Kagome informed.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Eat well or Kaede will not ever let you stay here."

Kagome waved goodbye to Eri and dumped the dirty water out back, dropping the bucket and scrub brush on the shelf with several others. She wiped her hands on the apron before heading to the kitchen through the back door.

She was given a small plate of cheese and bread with a little meat on the side. Kagome frowned, looking around. She needed to feed Buyo and she imagined the cooking staff was not going to believe she had a cat. Kagome's eyes darted around before she swiped up an extra piece of meat. As she left, Kagome smiled. She had always been a good thief back at Naraku's, seeing as he never fed her enough. Kagome had learned to steal without ever being caught. Of course, here, she would never steal more than she needed. Sesshomaru, despite his flaws, was a good person who had taken her into his home. He did not know of her liability for being here, but Kagome did not think he would care. Sesshomaru seemed a bit full of it, like nothing in the world was a good as him. He had obviously never met Naraku.

Kagome stepped into what she now called her room, though it was only temporary. The cell she had been in before was never her room. Buyo jumped off of the bed, stretching out his claws. He walked briskly over to Kagome to brush up against her leg before pawing it gently. Kagome fished out the meat and he looked at it expectantly. Kagome gently threw it on the ground and Buyo whipped around, pouncing on it before devouring it hungrily. It seemed he was still used to being fed more, even though he had gone without a proper owner for two years. Kagome wondered why none of the servants had bothered to take him with you, but then dismissed it. If they had, he never would have found his way back to her. What Kagome did not know was that some had tried, but Buyo had taken refuge under her bed, hissing and clawing at anyone who tried to take him.

Buyo finished his meal and licked himself, rather pleased with the meal. He began to bathe himself before lying back on her bed again. Kagome sat next to him, eating her meal quietly and slowly. It was only the food for servants, but to her, it seemed like a meal fit for a king. Kagome knew it would be hard to go back to the scrapes and soiled food she was given at Naraku's after this, but she would have to. She did not have a choice in the matter. Naraku would always be her master and she would always be his slave. He would always possess that what she needed most to free herself.

Finished with her meal, Kagome set her plate down on the floor and Buyo jumped down to lick at the crumbs. Kagome smiled, picking him up. She threw off her dirty clothes and moved under the covers. Buyo nuzzled her face before moving to sit on a chair by the door, standing proud like a guard. Buyo had slept enough for today and had decided to stand guard over his mistress. He did not want to lose her again.

Kagome closed her eyes, images and scenes flickering behind her lids. She sighed, trying to disperse the images and fall asleep. It was easier said and done and she turned over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She gently traced her scar on her cheek, remembering the marks she used to have around her neck and wrists. It was funny, really, how those did not stay. It was almost like she had willed them away, because she did not want to be constantly reminded of her bondage. Even the small raised marks on her back were not there, long gone when she had learned that obedience was key and it was best not to act out on one's own accord.

Kagome reached back and ran her hand over her back. Just as it had always been, there was nothing there to remind her of her past. Only the memories she still held in her mind and would always hold in her mind.

**A/N: **Hey, it is nice to see you all again! Well, not _see _you see you, but I think you get what I mean. Anyway, it's the Super Bowl today, and whether or not you like football, should watch it! I mean, their commercials? Hilarious. Of course, there are many of you who probably can't even watch it, since I don't think it airs out of the United States. Anyway…

So, no Sesshomaru-Kagome in this chapter, but don't worry, the rest of the chapters involve nice little interactions between the two. Besides, isn't Buyo just the CUTEST? I'm serious you guys, I'm over here like "AWWWW," but that might be because I have a cat. O.O

**TearsDrippingDown: **Well, I am working on all that love stuff. I've been going back to fix the last few chapters, which has been annoying. I have to end this all just right!

**BlindSaya: **See, I am only in Spanish 2, so, maybe later when I'm a bit more fluent! I did understand the basis of what you were trying to say, though. Just think though, I put more thought into your comment than most! :D

Ah yes, her age. Well, I think I put Sesshomaru as 21 (or maybe 18), so Kagome is somewhere between 16 and 18. I think I originally made her 16, but later decided she was more like 18.

**Ainhoa11: **Cats rule their domain and no one can say otherwise. My cat knows it too! :) And I can see how the thought of skinny little Buyo can make you hug your own cat, but remember, he is safe now with Kagome!

**lakeya2700: **Oh wow. You are the first person to ask me how I am. I can't even tell you how happy that makes me. :) I am amazing, thank you for asking. And don't worry, Sesshomaru only acts all big and bad!

**pokemoneeveeforever1: **Hehe, drooling cat. :) My cat used to sleep with me, but then he decided he doesn't like sharing a bed with me, like it wasn't big enough of something. /:

**kenilyn: **But could you just imagine Sesshomaru's face if someone was to actually do that? I'm laughing, really.

**Heeeeeeeey: **Head-desk? Hmm, interesting. I'm kind of a head-wall person, but that's probably just me. :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sango found Kagome where what seemed to be her own permanent floor. No one really went up here often, seeing as all the rooms were full of old furniture and useless junk. Sango believed there was an old ballroom up here, though why anyone would put a ballroom on the top floor was beyond her.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome's head popped out of a room, startling Sango. "Yes?" she asked.

Sango placed a hand over her heart. "You just scared me, that is all. I came to see how the cat is doing."

"Buyo? Oh, he is fine. Though, he seems to think he should be fed more," Kagome laughed and Sango smiled.

Sango looked in the room Kagome was in and just saw a few sheets draped over some shapes. "Taken to cleaning this floor, have you?" Sango inquired.

Kagome nodded. "Real dirty, but I have found some interesting things. I found a beautiful clock in here with some very detailed carvings. I do not think it is from around here."

"Really?" Sango asked, interested. "Can I see it?"

Kagome moved aside to let Sango in the room. "Of course. Here, it is over in this corner." Kagome threw back a sheet and Sango gasped.

"Real pretty," Sango murmured, "I wonder where it is from."

"Looks like it was crafted in the Middle East to me," Kagome commented. "Though, I could be wrong."

Sango looked at Kagome. "Do you know a lot about foreign objects?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, not much, but I have seen enough to be correct part of the time."

Sango nodded, running her hand down the side of the clock. "I wonder why it is up in here."

Kagome shrugged. "I cannot tell you how much stuff is just up here, collecting dust. And it has all been up here for quite some time. I am the first to disturb it in years!"

"Maybe it did not have a place in the manor," Sango shrugged.

Kagome chuckled. "Then the least they could do is open these rooms. This one especially, the lock tends to stick and you have to jiggle the handle. Nearly found myself stuck in here earlier."

Sango laughed. "Well, nice to know that after I closed the door!"

Kagome smiled. "You will be fine. Tell me, what is it that you do here?"

"Me? I am Kikyo's lady-in-waiting. I was hired on when she first arrived here three years ago," Sango told her.

"Wow," Kagome murmured, "How old is Kikyo?"

"Well, about your age, I assume. Her whole family came here with her. She was supposed to marry Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha got to her first," Sango laughed. "Not that Sesshomaru minds, of course. He likes her as his sister-in-law and I always thought of them as just friends. Sesshomaru requires something more for his lady."

Kagome nodded. "He is not a very happy person, is he?"

Sango sighed. "As long as I have known him, no, he is not at all happy. He is always frowning or looking so -so serious! I do not think he smiles a lot. In fact, I do believe he has not smiled much in his entire life, not even as a boy!"

Kagome threw the sheet back over the clock. "I wonder if there was ever a moment in his life when he was actually happy," Kagome thought aloud.

Sango shrugged. "I have not a clue. I hope that he once was, though. Maybe he was happy once back when he lived with his mother."

"Where does she reside anyway?" Kagome inquired.

"Far north, I think. Across the ocean. It is really surprising that she and Toga ever actually met," Sango added. "So far apart from one another."

"And through who does the white hair and golden eyes come from? I mean, beyond Toga," Kagome asked.

"The first halfing? I have not a clue. All the family has the traits, but I do not know where it began. Long line, though. So far back you cannot even trace it. People think it was back when demons were not as beastly as they are now."

"I have never known a demon to show kindness to humans," Kagome told Sango.

Sango nodded sympathetically. "We just do not get along. Sometimes I wonder why. Where did it go wrong? But we fight and fight and no one lets up. They burn our towns and we kill their offspring. It is just a horrid cycle," Sango muttered. "How did you get out anyway?"

Kagome turned away and Sango quickly added, "You do not have to tell me anything important. I just want to know how."

"I did not do it alone," Kagome spoke softly, rubbing her skirt between her thumb and middle finger. "Someone helped me."

"A human?" Sango interrupted.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but not a demon either. I did not know what they were. Called an 'incarnation', or something of the sort. Anyway, they released me and distracted the household while I made my escape through a window and across the top on the wall. I was never seen, not even once."

"What happened to them?"

"I have not the slightest clue. I worry that they were caught and killed for assisting me. She was not good, but she was not bad either. Just someone who was like me."

Sango nodded. "An incarnation is someone made from someone else. She was more than just a servant; she was a piece of the originator. There is no escape for them."

Kagome sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that. She had once told me that she longed to be free, saying it was not in her nature to be caught and trapped. She said it was not in my nature either. She told me a lot of things."

"Like what?" Sango gently prodded. Kagome only shook her head.

"Nothing of importance," Kagome told her. Sango nodded, knowing Kagome meant it was something she did not want to discuss at the time being.

"Well, I should return to my place. Kikyo might be looking for me," Sango announced, leaving Kagome in the room.

"Bye," Kagome whispered, though Sango could not here her as she was already out of the room and making her way to the stairs.

"' Half parts of a two whole, coming together as one. Relinquish the overpowering command and forever united as one pair,'" Kagome repeated in a low tone. "That is what she told me. That is what she always told me, each and every day in that cell."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, murmuring, "And I still do not understand it! You say it is my only way out yet you told me so cryptically! Why could you not just tell me what to do?" The last part came out as a strangled yell and Kagome hoped no one had heard it. Kagome listened quietly, but she did not hear anyone coming.

Kagome went back to work, dusting down the surfaces and wiping everything clean. She threw off the sheets and repositioned the furniture to make it look like a room. She pulled open the heavy drapes and let the sun into the room.

By the time the sun was on the other side of the sky, ready to set below the horizon, Kagome had finished the room, standing back to enjoy her work. It looked much like a sitting room, with a few couches arranged around a low table. The fireplace's mantel held expensive trinkets which were neatly cleaned and shining dimly under the setting sun.

The clock stood back in the corner, unmoving. Kagome believed it needed to be fixed, but she was not the one for the job. She briefly wondered if anyone around here knew how to fix it. She tapped the case, but the clock's time did not budge.

_3:12, _it read. Kagome half smiled. Well, at least it would be right two times a day. She picked up her supplies and jiggled the door handle to let herself out. She closed the door behind her, vowing to find a knife for the lock and a clock-maker for the clock in the corner.

**A/N: **And, bam! Another chapter done, oh yeah! :D It's always exciting to know I accomplished something this week! It is seriously the only thing I have accomplished so far, no joke.

Hey, you guys should pray for me on Tuesday. I have to spend my entire lunch period with a teacher I dislike with a fiery passion. Like, seriously, someone's not coming out of that room alive. O.o

**BlindSaya: **My cat is not much to be jealous of, trust me. And did you like it when the lights when out at the Super Bowl? Probably the only part of the game I really liked! :D

**lakeya2700: **Aww, you're making me blush! You are too kind, my friend, too kind!

**Kenilyn: **Hahaha, "filthy peasant," I would pay I don't know how much to see that actually happen! And thank you for the lovely compliment. Wow, you guys sure do know how to boost a girl's ego. You are all too kind!

**Pokemoneeveeforever: **Your head must be warm then. As you probably already know, cats only sits on the warms. I have several pictures to back up my point. :)

**MEWMEWRAINBOW: **That's because Kikyo is a real jerk in the manga/anime. I've always felt bad for her though. /: That's why I made her nice, because she deserves it!

**TearsDrippingDown: **You are just dying, aren't cha? Like, fangirl dying. If I actually made that happen, you would probably explode from the fluff. :P

**WolfSpirit95: **As you requested, another lovely chapter for the lovely reviewer! :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Sango, now considering herself Kagome's very new found friend, had taken it upon herself to show Kagome the entire manor. Having spent most of her time on the fourth floor, Kagome had not seen all the rooms the manor had to offer. Most were empty, considering there were no guests, but all were decorated finely. And, seeing as Kagome had been in the manor long enough, Sango believed a tour was well over due.

"Now on the first floor," Sango started, "are rooms such as the kitchen, dining hall, servant's quarters- as I am sure you already know- and the guard barracks. Not much to see down here really, but it is a start."

Sango led Kagome into the Dining Hall, which held a long shiny wooded table that sat dozens, it seemed. The crystal chandelier hung above, the table centered underneath. The walls were a deep red and there were painting along the walls. The dining hall had a nice view of the gardens below.

They bypassed everything else, Sango only gesturing to where the guard barracks were before moving upstairs.

"This is where you will find the rooms of Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru. There is a gallery further down. We cannot go to any of the rooms, save the Gallery," Sango mentioned, pulling Kagome down the hall. Kagome admired the decorations quickly before Sango tugged her along.

On the third floor was where the guests were kept during their visits, along with a Library. Kagome had wanted to look in the library, but Sango hurried her along, trying to unsuccessfully convince Kagome that it was boring. In her father's manor, Kagome had found the library to be quite an interesting place, full of old tomes and books. She wondered if Sesshomaru's was as extensive as her father's.

After having seen the manor from top to bottom, Sango excused herself to attend to Kikyo and Kagome had to go back to her cleaning. Sango kindly told Kagome that if she needed anything, she would be available.

Kagome quickly darted in and out of the kitchen, a knife in hand. She hurried up the stairs, lifting up the hem of her skirt. The attire was horrible dirty, but Kagome did not mind. It was a lot nicer than what she had been used to wearing before and she did not miss the tight dresses she wore back at her father's manor.

Kagome once more walked by the portrait of the woman, Izayoi, entranced almost by the picture's gaze. It was silly, of course, considering the woman could not see anything. Kagome laughed to herself for thinking that a painting could be watching her. Kagome wondered if the painting back home was still in good shape. It would not have been worth much, but it was possible it had been ruined when the servants fled, though it was unlikely. The servants had admired the woman in the picture, unlike Kagome, whom they had feared. They had not liked her at all and as if to prove it, they had spread rumors after their jobs had been permanently terminated.

Kagome was able to loosen the lock so the door opened and closed without difficulty. Happy that the task was completed, Kagome moved down the hall to see Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed he was looking at something and realized it was Izayoi's portrait. She moved over to look at it herself, keeping a safe distance from him.

"You still fear me," Sesshomaru finally spoke, not looking at Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "I do not fear you at all, Lord Sesshomaru. I only do not trust you fully."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "I would like you to trust me."

Kagome was confused. "Why?" she asked. "I do my job as I should, what could possibly be gained from trusting you?"

"I am curious," Sesshomaru told her, "about you and I know you will tell me little of what I want to know if you do not trust me."

Kagome sighed. "What is it you want to know?"

"Where were you before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I trust Sango and I do not tell her that. I will not tell you that," Kagome decided. "Any other questions?"

"What was your job before?"

"A maid," Kagome lied, "much like I am now."

"The cat Shippo brought home warmed up to you quickly," Sesshomaru stated quietly.

"Animals tend to like me," Kagome hedged, feeling uncomfortable.

"The cat already knew you. It did not even sniff you," Sesshomaru indicated.

Kagome whirled to look at him. "What are you suggesting?" she asked fiercely.

"You worked there, did you not? Is that where you came from?"

Kagome snorted. "That manor has been abandoned for quite some time from what I have heard. I was only on my own for a few days before you found me."

Sesshomaru frowned. "You are being quite secretive. I could throw you out for that. I, myself, do not know if _I_ can trust _you_."

"Throw me out then, you will be doing yourself a favor," Kagome sniffed, walking away.

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome turned to look at him, an indescribable emotion in her eyes. "He will be coming soon, I imagine. He may already be on his way," Kagome spoke dangerously low.

"Who?" He asked. Kagome smiled secretly. "That is not really any of your concern."

"He could be fought off," Sesshomaru insisted.

"You think too highly of yourself," Kagome chuckled darkly, "You do not know the power he holds in his hand. That very power would slaughter you; rip you into a thousand pieces. If you know what is good or you, you will send me away. If not, I will stay because I do not turn down a warm meal and a soft bed. I have been deprived of those pleasures for far too long to deny myself of them."

Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her wrist, surprising them both. Kagome titled her head up to meet his eyes. "Let me help you," he pleaded.

Kagome jerked her wrist out of his hand and looked coldly up at him. "I cannot be helped, Sesshomaru. It is two years too late," she hissed. Kagome turned on her heel and continued her way down the hallway, not once looking back. She really should just leave, but she could not find the energy to do so. Kagome felt weak, which she hated. She felt useless and helpless and she wanted to stamp her foot childishly in hopes that it would all go away. Sesshomaru had looked like he actually cared and she hated that most of all! She was not someone to be pitied; she did not want to be pitied. It was not going to make her life any easier than it was now. Kagome circled back around and hurried down the stairs, running out into the gardens.

Kagome finally stopped in the stables, the horses neighing at her presence. A beautiful tan one with blonde hair and a white circle around its eye stamped the ground, shaking its head. Kagome smiled at the horse, petting it softly. The horse made a sound of contentment and Kagome wished that her father had taught her how to ride a horse. Sadly, she was not allowed out of the manor and the gardens were not an appropriate place to ride a horse.

Her father had a horse though, a large black one with a mean attitude. It had not liked Kagome and Kagome had not liked it. If she remembered correctly, the great horse had been given a Latin name, though she could not remember how to pronounce it.

As the sun set, Kagome left the stables, realizing she had not made any progress today besides the lock on the door. Angry with herself, Kagome vowed to work even harder tomorrow to make up for the lost day. Kagome hoped she would have the top floor completely cleaned before Naraku came to take her away. She wanted to leave something behind when she was ripped from yet another home.

**A/N: **Aww, so sad! :( Well, at least to me, I don't know about the rest of you. I bet some of you are pretty indifferent to those kinds of things…

But yay! I have over a hundred reviews! While to some that isn't a big deal, I'm like super happy! I mean, over a hundred. A hundred is a really big number. Also, I think it's really cool that people from all over the world read my story. Like, there are two people from Bahrain who have viewed my story. I don't even know where that is (sorry, you two people, I was never good with geography). I just think it's really cool how I can connect with those people and I don't even have to leave my room! :D

**lakeya2700: **I truly do want to be a writer; it's like a big dream of mine. I'll guess we'll see, won't we? :) And thank you again, you amazing person!

**Kenilyn: **Probably not the Sesskag you were going for, but I'm working towards it.

**Katscratchstudios: **Well of course! You see, I'm a dramatic person. I like to reveal things in the most BAM way possible, if you know what I mean.

**Wren-lee: **Yep, there is definitely some of that, but more toward the ending. Patience is key! :)

**TearsDrippingDown: **Haha, getting impatient, are we? :) Don't worry, it's coming up soon!

**Alyce DreamEater: **So, a cat named Cinderella who thought she was a princess? Huh, you definitely called that one. :) And was it a Russian Blue? I think those cats are just the cutest things! (/^.^)/

**dragoneyes2005: **I'm happy to know you find this story engaging. I always worry that at some points it's a little drawn out (and it probably is), but at least I kept your attention. :)

**starmienight: **Dang, you just went through it, didn't you? Has your hunger yet to be sated? :)

**courtneykramer94: **Well, here you go! Enjoy! :)

**Azumigurl: **Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!

**Taeniaea: **Cool story, _bro _(I'm sorry, that was unforgivable but- I REGRET NOTHING).


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

"You are quite insistent, are you not?" Kagome inquired two days later when she had gone outside to eat lunch and Sesshomaru had been nearby, waiting for her.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders as Kagome took a seat on a stone bench. "I like to view it as a good thing," he replied. Sesshomaru stood staring at Kagome while she chewed thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Kagome finally spoke, "but it can get you into much trouble."

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome, still sure to keep a proper distance. "I find it strange that the less I realize I know of you, the more it bothers me. I do not even know how old you are."

"Eighteen years. I hope that helps," Kagome smiled. "How old are you?"

"That is not important," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome laughed. "I will make a deal with you. Whatever you ask and I answer, you must do the same."

"Fine," Sesshomaru grunted, "Twenty-one."

Kagome scrunched up her nose. 'Should you not be married already?"

"Should being the key word," Sesshomaru muttered, sitting down on the far side of the bench. Kagome did not seem to notice or care. To Sesshomaru, that was a good sign.

"Where were you born?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mm, not really a fair question. I already know that you are born here," Kagome told him.

"If you are going to be difficult, fine than. Who was your mother?"

Kagome stopped chewing, looking up. "I do not really know," Kagome answered. "She died when I was so very young. Two days after I was born, I think. And who was your mother?"

"A member of the court's daughter. My mother is still alive, though. I have not seen her in years, though," Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome nodded. "You should go and see her."

"I choose not to," Sesshomaru said stiffly.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "Considering I cannot ask you that question, I will not answer."

Kagome frowned. "Hm, I guess two can play at this game. Ask another one."

"How long have you been enslaved?" he asked.

"Since I was young," Kagome murmured, "I just never knew it. It was only recently that I figured out I was nothing more than something that could be owned."

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat. "Women do not hold much of a position in the home," he hedged.

Kagome chuckled, "Not like that type of ownership. Less like property and more like a pretty toy that is all yours and you refuse to share."

"I thought you said you were a maid in your old master's home," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Oh, I did say that, no doubt," Kagome reassured. "It is just that it is complicated, I guess. My situation was complex. I was a maid, I promise."

Sesshomaru looked at her and saw her smile at him kindly, not a hint of doubt in her voice. He had hoped that talking to her would shine a better light on her past, but it seemed that the more questions that were answered, the more questions he had that did not have answers! "Your answers are not helpful," Sesshomaru confessed.

Kagome laughed. "They were not meant to be, Lord Sesshomaru. Do not fret too much; I will not be here long."

"You always talk of leaving, why is that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I cannot stay, no matter what you say or do. There are things in this world, _my _world, that you cannot comprehend," Kagome mentioned. "Do you know that in just the short time I have been here, I have smiled and laughed more than where I used to reside?"

"And yet you want to leave," Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome shook her head. "Choices are a gift, not a given. Cherish them for me, will you?"

Sesshomaru stood up, annoyed. "You always talk like that, like you have no choice. You can make your own decisions, you know, you do not have to be controlled. It is your life," Sesshomaru insisted angrily.

Kagome sighed, "You do not understand."

"That is because you tell me nothing," Sesshomaru hissed before stalking off. Kagome sat still on the bench, looking at her food, but not really seeing. Slowly she lifted her head to see Sesshomaru as he retreated back into his manor. _If only it was as easy as you say it is, _Kagome thought mournfully.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"She does not talk a lot about it, does she?" Miroku commented as Sesshomaru closed the door, now back inside the house. Miroku stood leaning against the wall, peering out the window, watching Kagome intently.

"She talks," Sesshomaru replied, "just not about what is important. She talks only about it vaguely and mysteriously, like it is some big secret."

Miroku shrugged, moving his eyes to look at Sesshomaru. "Maybe it is, who knows? Do not force her to talk, Lord Sesshomaru. Let her tell you."

"I do not have the time!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Miroku regarded him with a cool expression. "I hardly know her," Miroku explained, "but she comes off as a strong being. She will not cave in because you glare at her." Sesshomaru glared at him and Miroku laughed. "Sorry, sir," Miroku chuckled, "It does not work on me either. At least, not anymore."

"Why are you here anyway?" Sesshomaru asked, still glaring at him.

"I was looking for Sango when I saw you and Kagome engaged in such a nice conversation," Miroku grinned.

"As you were," Sesshomaru hissed and Miroku sped off, chuckling quietly. Sesshomaru stalked up the stairs to his room, thinking about what Miroku had said. The man was no genius, but occasionally Miroku said something that was insightful. Sesshomaru had to begrudgingly admit that maybe Miroku knew what he was talking about. With a silent snarl, Sesshomaru realized that in order to find out what he wanted to know, he was going to have to follow Miroku's advice. And to Sesshomaru, that was the lowest thing a man could do to lose his pride.

**A/N: **Ooh, what a burn! :)

I hope everyone's week was lovely! It's going to be March soon, yay! I know it's still cold in some places, but for some it'll be warming up and they'll see the first signs of spring! As for me, it hasn't really been winter, just an occasional cold snap once every few weeks. Everything is dead, though…

I received a lot of reviews this week (okay, only like 12, but that's a lot for me!), so, from now on, I'll just pick a few to answer back to. Everyone else may know that I appreciate your kind words and I smiled when I read them. :)

**Ainhoa11: **Well, it looks like you may be getting your love stuff! It seems our dear Sesshomaru will be switching tactics! Hope it works, hm? :)

**Kenilyn: **Pssht, it's cuz they secretly love each other! Okay, I'm kidding…maybe… O.o

**lakeya2700: **Haha, well don't worry; I have several stories in the making. Several...

**dragoneyes2005: **Yeah, we'll call that a writing fail on my part. :) I know I can be a bit unclear sometimes. Oh, well, just another thing about me to love, I guess? :D


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

On her day off, Kagome chose to spend her time outside in the sun. Buyo was curled up in her lap contently, purring slightly. Kagome absentmindedly ran her hand over his back. Kikyo took a step outside to breath in the fresh air when she saw Kagome sitting in the grass, leaning back comfortably against a tree trunk.

"Kagome," Kikyo greeted friendly, "How are you?"

Kagome squinted into the sun, looking up at Kikyo. "I am fine, lady Kikyo."

"May I join you?" Kikyo asked politely.

"You will get grass stains on your pretty dress," Kagome warned.

Kikyo laughed, sitting down. "I am not afraid of a little grass."

Kagome gave a small smile. "That is nice to know Lady Kikyo. I have come across many high end ladies that turned their nose up at sitting on the ground."

"I was not raised that way," Kikyo assured. "And please, do not bother with the title. It is dreadful."

Kagome gave her an odd look. "Lady is a nice title. It is a pretty word."

Kikyo scrunched up her nose. "It is a stuffy word. I hate it."

Kagome laughed. "Have it your way, Kikyo. I will not call you a lady."

Kikyo smiled friendly. "You are a very kind person, Kagome. Even after all you have been through."

Kagome sighed. "I refuse to lose my humanity, though I must fight not to. I do not want to be mindless. The idea scares me." Kagome looked down and added quietly, "I have come close occasionally, though."

Kikyo looked at Kagome sympathetically. "If you ever want to talk about it, I am willing to listen. As a friend, that is."

Kagome nodded. "Here it seems that I have many people to turn to. It is strange."

Kikyo shook her head. "You must not have met very decent people in your life."

Kagome thought for a moment before concluding, "I have not actually. When I think about it, you are right. I just never gave it much thought."

"How is your cat?" Kikyo asked changing the topic, seeing as Kagome was looking uncomfortable.

Kagome looked down at Buyo. "Buyo is doing fine. He is gaining weight back. I think he was used to being fed often."

Kikyo giggled as Buyo rolled over unto his back, like he was sun tanning. "Yes, it seems that way. Lazy as well, I would safely say."

Kagome scratched his stomach and Buyo started to purr even louder. "Lazy and fat. Suitable."

"I never had a pet before," Kikyo confessed.

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "Would you like to hold him?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded and Kagome transferred Buyo into Kikyo's lap. He looked at little disgruntle about being moved, but he gave Kikyo a sniff and settled into her lap. He nosed her hand and she started to pet him hesitantly. As she grew more comfortable, Buyo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"He likes you," Kagome decided. "He really likes you."

Kikyo smiled, beaming. "He is so soft."

"Kind of heavy on your legs though," Kagome indicated. "He is such a large cat."

Kikyo laughed, continuing to pet Buyo, both who looked absolutely content.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kagome came upon Sesshomaru again while she was upstairs, admiring the quiet and empty space of the fourth floor. Up here, there were not as many people around to bother her. Kagome's head jerked up when she saw movement and she did not relax when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"You are not going to get what you came for," Kagome told him sternly.

"You obviously do not know why I have come then," Sesshomaru mentioned, walking towards her. "I fear that I have startled you."

Kagome snorted. "I just did not expect anyone to be up here."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I did not mean now. The last time I talked to you."

Kagome fiddled with the loose threads of a table cover, not looking Sesshomaru in the eye. "Maybe," she confessed, "I do not know."

"I hope that it can be fixed," Sesshomaru told her and Kagome met his eyes.

"You mean no harm," Kagome stated and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I am not used to not knowing things. You must understand that I am only curious, something that is in human nature," Sesshomaru explained.

"But you do want to know eventually," Kagome claimed.

"It would be pleasant to know, but that is not why I hired you, is it? I truly do not have a right to force it out of you."

"What are you saying exactly?" Kagome inquired, wanting to be sure.

"I mean that whether you tell me or not is not important," Sesshomaru replied. "You are an interesting person, Kagome, unlike anyone else I have met. You are more independent and strong, unlike most women your age. Something about you draws me to you."

"I hope that does not mean I will be seeing you a lot," Kagome smiled ruefully.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "This is my permanent home, whether you see me or not is not a choice."

Kagome sighed. "I was afraid of that. But if that is how it has to be, I want you to be aware of something: do not ask me anything about my past. If I want you to know, you will be the first to know. As for now, I would like to keep the conversations formal and impersonal."

"If you insist," Sesshomaru sighed. "You have an act for being most difficult." With that, Sesshomaru swept away back down to his room. Kagome paused, feeling a smile coming. As disbelieving as it was, Kagome felt like the birth of the strangest friendship had come. Kagome snorted, feeling ridiculous. Any relationship between her and Sesshomaru would be impossible, save a superior-subordinate work relationship. And yet, something told her that it was only going to grow. For Kagome, she knew immediately that that meant trouble, and a lot of it.

**A/N: **Why, hello there! I'm back and I hope you didn't miss me too much. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excitedly waiting for the next one!

**Lala Insane: **Ah, oops, did I do that? Haha, my bad. You see, I'm my own editor and I always miss that stuff. I hope there aren't any errors in this one.

**jazz123:** Well, I have several stories in the making, but I haven't had enough time to work on them. Right now, it's all a bunch of studying for my AP tests and the hours of homework my lovely teachers have blessed me with. :P Hopefully, though, I'll have something to put up this summer. That's my goal right now.

**Waterborn11: **Well, I only got that good by reading a lot. I've also had years of practice. :) Don't worry; it only takes a little time to find a way to write exceptionally!

**Lexee13: **Assuming you're referring to another chapter, I always update of Sunday. Well, my Sunday. It might be Monday for you, I don't know. Updates are on a schedule though, save for when I have school breaks and can post more often.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Ridiculous at it had seemed, the words that passed between the two were just as Kagome had asked, impersonal and formal. Neither one bothered to learn about one another beyond what was made obvious through their actions. Sesshomaru would spend a short amount of his time looking around the fourth floor as Kagome cleaned it. Kagome found out that Sesshomaru had not been aware of most of the furniture occupying the top floor and was quite intrigued by many of the objects his father had collected over the years. She also found out that he had not known the man much at all.

In one of the rooms, stuffed in the closet, was a jumble of papers dating back decades that were entries of Toga when he had travelled to different countries. Sesshomaru never knew that his father had visited so many places.

At the same time, Sesshomaru, being the observant person he was, learned a great deal of things about Kagome. For instance, she would sometimes mouth the words of a song as she moved about the room cleaning. She seemed most intent with making sure the fourth floor was spotless, though Sesshomaru was unaware as to why. It was not like many people would be coming up here often.

It was on the seventh day of Sesshomaru watching Kagome when she found the ball room. It was a strange place for a ballroom, on the top floor, considering most were located on the ground floor. Kagome had only been wandering the halls when the tall double doors caught her attention. She twisted the handle, testing to make sure it would open. When the lock slid back effortlessly, Kagome threw open the doors and gasped.

The floors were a smooth cream marble and tall pillars reached towards the ceiling along the outer edge of the dance floor. Usually a mural decorated the ceiling, but instead it was a glass dome overhead. Kagome briefly wondered why she had not seen it from the outside of the house. The windows along the farthest wall from the door were covered with heavy red drapes. Kagome gazed up at the chandelier in the center of the room, glittering under the noon sun.

"Amazing," Kagome murmured, absolutely entranced. Her father's manor had a ballroom, one that had never been used, but it had been plain and small in comparison to this one.

"I had forgotten this was here," Sesshomaru commented and Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You have not used it?" she nearly shrieked. "This is-it is-beautiful!" Kagome walked over and threw back the heavy curtains, letting sun stream in through the windows. She coughed as the dust billowed out from the drapes.

"I never had much use for it," Sesshomaru told her shrugging. "I still do not."

Kagome shook her head disbelieving. "This room is fine and you do not use it. What a waste."

Seshomaru looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Balls are a waste. Money uselessly spent on menial people."

"It is still nice," Kagome sighed. She remembered when she was young and wished to go to a ball. All of the fairytales her father had told her about had included the princess meeting the dashing prince at the ball and how they would look into one another's eyes and fall madly in love, living happily ever after. Kagome had always wanted to go to one, not that she would ever tell Sesshomaru that.

"You must have had balls back at your old place or work," Sesshomaru decided.

"Not exactly," Kagome muttered, remembering the sweltering heat of Naraku's bonfire. She could remember the erratic dancing and the heavy smell of alcohol. Balls seemed much nicer.

"Well, they are not much," Sesshomaru scoffed. "Useless and wasteful. There is much better use of time, I assure you."

Kagome could not find the heart, or the mind, to agree with him. Sure, it was all spent on the rich, but Kagome had not taught herself to dance for no reason. She had wanted to go to a Ball at some point!

"I guess," Kagome lied, "Money could be spent elsewhere." Despite her words, Sesshomaru could tell that she did not agree with what she said. The way she looked about the room forlornly, almost imagining the music and dresses, told Sesshomaru that she would not mind going to one. Sesshomaru stared at her hard before exiting the room.

Kagome did not see him leave; instead she ran her hands over the smooth fabric of the curtains, inhaling as she closed her eyes. She moved out into the center of the floor, letting a feeling she had not allowed herself to feel fill her limbs. With grace, Kagome moved across the room, dancing to a soundless beat.

Eyes still closed, Kagome opened up her mouth and whispered in a haunting tune,

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

_Remember me to one who lives there,_

_For once she was a true love of mine._

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

_Without any seam or needlework,_

_Then she shall be a true lover of mine._

_Tell her to wash it in yonder well,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

_Where never spring water or rain ever fell,_

_And she shall be a true lover of mine._

_Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

_Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,_

_Then she shall be a true lover of mine."_

Kagome dance around the room, spinning in a circle without a partner. She smiled, seeming as if she had floated off to another time and place. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she stopped, her arms dropping lifelessly to her side.

"Stop it," she whispered fiercely to herself. "Do not think like that!" Angry with herself, Kagome gave one last look around the ballroom before storming out, frustrated. Lately, it seemed like it was too easy for her to sink back into a world of make-pretend, where everything was perfect. Kagome could not afford that now. She had to keep her head so when she was taken away, she would not lose her sanity.

She closed the doors fluidly behind her, firmly telling herself that when it came time for her to come back and clean it up, she would only go in there to clean. Kagome could not dream right now, it just was not worth it.

**A/N: **Why, hello there! Great news everybody! Guess what? It's Spring Break! And that means I'll be able to update more often! Haha, best news ever right? Yeah, probably not, but still pretty great. Also, I'll be able to write more. You know, when I finish my homework…

I would have updated sooner, but I accidentally closed a document without saving and it took a while for me to find the autosaved version. I did though (yay) and now here is the update!

**BlindSaya: **Oh, It's not just you. This, I think, was when I started getting all fidgety because it was slow. I purposefully left out Naraku, mainly because I kind of was hoping for some mystery, like the whole "When is he coming?" I'll assume a hit-and-miss on that one, but oh well, I'm pretty much a novice at all this.

**TearsDrippingDown: **Was that the moment you were waiting for? When Sesshomaru became a nice person? :) Well, hold on to your pants, there's more to come.

**dragoneyes2005: **Yep, it's about time I give more character development. I mean, descriptions are good, but a story is nothing without 3-D characters. :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

The fourth floor was coming along quite nicely and Kagome could not be prouder. At least when she was gone, this place would be in a much better condition than when she had arrived. She could still remember the dust and grime that had occupied every surface in the rooms and halls. She ran her fingers over a now shiny table, content that her hand picked up no dirt.

"Ah, so it is true," a male voice spoke, "There is a pretty ghost haunting the top floor." Kagome whirled around to see Sango smack Miroku on the head.

"Do not be so forward," Sango glared, crossing her arms. Miroku rubbed his head and looked sheepishly at her. Regaining his confidence, Miroku walked fluidly up to Kagome, who took a step back. Kagome eyed him warily.

Miroku took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before looking up at her and winking. Kagome looked over to Sango, who seemed to be silently killing Miroku in her mind.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Miroku greeted Kagome and she gave him an uneasy smile.

"It is very nice to meet you as well," Kagome carefully replied.

Sango groaned. "Do not encourage him."

Kagome pulled her hand out of Miroku's and took another step back. Miroku was still looking at her funny.

"I have to work," Kagome said, trying to excuse herself. Miroku would have none of it.

"Nonsense!" he told her, "Work can wait."

"No, it cannot," Sango ground out, her anger flaring. Kagome blinked, unsure of what was going on. As if on cue, Kagome felt a hand where one should not be. She shrieked, and her hand shot out, hitting Miroku right on his nose. Kagome did not hear a crunch, but Miroku gripped his nose and fell to the floor.

"That was deserved!" Sango snapped, kicking Miroku in the leg.

"I think I am bleeding," Miroku muttered, his hand still clutching his nose. Sango turned on her heel and stomped off shouting, "Go see a doctor than, you pervert!"

Miroku quickly fled down the stairs to find Kaede, and Shippo looked at him as he passed. Shippo saw Kagome looking confused by the stairs and headed towards her.

"That was not a surprise," Shippo muttered, "he never learns."

"What is with him?" Kagome hissed.

Shippo shrugged, pulling a piece of grass out of his hair. "He does that to everyone, trust me. He has…issues."

Kagome did not look happy about that. "I swear, if he comes around again-!"

Shippo laughed, "Do not worry about that! You showed him. You sure can hit hard, can you not?"

"As a girl, I think it is important that a woman knows how to protect herself. I know a few ways to take down a man," Kagome sniffed.

Shippo grinned. "'Bout time someone showed him his place. Sango did not look too happy, though."

"Yes, she seemed awfully mad," Kagome murmured, "Do you know why?"

"Miroku is unofficially courting Sango," Shippo explained.

Kagome gasped. "And he just-that man!"

Shippo shook his head. "Sango puts up with him though. I do not exactly know why. I came to see how you are and stuff."

"I am fine," Kagome smiled, "Just been working hard."

Shippo nodded. "Good to hear."

"Shippo," Kagome started, "Do you work here?"

"Yeah," Shippo answered, "I am the messenger and all. Important job I tell you!" Shippo puffed out his chest and Kagome chuckled.

"I am sure it is, but do your parents not need you at home?"

Shippo was suddenly very quiet and Kagome regretted asking the question. Maybe his parents did not treat him well and were cruel to him.

Kagome was surprised when Shippo replied in a very low voice, "My parents are dead."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say.

Shippo shrugged. "S'not too bad. Kaede cares for me and all so I'm livin' fine. Happened a while ago."

Kagome almost did not ask the question, but she had to know, "Shippo, if I may ask, how did they die?"

"The Beast."

Kagome was stricken ill and she gave a faint nod. "Seems it kills a lot," Kagome whispered.

"That is why one day I am going to go off and kill it so it can harm anyone else. That thing does not deserve to live!" Shippo angrily shouted.

Kagome forced a smile and nodded. "Of course, that is very brave of you, avenging the death of so many. I hope you are successful in your search."

Shippo smiled. "And when I am done, I will tell you all about how I took it down!"

Kagome laughed without much feeling. "I would very much appreciate that. Now, you should go off and play, you could use the free time before you go out in your search."

Shippo nodded and ran down the stairs after hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome felt empty as she watched Shippo go. She wiped her hands on her apron and took a deep breath. Calming herself, she continued to work. She hoped that for her sake, and Shippo's, that he could kill The Beast before it could hurt anyone else. Something like that did not deserve to live, like Shippo had proclaimed. A monster had no place in this world.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"I was wondering when you would be coming today," Kagome greeted as Sesshomaru reached the top of the stairs. "You are later than usual."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "You seem almost upset that I did not come at the usual time. Were you afraid I would not show at all?"

"Hardly," Kagome scoffed, "I just always saw you as a man for schedule and consistency. I see I was wrong."

"There is much you do not know about me," Sesshomaru spoke slowly and Kagome smiled.

"So much mystery," she murmured, "I like mystery."

Sesshomaru did not speak after that, instead looking at the walls, his eyes running over the wallpaper.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to ask you something," Kagome requested, looking at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Ask away."

"How often has The Beast killed here?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically. "Why do you wish to know that?"

Kagome shrugged, looking at Sesshomaru through the mirror. "I am curious," she finally replied, "I talked to Shippo earlier and he said his parents were killed by it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is not confirmed, but it is what is believed. No one saw it happen, but the evidence gave us reason to believe it was. The Beast does not come around here often. Only on occasion has it been heard nearby and few have been killed or injured."

"How many?"

"Outside of Shippo's parents? Three children, one woman, and two men," Sesshomaru relayed, remembering the deaths. "No one saw it happen, but the evidence suggested it. We could find no other cause of death."

Kagome nodded. "It hurts a lot of people. Shippo said he was going to go out and kill it."

Sesshomaru gave a humorless laugh. "It is wishful thinking. Few that have seen it, live."

"I am much aware of that. It attacks with stealth and skill," Kagome exclaimed.

"It is a cowardly animal, attacking only at night where it blends in," Sesshomaru pointed out. "And it runs far from its kill after it has devoured it."

"I did not know it ate its kill," Kagome noted, confused, "No bodies were found?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Never a body, but much blood is left on the ground. It is safe to assume that death is quick, but painful."

Kagome sighed, "Their scream would pierce the night." Kagome shivered. "I remember hearing them. So helpless and- " Kagome paused, unable to continue.

Sesshomaru nodded. "There is nothing they can do."

"Except kill it so it can never harm again," Kagome whispered so low that Sesshomaru did not catch it. "It deserves to die."

**A/N: **Aww, poor Shippo! That's so sad, isn't it, to lose one's parents so young? So depressing…

Anyway, like I said, I would update more often. Though, I don't know when my next one will be. You see, I'm going camping. And, as you may already know, trees don't have wifi. So, I guess my next update will be when I get back.

I hope everyone is enjoying school or on their break (if your school district is like mine) and I hope to hear from you all real soon! :D I am happy with all the love and excitement this story is getting and I'm so elated that you all have stayed with me for 25 chapters!

**Kenilyn: **Haha, yeah, I'm not amazing enough to make such a good song. :) That was actually "Scarborough Fair" by I don't know who. Wikipedia doesn't have an answer for me. This isn't the first time the Internet has failed me.

**dragoneyes2005: **Ohohoho, you'll find out soon enough. :) And it's good to know that my story reaches out beyond, I guess, the "usual" audience.

**Katscratchstudio: **The song is pretty, isn't it? I chose it because it has some origin in the era I chose. That and, when I tried to think of a song for her, that one kept popping up in my mind. :)


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kagome, after all the time she had spent around Sesshomaru, did not feel as uncomfortable as she used to when he showed up. In fact, it was quite easy to be calm when he was around, almost as if him being there made Kagome forget her worries. She felt safe around him, which was a new experience for her. His looks practically begged for Kagome to be uneasy around him, but somehow she could look past the demon traits and see a man. Kagome had never had a decent relationship with a man her age before, or really any man that was not blood related to her. It was strange and unusual.

Kagome today was unable to go to the fourth floor. It seems some of the other maids had complained that Kagome was not even being useful, seeing as she only cleaned a floor no one went to except to get a few things for guests. Eri had regretfully given Kagome laundry duty, telling Kagome that her hands were tied. A handful of angry maids were worse than one girl who had to do laundry duty. Kagome understood completely, taking the basket and making her way down the long hall.

By mid-day, Kagome had stripped several beds and she had just dropped off the sheets. Inuyasha, no surprise, had the most laundry by far. It seems he ripped clothes like a child and always got them dirty. He only grinned happily when Kagome commented on it. It seems he was happy being messy and was damn proud of it, too.

Kikyo on the other hand, kept her clothes spotless and off the floor. She only gave Kagome a few dresses and underclothes, saying how it was unnecessary to wash a dress she only wore to dinner. Kikyo shook her head, telling Kagome just how stupid it was that she had to change into it in the first place!

Now carrying only a light basket, Kagome reached the end of the hall, Sesshomaru's room. The doors were shut tightly and Kagome knocked on the door. She moved her head towards the door, but did not hear anything.

"Any laundry?" Kagome called out, but no one replied. She twisted the handle of the door and it opened with ease. Kagome was happy that the door was not locked, meaning that Sesshomaru or not, she could take what she needed.

Kagome entered the large room, lit sparsely with the light making its way through the almost shut curtains. A large bed was off to the right and across was a small desk and wardrobe. Kagome snorted; it seems Sesshomaru was as messy as Inuyasha. She picked up a coat of the floor, tossing it in her basket. She scooped up the clothes off the floor, making small little comments to herself. How long had it been since maids did laundry for his room? It seems there was weeks' worth or clothes over the floor.

Once finished, Kagome stood up and nearly shrieked. At some point Sesshomaru had entered the room, but that was not the problem. Since Kagome had been on the other side of the bed, Sesshomaru had not seen her when he entered and had since then taken off his shirt.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled, looking at the floor, her cheeks as red as a demon's eyes. Sesshomaru smirked, grabbing a shirt from his wardrobe and pulling it on. Once he was decent, Sesshomaru told her, "You may look now." Kagome could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Laundry duty," Kagome stated lamely, reaching for his discarded shirt on his bed. She placed the shirt in her basket and paused, remembering something. Now that her embarrassment had died down, something in the memory caught her eye.

"I saw something," Kagome muttered and Sesshomaru smirked even wider.

"You were looking then?"

Kagome shot Sesshomaru a dirty look and hissed, "I did not see it on purpose!"

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked, now curious.

"You had scars," Kagome explained, "Right along your back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I acquired those in a battle."

"They were unusual," Kagome stated, "Not a knife and definitely not a gun wound. How did you get them, if I may ask?"

"Not everyone who is attacked by The Beast dies," Sesshomaru stated, looking Kagome straight in the eye. Kagome gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. She left her basket on his bed and rushed over to him.

"You were attacked by it?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I was riding home from another lord's house when I heard it growl. I felt it as it ran its claws down my back."

"You have four then," Kagome murmured.

"It did not kill me and I do not know why. It only injured me and then left, like it had sensed something," Sesshomaru remarked, remembering the night clearly. It had been moonless and Koga had been riding along with him, commenting about random bits of news. Sesshomaru had felt the ground rumble and the low growl as it jumped out of the trees, knocking him from his horse. Sesshomaru had fallen to the ground as it ran its claws down his back. Koga's horse had been frightened and Koga had ridden off to seek help. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, thinking this was it. The Beast loomed over him, out of his sight. It had bent down, sniffing him, before grunting and running off. Weakly Sesshomaru had sat up as he heard the shouts of people coming, led by Koga. Sesshomaru had been lucky, seeing as he would not have lived if The Beast had killed him.

"Did you see it?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Only it's eyes, which were a blood red. And the silvery flash of its teeth and claws. But I did not see its size or color, I assume large and black, though."

"It is a wonder you survived. Strange that it did not kill you," Kagome commented. "I am happy it did not though. You are a nice person, Lord Sesshomaru. You do not deserve to die in such a manner."

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "You are more comfortable around me," he stated and Kagome smiled.

"I have spent much time around you, Lord Sesshomaru and I have come to like you. You are not as you seem." Kagome glanced around the room. "And you are much messier than I would have thought," she observed.

Sesshomaru smiled quickly, catching Kagome off guard. "There is much you do not know."

"Yes," Kagome murmured as she collected her basket and began to leave. As she reached the door, she turned around and told him, "Like that you smile and it is very nice. Do not be afraid to be happy."

When she left, Sesshomaru looked around his now clean room and shook his head. It was true, he had not truly smiled in such a long time, so long ago that he could not truly remember. He reached back and ran his hands over the four claws marks marring his back. He sighed, sitting down heavily in chair by the door. The Beast had not been seen nor heard for some time, but Sesshomaru feared the day it would return. In the region, Sesshomaru was considered one of the best fighters there was. And if he himself had almost dies at the claws of The Beast, no one else stood a chance. When it returned, it would ravage the land and there was nothing anyone could do.

**A/N: **Oh my god, I'm back. I am so so sorry for not posting the last two Sundays! Basically, long story short, I accidentally (obviously) downloaded this horribly malicious virus that "hijacked" (as the guy who fixed my computer put it) my computer and would not let me run any of my anti-virus software as it downloaded all these Trojans and spyware…ugh, it was horrible. I was afraid I was going to lose all my files. Thank God, though, it's all good now, the virus is all gone and my computer is clean once more!

I also went to my first Anime convention. It was super fun seeing all the cool costumes. Only one _Inuyasha _character, which was Sango. My friend got a lovely picture with her. :)

Again, I am incredibly sorry for abandoning you guys for so long. I hope you can forgive me. :)


	27. Chapter 276

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kagome grunted, heaving the basket up the few steps into the washer room. She set the basket down on the floor with a thump and stretched her back. "Never again," she grumbled and exited the room. Next they would make her work in the kitchen or do yard work or something just as silly. It was not Kagome's fault that the fourth floor was dusty and messy. If anything, it was everyone else's fault for not keeping the damn place clean, considering it was their job.

Kagome excused herself outside for a few moments and began to walk the perimeter of the manor. Just like she had hoped, she saw three guards milling around, looking as bored as they could get. Kagome walked up to them and frowned; they were not who she was looking for.

"Excuse me," Kagome called out and the guards turned to look at her. The shorter one of the three looked over Kagome appreciatively and Kagome's lip curled in disgust.

"And what might your name be, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I am Kagome," she replied, not wanting to be rude. "Do you know where Koga is?"

The man laughed loudly. "Why would you be looking for him, beautiful?"

Kagome frowned. "That is not important," she answered coldly. "Now, do you or do you not know where he is?"

The man smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

Kagome walked right up to him, staring him straight in the eye. He did not look scared, only amused.

"Where is Koga?" Kagome demanded. One of the guards next to him piped up, "He is out along the edge of the property."

Kagome backed away from the man and said to the other, "Thank you."

"Aw, why'd ya have to do that?" The man complained, "I was havin' fun with her, Ginta!"

Ginta only rolled his eyes. "She just wanted to know, Bankotsu."

Kagome waved goodbye to Ginta and thanked him again before shooting Bankotsu a dirty look. He only smirked. Kagome walked down to the edge of the property, hoping that Koga was nearby. Trying to walk along the perimeter would take too long. She hurried down the hill when she noticed Koga standing by a tree, looking down at the village.

"Koga!" Kagome called out. Koga tore his gaze away from something when he heard Kagome.

"Eh? Oh, it is you again," Koga greeted when Kagome stopped in front of him. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Kagome smiled. "I needed to ask you something."

"Right now?" Koga asked. "It is getting dark; you should not be out at this time. When the sun goes down, bad things happen."

"Have you ever seen The Beast?" Kagome demanded and Koga blinked in surprise.

"Now, why would you wanna know that?" Koga questioned.

"Just answer my question," Kagome ground out.

"Yeah, no, I guess so," Koga replied, "I do not really know, exactly. I mean, I saw it, but I did not _see _it, ya know?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all."

Koga groaned. "I saw the outline, like I knew it was there and I knew something was there, but I could not tell you much about it. I did not see its fur color, eye color, I do not even know what kind of overgrown animal it was."

Kagome sighed. "You were there when it attacked Lord Sesshomaru, then?"

"Yeah, I was. Is that why you wanna know? I know lots of people would like to know what the hell it is, but I cannot tell ya. Sorry."

"When did it happen?" Kagome demanded.

Koga scratched his head, thinking. "Long time ago, over a year. In fact, I think it was the official first real sighting."

"That long ago?" Kagome breathed. "So, when The Beast first showed up then."

Koga nodded. "Yeah, like close to the first time it attacked. A few months after, for sure. But yeah, it has been awhile. Why?"

"I am just curious, that is all. The Beast is a curious creature, of course. Few know even a little about it. You yourself do not even know what kind of animal it is," Kagome repeated.

"I do not see why it matters when Sesshomaru was attacked. Real important thing was that it had him and did not kill him. Just scratched him and sniffed him. My theory is that it attacked Sesshomaru before it knew who he was and then when it did, it realized it did not mean to attack him."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "His hair," she gasped.

Koga nodded. "Exactly. Woulda saw the hair and thought 'Demon!' and then sniffed him and found out it was a just a regular old human. But why? Why was it looking for demons, assuming my theory is correct? Is The Beast not a demon itself? Any insight?" Koga asked, turning to Kagome.

"Not at all," Kagome spoke quickly. "I have not a clue as to why it was only looking for demons, assuming your theory is correct. Could be a number of reasons. Maybe it was looking for a certain demon with the same hair."

Koga's eyes brightened. "Ya know what? You are probably right! Lots of demons can have silver hair, s'not that unusual."

"No, it is not," Kagome agreed. "Why exactly are you out this far, Koga? Should you not be around the house?"

Koga blushed just barely, but Kagome noticed it anyway. "Someone needs to check the perimeter." Kagome ignored his excuse and looked out past him. She noticed that by the well was a young woman with red hair, pulling a pail out of the well. Kagome smiled, realizing why.

"Of course," Kagome exclaimed dramatically, "Someone needs to make sure the whole grounds are safe!" Koga's head shot up, looking confused because he thought she bought his lame excuse.

Kagome turned to leave but not before adding, teasingly, "She is real pretty. Get her before someone else does!"

Koga's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He stood there, shocked, not blinking. Kagome laughed, heading back up to the manor, laughing. Koga turned his head once more to look down at the well, watching as the girl left. Koga shook his head, snorting. "I am not," he said aloud, as if trying to reassure himself of some unspoken statement. "I do not."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kikyo waved when she saw Kagome enter the manor, shaking off her shoes.

"Lovely sunset, is it not?" Kikyo sighed, gazing out the window. Kagome looked up and nodded. "Real pretty. Like a painting across the sky."

Kikyo looked down at Kagome and smiled. "I heard."

Kagome froze. "About what?" Kagome asked slowly.

Kikyo smiled even wider. "I knew it!" she squealed. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kagome demanded, not as worried now. Whatever it was, it was not that bad.

"You did see Sesshomaru in his room!"

Kagome stood still for a second, trying to process what Kikyo said. It clicked in her head and Kagome reddened. "It was an accident," Kagome muttered and Kikyo laughed.

"I realize that, but it is your reaction that I find humorous," Kikyo giggled.

Kagome sighed, hoping the blush was receding from her cheeks. "I will not ever being doing laundry again."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "A bit over-dramatic, would you not think?"

Kagome snorted. "I am still not going to do it. How did you hear anyway?"

Kikyo smiled secretly. "You would be surprised at how many things are not secrets here. It is almost like the walls have eyes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Someone was spying, then?"

"That or Sesshomaru told someone."

Kagome groaned. "Great, just what I needed."

"You two spend a lot of time together, do you not?" Kikyo commented. "I did not realize you two were on good grounds. You would not talk when you first came here because he was around."

Kagome shrugged. "I have not given it much thought, but I guess we have. I do not mind him, but I would not consider us friends. More like we tolerate one another's presence."

Kikyo smiled. "I do not believe that, not one bit. Kagome, you do like him, is it not true?"

"I would not go that far," Kagome insisted. "We tolerate one another; that is all."

Kikyo sighed, a smile still in her face. "You both have much in common; though I do believe you do not know it. Both of you are so head-strong and secretive. I only know more about Sesshomaru than you because I have been around him longer!"

Kagome frowned. "I do not think we have anything in common. Except where we reside, that is all."

Kikyo laughed. "Sometimes you need someone on the outside to tell you who you truly are. And you, Kagome, are in denial!"

"I am not!" Kagome argued.

Kikyo smiled sweetly and replied, "They always yell the loudest," before walking off, humming. Kagome groaned, pulling off her shoes. She and Sesshomaru did not have anything in common at all. They were two very different people and Kikyo was wrong. Kikyo did not know anything.

**A/N: **I'm going to make this short and sweet since I should be studying for my big History test tomorrow. :) I hope you all had a wonderful week and a wonderful Easter for those who celebrate it.

**Pokemoneeveeforever: **While I don't remember seeing any Clannad characters, there was a large group of Hetalia characters.

**Funkirican: **Oh, I hope you have fun if you do end up going! There is a lot of cool things to do and so many amazing costumes! :)

**Guest: **I think it is safe to say that everything is basically an enemy to fanfiction. Work, parents, the outdoors…

**Choco: **Bahahaha, I am sure there is some very nice fan-made art out there of him shirtless. In fact, I would bet my life on it. :)


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Kagome joined Sesshomaru in the garden come midday, carrying an apple with her. She tossed it from hand to hand before taking a bite and sitting down next to him. He only glanced over at her before looking back out at the gardens.

"You are somewhat a friend, are you not?" Kagome started. She noticed as the side of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, though he did not smile.

"I am your Lord, friendship is not something we should have," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "You do not act much like a Lord. Not once have you commanded me. Or hit me," Kagome added quietly.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, almost sympathetically. "I am not that kind of Lord."

Kagome nodded. "I know that. You only come off as cold and distant, but you are really nice. Deep down, of course. That is why Kikyo does not mind being related to you."

"Kikyo being related to me has nothing to do with my personality," Sesshomaru objected.

Kagome smiled. "Yes it does. Kikyo is really nice and she would never stand being around a cruel person for long."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are being ridiculous."

"I am not!" Kagome argues, finishing off her apple, tossing the core far into the gardens, passed the little pond and the outer line of trees. "I know what I talk of. I notice the little things."

Sesshomaru made a sound of disbelief. "I doubt that."

"Did Eri inform you of my living situation?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. "One of the maids is allergic to Buyo."

"Then maybe Buyo will have to leave," Sesshomaru hinted and Kagome gasped.

"I could not abandon him, not after all-no," Kagome ordered. "Buyo stays."

"I was only joking," Sesshomaru sighed. "I have grown used to you occupying that room. Besides, it would make no difference if it was available or not."

Kagome blinked. "I did not know you could joke."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "You assume that I have no lighter side."

"Well, I have only ever once seen you smile. I have never heard you laugh," Kagome pointed out.

"Never have I been given the need to laugh," Sesshomaru replied. "If the need arises, I assure you I will." Kagome sighed, hoping she would still be around when he finally did, though she did not know why. Kagome was not quite sure why she cared whether or not Sesshomaru smiled.

"I plan on it," Kagome decided. "I will make you laugh." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, feeling like that was a useless goal. He had not laughed in a long time either. Though, he never thought he would smile again and yet that girl had made him. Sesshomaru could not quite describe it, but there was something different about Kagome, both good and bad. He reacted differently around her, it was true that he normally was not so friendly with his servants, but for some odd reason, Kagome had made herself an exception. But at the same time, he was also hesitant about her. He knew so little about her and that could prove to be fatal in the long run. Though, as time went on, he found himself caring less about her mysterious past and more about who she was at the moment.

Both sat in silence after that, trying to fully digest the current relationship between one another. It was both unusual from the ones they had experienced before and neither could quite place it. Though Sesshomaru had a better idea than Kagome about it. The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning, zooming down through his entire system. It was a new experience for him, but he did not really mind. Instead, he was relieved to find out why he was so drawn to Kagome. It made things a lot easier.

Kagome, on the other hand, felt something horribly foreign within her system. Not to say that it was a bad feeling, of course not! But it was weird and left Kagome's thoughts scrambled. Truthfully she did not know how to react so she did just as she normally would; she would act like she did not feel anything out of the ordinary.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sango sighed, rummaging through Kikyo's wardrobe. "I find it quite odd," Sango notified, examining dress after dress.

Kikyo laughed softly. "I find it to be happy. Sesshomaru is different somehow, more tolerable I guess you could say."

"I have never seen such a relaxed relationship between a master and his servant," Sango sighed. "It is too odd."

"Sesshomaru needs someone like Kagome in his life. Someone who he can relate on some level. Both have experienced great pain in their life, Kagome with her past master and Sesshomaru having lost his father at such a young age," Kikyo explained. "I am happy for the both."

"Does Kagome still talk of leaving often?" Sango asked.

Kikyo shrugged. "She does not talk about it much to me, but she still thinks it. I do not know why, but she believes herself to be a danger to us."

Sango shifted from foot to foot, pulling out a cream colored dress with lace. "She told me that someone helped her escape. An incarnation. Kagome worries that they were harmed for helping her."

Kikyo sighed heavily. "Assisting an escape is dangerous. What I wonder is why Kagome was so important that she needed help to escape. She says she was just a maid. I do not believe her at all, truthfully."

"I do not think anyone does," Sango snorted. "I am not going to push, though, I think she will tell us when she feels it is the right time. Here, do you like this one?"

Sango pulled out a dress that was off-white with gold trimming. Kikyo smiled. "Perfect. Reminds me of Inuyasha's eyes."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Hm, good. He will not notice, so do not wear it just to show that resemblance. Inuyasha is not one to pay good attention to what a woman wears."

Kikyo giggled at Sango's annoyed expression. Kikyo knew that when Sango started to look that way, she was always thinking about Miroku. Kikyo knew that Miroku needed to clean up his act if he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sango, as he so often proclaimed he did.

"It will not last forever," Kikyo assured, smiling softly. Sango groaned, laying the dress down on a chair. "I would like to think so, but he is always going off to talk to some other girl. Kagome broke his nose because he was a too forward with her!"

Kikyo burst into laughter, saying between laughs, "Miroku should know better than to mess with Kagome!"

Sango smiled, mainly to herself. "He deserved it, no doubt. I hope it taught him a lesson."

Kikyo shook her head, still laughing. "Miroku never learns anything obvious."

"He does not," Sango agreed. "But I still love him."

Kikyo sobered up. "Do not fret, I love Inuyasha despite his faults. It all worked out for the better, though Inuyasha could still use some cleaning up of his etiquette skills."

Sango grinned. "He is such a messy eater." Kikyo grinned as well, both remembering all those meals.

**A/N: **Hello everybody and welcome back to another installment of my lovely story! I hope everyone had a lovely weekend and enjoyed themselves. I had one heck of a busy Saturday as I signed up to help clean the side of a road. It is events like that, that make me dislike people. I hope that all of you at least throw your trash in a garbage can, not out your window. :)

**Cute doctor: **I do like writing outside of fanfiction, mainly because there are a lot less expectations on characters (as in how they should act, look, etc.). Though I've only writing short one stories because it's all I really have time for.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I would just like to apologize ahead of time for what you are about to read. I'll explain more at the end.

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

The sun was partly obscured by the clouds and the wind blew heavily against the house. Kagome, along with Kikyo and Sango, were spending time on the top floor while the wind howled outside.

"A storm is coming," Sango observed and Kikyo agreed.

"I hope it is not too bad," Kikyo worried. "The last storm did a number on the trees and town. Let us hope this one is small."

"We could use some rain, though," Sango pointed out, "the land has been quite dry. The last storm was so long ago."

Kagome shivered. "I hate the rain. I will not be going outside during a storm."

Kikyo laughed. "It is just rain and a little lightning. Tell me, did it ever strike a tree near you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never, but I do not like it at all. It is cold and wet and it makes you shiver. Can catch a cold in one, you know."

"I still like storms," Kikyo murmured.

"Ah, but with storms comes danger. Remember, The Beast always showed up in a storm. You could see the tracks it left," Sango noted. "I still remember the size of that print. It was huge."

Kikyo nodded. "But it has not been seen it so long, The Beast. Maybe it is elsewhere, terrorizing other towns in other regions."

"Maybe. I just think it is waiting. It will wait until we have calmed down; let our guard down, when we think it will not show up again. Then, it will pounce!" Sango shouted, throwing out her arms for emphasis. Kikyo rolled her eyes, smiling at Sango's dramatics.

"We should leave," Kikyo sighed. "Before everyone starts to worry." Kikyo stood up and Sango followed after her.

"See you later Kagome!" Sango said, exiting the room with Kikyo. Kagome breathed in, preparing herself for the onslaught of rain. She always knew when it was going to be big and this one was going to leave everything green and lush. Kagome's skin prickled as the sun fully disappeared behind the clouds and a rumble of thunder echoed through the sky. She hated the rain and the way it would make her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Her hair always obscured her vision and she preferred to stay indoors when it rained. Sadly, Naraku tended to be a sadistic one.

Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs, intent on finding Kagome. He had to get it out in the open, he decided. It was best to deal with it now rather than wait until it steadily became worse. Besides, he knew she felt it too. That was why she trusted him with ease.

Only one door was open upstairs and Sesshomaru walked over to the room, spotting Kagome cleaning in it. She was crouched on the floor, moving objects off shelves to wipe down the surfaces. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Kagome's head snapped up. Kagome stood up, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would see you," Kagome greeted.

"I come every day," Sesshomaru replied.

"Your life must be very dull then, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome decided, crouching down to work again. Sesshomaru took a seat in an armchair next to her, but far enough away to be comfortable.

"Sesshomaru would be just fine," Sesshomaru told her and Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said slowly, "fine, have it your way. Kikyo said the same thing. Do you not like the titles?"

Sesshomaru shifted in his chair. "They are stuffy," he decided.

Kagome made a small, laughing noise. "Strange, that is what Kikyo said as well."

Sesshomaru frowned. "We share similar views, than."

Kagome smiled. "Nothing wrong with that, she is your sister, just not by blood. You get along well, do you not?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well, considering the woman is attracted to my half-brother."

Kagome laughed, turning her body to fully face him. "Inuyasha has his charms, just like you."

Sesshomaru leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "Funny you would think that. Some would say I have no personality at all."

Kagome shook her head, still smiling. "You do, someone just has to work to find it."

Sesshomaru leaned forward more, now closer to Kagome. "Not many try to."

Kagome looked up, making eye contact with him. "Well, I always worked harder than most."

Sesshomaru leaned forward suddenly, placing his lips on Kagome's. Kagome froze, trying to ignore the shock that when through her system and the fact that maybe she did not mind it. Kagome jerked back, blinking.

"Uh," she stuttered, not once looking at Sesshomaru. "I have to go." Kagome sped out of the room, running down the hall, moving towards the stairs, taking two at a time. She could not think properly and she prayed that it was because she did not fully understand the situation.

Sesshomaru had not moved, feeling disappointed. He felt that he had made a mistake, something he did not feel often. He sighed, leaving the room, closing the doors behind him. Sesshomaru almost regretted his actions, but could not find the heart to. At least it had put it out in the open and while her reaction had not been what he was hoping for, at least now he could leave her alone.

Kagome stopped in her room, her hearting pounding. She pressed her ear to the door, hoping Sesshomaru was not coming. Buyo yawned and stretched, jumping off the bed to greet Kagome, running the side of his body along her leg. Kagome did not move, almost as if she did not even feel it. She did not hear anyone coming near and breathed a sigh of relief. She slid down the door, landing on the floor heavily. She banged her head against the door and winced. She gently touched her fingers to her lips before jerking them away.

"Oh Buyo," Kagome whispered, "What am I to do? This was not-It cannot happen! It just would not be right."

**A/N: **Ahhh, that was so bad. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at the whole intimate stuff. It's because I'm emotionally stunted when it comes to romance. Ahhh, it was so awkward writing it, reading it, thinking it…ahhhh. I should just stop, really.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Kagome found Sango in the dark, just as Sango was exiting the manor.

"Sango!" Kagome whispered fiercely, causing Sango to shriek.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed. "Do not do that! It is dark and you scared me!"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized, "but I need to talk to you."

Tired, Sango almost asked Kagome if it could wait until morning, seeing as Sango wanted to get home and sleep. But Sango caught the look in Kagome's eyes and the words died on her lips.

"Fine, what is it?" Sango sighed. Kagome shook her head, dragging Sango into an empty sitting room. Kagome sat down on the edge of a chair and Sango fell onto a love seat, her eyelids heavy.

"Sesshomaru kissed me," Kagome told her.

Sango shot up, her eyes shooting open, now fully awake. "What?" Sango choked.

Kagome nodded. "After you left today, right before the rain started coming down."

Sango grinned. "This is great! This is wonderful! It is-you do not look happy. This is bad, very bad."

Kagome nodded sadly. "I do not know what to do!"

"Did you mind?" Sango inquired.

Even in the dim light of the moon, Sango saw Kagome blush as she bowed her head.

"I do not understand," Sango confessed.

"I do not know what to do," Kagome whispered.

Sango sighed, taking Kagome's hands in hers. "Do not think then. That is what is throwing you off. What does your heart say?"

Kagome snorted. "That is stupid, hearts do not talk."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Do not be so literal. I mean, do not think of all the scenarios and possible endings. Just act."

Kagome looked up into Sango's eyes. "I did not mind," Kagome confirmed.

"Then do what you want to. Do not deprive yourself of what you want," Sango lectured. "If it feels right, then let it be. Do not try to change things." Kagome nodded, sighing.

"What did you do after?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed, absolutely embarrassed. "I ran."

Sango laughed softly. "Then I think you need to explain something to him, would you not agree? He is just as troubled as you are, I bet. Just let him know it confused you. I assure you that he will understand."

Kagome nodded. "I am afraid it will all come to ruin. Soon, in fact. I can almost feel it falling to pieces right now."

"Then do not let it," Sango instructed, "If you do not want it to, then do not let it. Relationships take work, from both participants."

Kagome groaned. "I imagine you will give me no choice?"

"Oh, you will always have a choice. I will just be happier with one than the other," Sango grinned. "Now, go to bed, fix this in the morning, and I will go home."

Sango and Kagome stood up, exiting the room. "I am a servant though. Hired by him, no less!" Kagome pointed out.

Sango shook her head. "He is only a Lord, he does not _have _to marry a Lady. It is what would make him happy, no?"

Kagome gave her farewell to Sango and went back to her room. Kagome shook her head, feeling like everything was piling up._ Funny, is it not? _Kagome thought, _I am a Lady._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kagome found Sesshomaru the next day bright and early in a less crowded hallway. Kagome walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He turned around and Kagome announced, "I have something to say."

Sesshomaru looked her over. "First, I would like to apologize about yesterday's events. It was not my place."

Kagome shook her head. "Do not apologize or I may lose my nerve. I was nervous, I must admit. And confused, rightly so. I am the one in the wrong. I just ran, without an explanation."

Sesshomaru looked at her confused and Kagome continued. "It seems I have been running from a lot lately. But I am tired of running. I have done far too much of that. I have decided that I am not running anymore." With the courage she never knew she had, Kagome reached up and kissed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not react at first, but finally wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist. Kagome titled her head back as the kiss deepened.

"Aiee!" Kagome and Sesshomaru broke apart when they heard the loud screech. The both turned to see Kikyo standing there. Kagome blushed, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I am sorry, I did not-um, I should go," Kikyo stuttered. "But first; what?"

Kagome's blush deepened and Sesshomaru did not say anything. Something clicked in Kikyo's head and she smiled secretively. "Oh, never mind then. I will be going then. I suggest some place more private." Kikyo winked at Kagome as she passed and Kagome felt like she had died. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru grinning at her.

"What?" she demanded angrily. "What is so funny?"

Sesshomaru merely shook his head. "Nothing is funny, just right." Kagome could not help but to smile then too. Sesshomaru took her hand and Kagome smiled wider. Suddenly, she felt a tug within her and her smile slipped.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding concerned.

Kagome shook her head, trying to seem like nothing was wrong. "Nothing, but I should go to work."

Sesshomaru nodded. It would be best to keep it quiet for now and he hoped Kikyo would not say too much. Kikyo was, after all, not much of a gossiper. Sesshomaru placed one more kiss on Kagome's lips before she walked off to work.

Once she was out of his sight, Kagome began to feel worried, wringing her hands. The tug was different somehow, but she did not know why or how she knew. It was the fact that it did not feel like she was being called, more like something was trying to reconnect with her. Never before had she felt such a feeling and it worried her. She wondered if Naraku had felt her, though she did not doubt he did. Just when Kagome's wishes seemed to be coming true, it looked like things were going to fall back into place again. Kagome was just going to have to make sure that when Naraku came, he would leave Sesshomaru alone.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut; feeling like her heart was breaking. She would be leaving so much more behind than before. And if Naraku found out about Sesshomaru, Naraku would not dare to leave him alone. Kagome could not bear to think about what Naraku would do, with that sadistic smile playing on his lips.

**A/N: **Mwahahaha, I already know! And now you'll just have to wait to find out! The Finale approaches quickly, I hope you are prepared!

I am also glad to see that you guys seemed to like the last chapter more than I did.

**Starmienight: **That kiss was probably what everyone was waiting for. You guys had to wait so long. I'm so evil. :)

**BlindSaya: **Oh, don't worry. In a few chapters, some lovely antagonists make their thrilling entry. :)

**Ami: **Thanks for the love! ;) I'm sure I'd love you too if I knew who you were. :D


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat outside under a wide tree, feeling the breeze move between theirs strands of hair.

"I guess it does not change anything," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded. "No, it does not."

Sesshomaru sighed. "There is still so much about you I do not know. So very little."

Kagome felt guilt well up in her stomach. Sesshomaru had hoped that now she would share more of herself and where she came from, but Kagome still kept her mouth firmly shut on the subject. The less he knew the better, Kagome believed. The tug from yesterday signified Naraku's impending arrival and Kagome thought it best that Sesshomaru would not try to fix anything.

To her, if Sesshomaru knew very little, he could not come after her and try to stop Naraku. He would not know where she went at all, actually. In fact, if she did not tell him that Naraku was coming to take her back, he would just think she left like she had said she would. Sesshomaru would be heartbroken and betrayed, but she could only imagine his face if she told him her past. He would never trust her again. He would cast her out, hoping that Naraku would come for her. No, he would kill her. But maybe being dead was not so bad.

"Tell me this at least, where did you get that scar?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome knew the one, the one that was lighter than her normal skin color and ran along her cheek. "I cut myself with a knife," Kagome explained. "It was a stupid idea."

"Why would you harm yourself?" Sesshomaru questioned, sounding appalled.

Kagome laughed. "I thought I was too pretty."

Sesshomaru turned pulled at her chin so she would face him. "I think you are perfect the way you are; not too much of anything, just right."

Kagome blushed and laughed again. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for saying that. I was stupid as a child, just thinking one imperfection would make them accept me." Kagome's eyes widened, realizing she said too much. "Never mind," she quickly added, looking away.

Sesshomaru sighed, realizing the conversation had been turning towards the part Kagome did not want to talk about. He was a little happy though, knowing she had accidentally let that out. He wanted to know why she had not been accepted and by who, but he knew she would not say a thing.

"I am almost finished with the top floor," Kagome started, breaking the silence between them. "Only a room or two left."

"You worked faster than I thought you would," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded, not telling him that she had worked late into the night to try to hurry and finish. Her stay here now had an expiration date attached to it.

"Yes, I had a hard time with the ballroom, though," Kagome smiled. "I am not very tall."

"That is good to here. Excuse me, but I must be going. I have work to attend to." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the cheek and Kagome smiled, saying goodbye.

Kagome sighed contently, trying to revel in the moment before they all went away. She leaned back against the tree, letting the cool shade cover her. She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling sleepy. Before she could fall asleep, though, she got up off the ground, knowing she could not sit around while there was a job to be finished.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Shippo came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, panting. "There are all out," he gasped.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

Shippo stood up straighter and walked away, somewhat confused. Not once since Sesshomaru had hired Shippo as a messenger had he ever said "Thank you". And now he finally said it, but Shippo had no idea why he had had such an immediate personality change.

As Shippo walked off, Kikyo came up, eyeing Sesshomaru curiously. "I would say I know the reason why you seem so happy, but I do not," Kikyo confessed. "You are in fact happy over some matter or another, are you not?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I am."

"May I inquire as to what?" Kikyo asked pleasantly.

"I should inform you, considering you live here. We will be having guests soon, many of them," Sesshomaru told her.

Kikyo blinked, not quite understanding. "How many guests? And why?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smile and Kikyo's mouth dropped. "Quite a few. Excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." Sesshomaru walked off and Kikyo stood still, stunned.

"Did he just smile?" Kikyo whispered to herself. Her mouth shut with an audible click and Kikyo ran after Shippo.

"Shippo!" Kikyo called out when she spotted him. "What did you deliver?"

Shippo stopped and turned around. "Oh, Lady Kikyo. I sent out some letters, quite a few. Invitations, I think."

"How many?"

Shippo shrugged. "A lot. You having a party or somethin'?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I do not know, Shippo. Maybe, but Sesshomaru has told me very little."

"Parties are fun. I like parties. I did not know you all had parties," Shippo concluded.

"We do not," Kikyo replied rather flatly. "Never once has there been a party. Not even when Inuyasha and I were married."

Shippo nodded. "Wow, I thought rich people had lots of parties. Guess I was wrong." Shippo shrugged. "I gotta go now, Lady Kikyo. See ya!" Shippo ran off down the hall and out the front door.

"We are having a party," Kikyo concluded, nodding her head. "A party." Kikyo walked away dazed, still not totally comprehending the situation.

**A/N: **Sorry for the belated update. I spent the entire day at an amusement park with my friends and when I got home, the Internet decided to scorn me by refusing to work, regardless of how many times I restarted it. I sometimes hate technology.

**Sophiaromelli: **I can only drag things out so long before everyone starts getting bored! We have to reach the end at some point! Don't be sad, though, just be happy you experienced it! :)

And some love to all those who were so happy with all the kissy-kissy! :) I'm happy to see you guys all happy!


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Two weeks passed and Kagome found herself just as anxious as when she had first arrived. Why was Naraku not here yet? She did not think the travel was two weeks by walking, let alone flying through the air. It was not like there was a convenient time for him to arrive, any time would be horrible. What was that Bastard waiting for, an invitation?

Kagome fell back onto her bed, tired as could be. The upstairs was in prime condition and not a spot had been missed. Everything worked, save the one clock. Kagome meant to get a town's person around to fix it, but had later decided she liked it still. Kagome liked to think that it had stopped for some important reason and signified something had happened at that time. So, the clock stayed broken and Kagome did not bother with it.

There was a light knock on the door and Sango opened it up a crack. Sango came in quickly, smiling widely.

"Good, you are awake. I have news!" Sango squealed, rushing over to sit next to Kagome. Kagome sat up, looking at Sango curiously. Kagome then noticed the box in Sango's arms.

Sango sat down, jostling the bed. "We are having a ball!" Sango laughed, grinning.

Kagome just looked at her. "More to clean than. Joy."

Sango frowned. "No, no cleaning for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am a _maid, _Sango. Maids clean up after people."

Sango shook her head, smiling again. "Well, you are not going to clean that night. You are going."

Kagome coughed. "What? I cannot go, I am a servant!"

Sango waved her hand, dismissing Kagome's concerns. "No one has to know that. Everyone will think you are just another guest."

"I do not have a dress," Kagome pointed out.

Sango laughed. "And that is why Kikyo asked me to bring you this." Sango placed the box on Kagome's lap, who just looked at it.

When Kagome did not make a move to pull off the lid, Sango prompted rather impatiently, "Open it."

Kagome sighed, pulling off the lid. She pulled out the dress and her eyes widened. "I will not wear this," Kagome protested.

Sango laughed. "I do not think you have a choice. Kikyo was quite adamant that you show up in it. She is your Lady, so you must do as she says. Besides, you will look absolutely gorgeous in it. Sesshomaru will not be able to take his eyes off of you." Sango winked and Kagome shook her head, laying the dress back in the box.

"I should not," Kagome continued.

Sango smiled softly. "But you want to," Sango pointed out. "I say you should. You may never have this chance again."

Kagome sighed. "It will be my first ball."

Sango clapped her hands, realizing Kagome had caved. "All the better than! We will make this night worth it, I promise. I will even do your hair. I have gotten rather good at it, if I do say so myself."

"You will be attending, correct?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes, Miroku has asked me."

Kagome smiled. "Let us hope he will stay with you."

Sango snorted. "I doubt it. I was so happy when he asked, I only remembered later that he would arrive with me, but most likely not leave with me."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Try to keep him with you, then. If not, find a better date. The ball will be filled with eligible young bachelors with land."

Sango smiled to herself. "Yes, they will all be looking for pretty young women. Sesshomaru is in for a long night."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

Sango laughed, "He will have to scare off all the men who see you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You exaggerate, Sango."

"When you first came, everyone thought you were a demoness, since you were so pretty in your horrible state. I was surprised you were not. Now, fully back to health, you are even prettier."

Kagome forced a smile. "Well, I am not. Just human, just Kagome."

"That is why all the men will flock to you," Sango concluded. "Sesshomaru always had his two swords, though, so all should be fine."

Kagome laughed. "He is intimidating when he holds one to you."

"Yes, he is," Sango agreed. "I should go now, it is late. My brother is probably wondering where I am. Goodnight, Kagome."

"Wait!" Kagome called as Sango reached the door, remembering something. "When is the ball?"

Sango smiled. "In three days. Do not tell Sesshomaru that you are attending, okay? Let it be a surprised. I already informed him that all the servants had to work, so it should be a pleasant surprise."

Kagome nodded and Sango let to return home. Kagome once again lifted the dress out of the box, running her hand down the soft fabric. She admired the designs, smiling to herself. She then put the dress back in the box, placed the lid on top and slid the package under the bed, where in three days she would pull it out again and wear it.

Kagome leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. Buyo jumped onto the bed, curling down beside her stomach, purring. Kagome ran her hand over his back, scratching him along his spine. Kagome hoped that she would be able to at least go to the ball before Naraku showed up. Kagome wanted to at least fulfill her younger self's dream of going to a ball before she had to return to the darkness and pain.

Kagome closed her eyes, her breath evening out. She fell into an easy sleep, dreaming of a better life. She dreamed of being able to stay here with Sesshomaru, maybe even marrying him. Her mind went far back, altering her world to better the dream. Kagome dreamed of having been born alive, her mother having lived to see her grow up. Kagome dreamed of being able to go outside as a child and make friends like other children. And finally, for some odd reason, Kagome dreamed years back when she first climbed the vine covered wall to see the outdoors.

**A/N: **First, I'd like to start off with an oops. It seems I forgot to update yesterday. I have no excuse besides that I have a poor memory (really, it's pathetic. Don't even ask me what I wore yesterday) and that it was bound to happen eventually. Seriously, I'm surprised I went this long without forgetting. New record!

I'm not going to reply to any messages since I figured you guys would want me to update sooner (replying to reviews always takes longer), so sorry if you were hoping for something! Also, if there are any errors in spelling/grammar, it's because I read through this to revise really quickly. Like, I mumbled out the whole thing.

Anyway.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Three days seemed to pass by faster than Kagome had expected and the next thing she knew was that the sun was rising on the day of the ball. Kagome grinned to herself, eyeing the box under her bed as she dressed in her maid uniform.

She saw very little of Sesshomaru that day, as he went around making final preparations. It was a curious situation really. Kagome wondered all day as to why Sesshomaru had changed his mind and decided to host a party. If her memory served her correctly, and she did not doubt that it did, he had considered them a waste of money. And yet here he was, holding one in his own manor. Kagome shook her head, knowing that she was not going to get a clear answer. It would seem that Sesshomaru worked in mysterious ways.

Guests began to arrive in their carriages, being escorted to their rooms. Most had travelled for some time and were exhausted. But Kagome knew that by the time the sun had set, all would be ready for a night of careless fun.

Sango came up to Kagome, grinning like mad. Kagome took a step back, feeling a little unnerved.

"It is time," Sango told Kagome, pulling on her arm. "Fetch your dress and come to Kikyo's room."

Kagome sighed and nodded, knowing it was no use to fight. "I will meet you there soon," Kagome said, walking towards her room. She ran to be quick, knowing that if she was spotted, someone would pull her into work. Kagome fetched her dress from under the bed, gave Buyo a quick petting, and exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. As she hurried to Kikyo's room, several of the guests looked her over with barely concealed distaste.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome running across the hall, a box firmly in her hands. He wanted to go and see why she was in such a hurry, when some simpering blonde tugged on his arm, trying to pull him in another direction. The blonde batted her eyes, smiling and Sesshomaru almost snarled at her. He remembered he had to be a good host and allowed the woman to pull him away.

Kagome slid into Kikyo's room without any trouble and gave a relieved sigh.

"There you are!" Kikyo grinned. Her hair was curled and piled atop her head, some falling down the back of her neck. Her dress was a deep red, with a curved low-cut top. The skirt of the dress flowed out and swished around her ankles as she moved over to Kagome.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Kagome breathed.

Kikyo smiled and laughed, "No doubt you will outshine me though." Kikyo took the box from Kagome and lifted the dress out. "I chose it especially for you. Here, put it on, but first, clean yourself up. We cannot have a dirty girl wearing a pretty dress." Kikyo pushed the dress into Kagome's arms and ushered her towards the bathroom door. Kikyo pushed her in and closed the door.

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She took off her maid clothes, slipping into the warm bath water. She scrubbed herself quickly, leaving not a single trace of dirt or grime from her work. When she looked herself over and deemed herself clean, he exited the bath tub and dried herself off. She pulled the dress over her head, turning to face herself in the mirror. Kagome evaluated herself in the mirror, frowning slightly. The dress was pretty, no doubt, but Kagome did not like the way it fitted on her. It was too tight and low-cut and Kagome did not like that one bit.

"Are you decent?" Kikyo called from the other side of the door.

Kagome nodded, and then added, "Yes," remembering Kikyo could not see her. Kikyo pushed open the door and gasped, catching sight of Kagome.

"Well, I did not think it would look _that _good," Kikyo complimented, smiling. "Sango will be back shortly to do something with your hair."

Self-consciously, Kagome reached up to touch her hair, running her fingers through it. Kikyo laughed, "It is in fine condition, do not worry. We only want to style it."

Kagome nodded, putting her hand down. The sleeves of the dress only went to her elbows so she was unable to tug on the ends like she wanted to. Kagome nervously bit her lip, trying to calm her nerves. She was not even at the ball and she was already feeling short of breath!

Sango slipped into the room and smiled when she saw Kagome. "Perfect," Sango whispered. Sango was dressed in a simple dark violet dress with a flowing skirt and a beaded top. It was modest and not particularly flashy and Kagome briefly wished she could be wearing something like that instead.

Sango pulled Kagome down into a chair, running a brush through her hair. "When I am done with you, your beauty will kill."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

The ballroom was littered with people, all who laughed and chatted amiably. The room was lit brightly and couples danced in synchronized moves in the center of the room. Off near the back window, elevated off the floor on a low stage, a group played music, letting the tune flow softly through the air.

Inuyasha twirled Kikyo around as she laughed, her hair swirling out behind her. Inuyasha snickered when he caught sight of his brother Sesshomaru, a frown permanently etched on his face, as he danced with a pretty young woman. She leaned a little too close to him and Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to push her off. He did not though, but just barely.

Sango stood over by a pillar, glaring at Miroku as he flirted with a brunette in a revealing dress. Kagome patted Sango on the arm comfortingly, looking about the room. She felt nervous with all the eyes on her, but Sango's irritated expression kept most of the men at bay. Sango did look like she would bite someone who got too close.

"You should go dance," Sango finally told Kagome, lightly nudging her. Kagome shook her head, biting her lip.

"And leave you alone?" Kagome laughed nervously. "Never, not while you look like you want people dead."

"I only want one person dead," Sango corrected.

Kagome blinked, looking up at Sango. "Who? Miroku or the brunette?"

Sango snorted. "Killing Miroku would end the problem permanently."

Kagome nodded, looking around the room again. A tall man with an easy smile tried to catch Kagome's eyes, but she looked away quickly. This was why Kagome hated being so pretty, too many people kept their eyes on her and she wanted to disappear now. She remembered how her looks had gotten her all the wrong attention back at Naraku's manor. She shivered, remembering all the hands. Sango did not seem to notice, still staring daggers at an oblivious Miroku.

"I think you are right," Kagome decided, "I will go out and dance. Or, at least, walk around." Kagome silently hoped the night would go well for Sango as she departed from the woman's side. Kagome smiled when she saw Koga on the outer edge of the room, talking to the redhead from the town. The girl wore a plain green dress to match her vibrant eyes, but the girl was beautiful nonetheless. She blushed as Koga said something to her, ducking her head as a smile played on her lips.

Kagome moved to the other side of the room, watching as the couple's danced across the floor. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, both looking completely content in each other's arms. She did not see Sesshomaru, thus missing the look he had on his face when he saw her.

He almost did not recognize her, his mind telling him that she could not be here, but he knew it was her anyway. Her shiny black hair was pulled away from her face, falling down her back, curling slightly at the ends. Her dress was a soft blue to match her eyes, the skirt layered and dragging on the floor on the back. Sesshomaru excused himself, not listening to the protests of his last dance partner. Yuki or something, he did not bother to remember.

"May I have this dance?" Kagome whipped around to see Sesshomaru standing next to her, holding out his hand. Kagome smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his. He pulled her out onto the floor, taking one hand in his and wrapping the other around her waist. Kagome placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, hoping she would remember all her practicing from when she was young. They moved about the room with grace and Kagome prayed this moment would never end. But in the back of her mind, Kagome knew, all good things must come to an end.

**A/N: **I bet you thought I forgot, right? :) Well, no, unlike last week, I actually remembered!

I hope everyone had a lovely Mother's Day and whatnot. You know, spent some quality time with the woman who gave birth to you or raised you or whatever. :)

I hope everyone had a lovely weekend because I know I did. Despite now having a lisp due to my new retainer, I got to go to my first ever live concert. I normally don't like crowds (or people in general), but it was amazing being a part of such energy! I would totally do it again!

**Ainhoa11: **Ohoho, the ball, yes. (Insert evil smile) Great things are going to happen here. Greatly horribly terrific things. But I have said too much. You'll just have to wait and see.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Thankfully, Kagome seemed to remember her old practices from years ago so she did not make much of a fool of herself. It felt almost right, actually, something that made Kagome smile just a little wider.

Sango, having still not moved, looked out into the crowd and saw Sesshomaru with Kagome. Forgetting her current predicament, she smiled at the happy couple. Kagome looked truly happy and even Sesshomaru seemed to be in a brighter mood. It was obvious that Sesshomaru had done all of this for Kagome, since he had gotten crankier when Sango had lied and told him that all the servants had to work, no excuses. But now, seeing as Kagome had in fact gone to the ball, he did not look like he thought all of this was a mistake.

But underneath all the happy air, something vile moved. It slipped amongst the crowd, not once catching anyone's eyes. The guests still laughed in their alcohol induced happy feeling and did not once see it slither through the mass. It finally made its stop by a tall pillar, half hidden behind it. Its bright red eyes glinted evilly, intent on watching the people enjoy themselves.

The song ended and the dancers gave an appreciative clap. Kagome, now a little dizzy and extremely giddy, excused herself to go see Sango. Sesshomaru kissed her hand and Kagome felt heat rise up in her face. She still really could not believe all of this had happened. It was just like all those happy tales her father had read her. The mistreated, beautiful girl was rescued and fell in love with the charming prince. Sesshomaru was not a prince, but to Kagome, there was no one better.

Sango had a small smile on her face when Kagome approached her. "You dance well," Sango complimented.

"I used to practice," Kagome explained, feeling simply bubbly. Sango noticed her overjoyed expression and felt extremely happy for her. Now only if Sango could finally get her relationship on track.

"The night is still young. Why do you not go and dance more?" Sango persuaded, wanting Kagome to really enjoy herself tonight.

Kagome shook her head. "I am resting. Besides, it would not be fair if I kept Sesshomaru all to myself."

Sango chuckled. "Kagome, I do not think he would mind at _all._" Kagome blushed, looking away. When she did, she noticed a particularly nice looking man gazing in their direction. With a smile, she realized what his eyes were on.

"Sango," Kagome started quietly, "you should go dance." Kagome made a motion towards the man and Sango looked over. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked back to Kagome.

"I could not!" Sango insisted, but Kagome refused to bend. If Sango could convince her to dress up and go to a ball, Sango could dance with one man.

"I am not asking you, I am telling you," Kagome pointed out, nudging Sango. Sango looked up to see the man approaching her and she looked back at Kagome.

"But Miro-" Sango began, but Kagome cut her off. "He is otherwise preoccupied." Sango's gaze locked on Miroku and the brunette and her temper flared.

The man walked up to Sango and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Sango looked at him and smiled, curtseying. "Of course," she replied, letting him take her hand and lead her out onto the floor. Kagome smiled smugly at her work. Without a doubt, that would get Miroku's attention.

From behind the pillar, it walked steadily towards the entrance of the room, taking a stand in front of the double doors. An aged woman glanced at him briefly before looking away, not interested in him at all. He smirked to himself, readjusting his suit. He was unhappy that he had not been invited, but decided he would not punish the Lord too much. No, he came for much different reasons. It seemed that something of his had gotten free and it was time he came and brought it back home.

Kagome walked over to a table, taking a roll and chewing it slowly. She tried to look over the people to spot Sesshomaru, but failed miserably. He may be tall, but she was short. Sesshomaru was in fact just out of her view, standing with a crowd on the same side of the room as her, next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kikyo had taken a short break, and Kikyo had gone to see her parents who had attended the event. Inuyasha did not like Kikyo's parents very much, seeing as they did not approve of him.

Miroku stood on the other side of the room, watching Sango laugh as she danced with the unnamed man. He was mad, yes, seeing as she had come here with him, but it was his fault and he knew it. He had let his old habits get to him and he had left Sango for some pretty girl that did not even matter. Sighing, Miroku turned away and walked off.

From behind the stage, the windows rattled before being thrown open, wind howling through the room. The candles were blown out and several people shrieked, before realizing they were being ridiculous; it was only wind after all. From above, the chandelier gave a shudder and the people looked up. A loud crunch was heard as the glass dome broke and the chandelier came crashing down. The dancer scattered, dodging as glass and the chandelier came raining down.

With the loudest crash ever heard, the chandelier hit the floor, shattering. Sango blinked from where she was, sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily. No one was injured, but everyone was shook up nicely.

Kikyo rushed forward, pulling Sango to her feet. Miroku rushed to the front of the crowd, sighing in relief when he was Sango across the room standing unharmed. Sango pulled herself out of Kikyo's arms and looked up at the break in the glass dome. Sango gasped, seeing a black figure dart across the top, disappearing. "It was intentional," Sango announced out loud, everyone looking up where Sango looked.

"Ah, how intuitive of you," a voice full of mirth announced, chuckling darkly. A tall, muscular man with dark hair stepped forward, dressed in a dark suit without a sword attached to his hip. His hair rippled down his back and several people stepped back, feeling the evil roll off of him in practically tangible waves. He raised his head, allowing his red eyes to glint under the dim light.

A shriek came up from the crowd and a thump was heard, someone having fainted. Sesshomaru rushed forward to the front of the crowd, snarling, "Naraku."

**A/N: **The moment many of you have been waiting for! The man of the hour, Naraku, has finally made his grand appearance! I bet you can tell some crazy things are about to go down, huh? :) Guess you'll just have to wait until next week to see all the trouble Naraku is going to cause!

**Ainhoa11: **Oh Lord, Carrie? Now, wouldn't that have been a chapter? :)

**Katscratchstudios: **Hm, something bad? Kinda like what I just did in this chapter? And plan on doing again later? :)

**Sasusakui: **Sadly? What? Oh my god, that made me laugh. _Sadly? _ Do you want everyone to die? Though a giant spider would have been a nice touch…


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Naraku laughed deeply. "Ah, it is good to know that you are aware of who I am, Sesshomaru, considering I am from before your time."

Sesshomaru drew out his sword, placing it in front of him. "You are not welcome here!" He growled. Ever since Naraku had given up his human form to demons, he had been cast out from the ranks, now a lowly mixed being. He was no longer accepted in the human world. He was a demon and he would be punished as every demon should be: with death.

Naraku only smirked. "I only came to collect something that belongs to me. It is here and I need it back."

Sesshomaru did not know how to react. What could possibly be here that belonged to Naraku?

Naraku laughed, seeing the confused expression shared by everyone. "Ah, I see it has been hiding. How cowardly." Naraku let out a sharp, condescending sound, startling the people nearest him.

Naraku spun around, searching the crowd. "Come out," he called, "You cannot hide from me. I sense you. Do not be afraid!" Naraku laughed again, his eyes glinting. Whispers rushed between the guests, terrified of what was hiding with them.

Naraku sighed, seeing as nothing moved. "Are you scared? Come forward, do not hide your true self. It is over and you know it."

The time had come and there was nothing that would change the outcome of the event. Pushing through the thick crowd, someone stepped out into the center of the room.

Kikyo's eyes widened and Sango gasped. Sesshomaru stood still as Kagome walked around the chandelier, coming closer to Naraku. "Kagome," he pleaded as she passed by him, but she pretended not to hear him. It was all over.

Naraku grinned when Kagome stopped in front of him, several feet away. "Thought you were smart, did you? Thought you would be safe here?" Kagome did not make a sound or move an inch, only keeping her eyes on the floor.

It suddenly clicked. Kagome had been running from Naraku; he was the demon that she had served! Anger rising, Sesshomaru strode forward, sword at the ready when a tentacle shot out from Naraku, blocking his path. Growling slightly, Sesshomaru tried to move around it, but to no avail. When he tried to cut through it with his sword, Naraku only moved it to evade the blade before placing it back. Kagome looked up, catching Sesshomaru's eye. He stopped his attempts, stunned. The look in her eyes clearly read _Do not _and he did not know how to react. She did not want his help?

She looked back to a smug Naraku, who stood with his arms crossed. "You thought you could escape me," he continued. "I will always find you, Kagome. You will never be free."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked quietly.

Naraku chuckled, pulling something out of his pocket. "Dealt with." A lone feather floated to the ground and Kagome bit back a scream. She wanted to lash out and strike Naraku, but it would not help. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, balling up her fists. Kagura never went anywhere without her feather.

"She wanted to be free and I let her be just that," Naraku chuckled. "I gave her the freedom she craved. _And then I killed her._"

Naraku pulled yet another object from his pocket, grasping it tightly in his palm. Kagome knew what it was, it was the reason she always knew she would go back. "I fear you have grown too comfortable here and that the people have grown too fond of you." He gave a pointed look at Sesshomaru and chuckled darkly. "I think I should fix that."

Sesshomaru moved forward again, but a loud neigh erupted in the room, something large coming through the break in the dome. A large horse came down in front of him, stopping Sesshomaru from moving forward. A small boy hopped of the horses' back and strode towards Sesshomaru. "We will have none of that," the boy chided. Inuyasha growled, taking out his sword, taking a stand next to Sesshomaru.

"And what are you gonna do about it, kid?" Inuyasha snickered.

The boy shook his head, sighing, "So ignorant."

The horse reared up its front legs, taking a blow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back, landing on his feet. The horse huffed, growing agitated. Another one of Naraku's tentacles shot out and wrapped itself around Inuyasha, immobilizing his arms. Inuyasha thrashed around, trying to move, but it was futile. Kikyo rushed towards him, pulling him back as Naraku's grasp on him loosened, allowing her to do so.

Sesshomaru still stood in front of the boy.

"Hakudoshi, do not," Naraku commanded. "I want them alive to see this."

By now, several on the guests had fled and more were leaving. Naraku did not mind, seeing as the multitude of pompous lords and their overstuffed ladies were of no importance to him. The room was practically empty and not a sound was made. No one moved, unsure of how to continue.

Hakudoshi snickered, knowing exactly what was going on. Kagome as well knew what was going to happen next and before it did, she needed to get something out.

Kagome looked up solemnly at Sesshomaru and he was taken aback by the sorrow in her eyes. "My father used to tell me stories of handsome princes on noble steeds riding up to save the princess from peril," she spoke softly, breaking the silence. Never once did she break eye contact. "But for the past two years, I have come to hate those endings."

Kagome glanced briefly at Naraku, with his devious smirk, before returning to look at Sesshomaru again. The pain in her eyes made his heart ache, as he had no sure way to wipe away the sorrow so evident in her eyes. "Because they are never true," she whispered, her eyes closing as a tear slipped down her face.

Naraku's smirk widened and he squeezed the object he held in his hand, feeling the power well up in the room.

A demented light sprouted from the floor, circling Kagome. Inhuman screams emitted and in the light it almost seemed as if tortured souls passed upwards. They all shielded their eyes as the demented light brightened and the screams continued, save Naraku, who watched with a smirk engrained on his face.

As quick as it had come, the light ceased. Their eyes readjusted to the dim light and widened in horror. Once where Kagome had stood was something else. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was.

The Beast.

**A/N: **Oh wow, did it again. I imagine there is so frustration growing with all this little cliffies? Oh well, I've got to get my excitement too. As you may already be aware of, I know how this ends and I need entertainment as well. :) BUT I BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING. Okay, well maybe some of you, but you guys look at this too critically.

I hope everyone is having a lovely weekend! For those of you still in school: stay strong, we will get through this! And as for those who are done with school: please be aware that we hate you. That is all. Well, I should probably go work on my homework since they're kind of my finals…but first, a few responses to reviews! :D

**Sasusakui: **Wait, this spider has a laser? Hold cow, would Naraku have come prepared. I feel like that would have been a nice touch. Oh wells. Hopefully, what I just did made up for my lack of laser wielding spiders. Probably not. :)

**Ainhoa11: **Really? That happened in the Phantom Opera? What have I not seen that movie? And well, you see, Naraku is pretty infamous around town, despite the fact that I imagine he kinda just skulks around in his little palace hidden in some dense forest or whatnot.

**Katscratchstudios: **Uh well…howz about everyone just running from the room screaming like the wusses we all know them to be? No? Well, that's what ya get anyway.

OH WAIT. Okay, some of you probably won't read this, but I've been meaning to mention that I finished my sequel to Child of the Forest. It will be called Voice in the Wind and I will publish it after I finish this story and do some editing. That is all.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Standing at the height of three men, The Beast towered above them, its teeth gleamed dimly under the light of the moon. Its black fur moved over its massive body, muscles moving seamlessly underneath. Its giant feet pawed at the ground, its sharp claws clicking against the title. It had the body shape of a wolf, but it was far too large to be one.

The Beast swung its large head to look at the group and Sango took a step back, terrified. Her mind could not comprehend the situation. Kikyo let go of Inuyasha and he raised his sword, but he did not look ready for a fight. Kikyo walked up to stand next to Sesshomaru, both who looked baffled.

"No, it cannot be," Kikyo whispered. "Kagome." The eyes of Sango and Inuyasha lit up in realization of the name. Up until now, it had only seemed like a coincident that Kagome had appeared at the time that The Beast had disappeared. They knew better now; The Beast did not disappear, it was only in hiding.

The Beast made what sounded like a whining sound and laid its head low on the ground. Kikyo took a hesitant step forward, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. He could not believe it, not really. How could Kagome, the sweet and nice servant be such a horrible beast? He felt duped, knowing that he had let such a killer into his home. It appears she had tricked them all.

Naraku's lip curled in disgust. "I had hoped that your useless need to stay human would have faded by now. I see I was wrong, but that can easily be fixed. I know how to break you, Kagome." Naraku smirked, eyeing Kikyo, the only one who did not look terrified or betrayed. His smirk widened and he turned back to look at The Beast.

"Kill her," he whispered and The Beast's bright red eyes snapped over to look at him, pleading. The Beast felt a tug and she felt her control slacken as a feeling so familiar washed over her. From the base of her throat, a growl began to build and her body straightened up, falling into attack mode. Resistance was futile, she knew that already. Her eyes fell on Kikyo who automatically knew what was happening.

Kikyo shot out of Sesshomaru's grip, running for the door. But The Beast was quicker. She bunched up her legs and jumped right over Naraku, hitting the floor and skidding to a stop in front of the doors, effectively blocking Kikyo's only chance at escaping. Quickly regaining her footing as she slid to a stop, Kikyo hiked up her dress and turned on her heel, making a mad dash for the opposite side of the room. She was not quick enough.

A jet black paw shot out, throwing Kikyo through the air, her head smashing against a pillar. She crumpled to the floor, motionless. As The Beast stalked over to make its kill, Inuyasha roared, "No!" With much speed, he raced over to Kikyo, raising up his sword in front of The Beast. He slashed his Tetsusiaga down the length of The Beast's front right leg and she roared in pain. The Beast took a swipe at Inuyasha, but he jumped to the side, stabbing The Beast in her side.

Forgetting all sense of self-preservation, Sango ran over to collect Kikyo as Inuyasha dealt with The Beast. Sango bent down, placing Kikyo's head in her lap. Blood poured down from a wound on her head, but she was still conscious.

Through her blurry vision, Kikyo caught sight of Inuyasha as he gave The Beast yet another blow. "No," Kikyo choked out, fading in and out of consciousness. "Do not hurt her."

Sango ,having caught the words, looked at Kikyo strangely before pulling her up, dragging her off to the side. By now, Sesshomaru had taken out his sword and had cut a deep gash on the back leg of The Beast.

Sango pulled Kikyo to the wall, standing up to evaluate the damage. Sango glanced over at the door, only slightly bent out of place from the weight of the Beast. Sango knew she had to get Kikyo out of the room and she hurried to see if the door would still open before dragging Kikyo with her. The Beast backed into a pillar with her large weight, cracking it through the middle. Sango heard the sound and looked up, suddenly realizing her position. Her eyes widened, knowing there was no time for her to react.

Coming from seemingly nowhere, Miroku darted across the floor to Sango, grabbing her and pulling her out of harm's way just as the pillar came crashing down. The debris and dust covered them as they lay on the floor, Sango a bit disoriented. Miroku pulled her up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sango nodded, coughing violently. "We need to get Kikyo out of here." Miroku nodded, pulling Sango up with him. "I need to check the door," Sango continued. Reluctantly, Miroku let Sango go as she continued her travel to the main entrance.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were growing tired. The Beast had been dealt quite some damage, but still was able to stand on stable legs. The wounds healed just as quickly as they had been dealt. Inuyasha let out an "Oof," as a paw came right down on his stomach, sending him flying. He skidded across the tile, rolling to a stop next to Kikyo. He struggled to sit up, his head aching. Sesshomaru jumped just in time as a paw came crashing down where he had been standing. He did his best to keep The Beast from going after Kikyo, but the fight was bringing them steadily closer.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice rasped and Inuyasha pulled himself over to her, his shoulder bleeding profusely. "Do not kill her."

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha started to ask in bewilderment before Kikyo held up a weak arm, silencing him.

"I saw her eyes. It is Naraku. She does not want to," Kikyo explained. Inuyasha looked over at Naraku, who watched Sesshomaru and The Beast battle it out from a safe distance. Just briefly, he saw something shimmer in his hand.

"He is making her," Inuyasha breathed and Kikyo nodded.

"Whatever he holds in his hand is was controls Kagome. She does not want to hurt us," Kikyo smiled weakly, still knowing that Kagome was good.

Inuyasha, with the help of his sword, stood up and stumbled over to Sango. "We need to stop Naraku," Inuyasha murmured to her.

"The Beast is our problem at the moment," Sango snapped.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever Naraku holds in his palm controls Kagome. It is not her doing."

"How can you be so sure?" Sang asked.

"Naraku is holding something," Inuyasha explained. "Besides, Kagome has been here for a long time and not once has she hurt us."

Sango glanced over at Naraku and her eyes widened drastically as she nodded. "We need to help Kagome then." Her eyes shot over to Sesshomaru. "But we need to help him before Kagome does something she will regret."

The Beast's paw slashed down the side of Sesshomaru and he let out pained sound, gripping him arm. His sword clattered uselessly to the floor and he backed up as The Beast took a step forward, snarling.

Sango picked up a heavy piece of debris, testing the chunk of pillar in the arms. She winded back her arm, and threw the chunk through the air with accuracy. The rock smashed into The Beast's shoulder and she slumped ever so slightly under the impact of it. Her eyes snapped over to Sango and Sango's breath stopped. Clear as day, the eyes told Sango, _Stay out of this._

Sango swallowed as The Beast's head moved back to look at Sesshomaru, and Sango picked up another chunk of pillar, hurtling it through the air. This one landed on The Beast's head and she let out a roar. Naraku frowned, feeling Kagome struggle to fight against his hold. He clutched the object in his hand even tighter and Kagome let out a pained whine.

Miroku took a stand next to Sango as The Beast stalked over to her. He pulled out his sword, standing in front of Sango to protect her. "We need to keep her busy," Sango whispered into his ear. "It is Naraku that is the problem."

Miroku nodded as a paw came soaring through the air. Miroku pushed Sango back as the paw came in contact with his sword, causing his feet to slide across the floor. Otherwise preoccupied, Inuyasha stumbled over to Sesshomaru, grabbing his sword.

"Look, not a lot of time to explain, but we need to get that thing Naraku is holding," Inuyasha explained.

Sesshomaru ripped his sword out of Inuyasha's hand and growled, "It is The Beast that we want dead now."

Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. "Listen! It is Naraku who is controlling Kagome right now; she would never hurt us like this!" Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and Inuyasha continued, "Kagome does not want to hurt us, Naraku is making her. She needs our help and to help Kagome, we need to get ahold of what Naraku is holding. Whatever it is, it is what controls Kagome. See how tightly he holds it in his hand? It's important. It controls his greatest weapon: The Beast."

Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku, not quite believing Inuyasha. The Beast was a terrible menace after all, why should he believe that Naraku controlled her? Standing away from the battle was Naraku, with a glimmering object in his hand. Sesshomaru watched as his grip on the small thing tightened and at the same time, heard The Beast let out another pained roar, even though Miroku had not touched her. Naraku only smiled. Anger replaced Sesshomaru's feel of betrayal and his grip on his sword tightened. Ignoring the sharp pains in his arm, he ran straight to Naraku, who has keeping an eye on The Beast. Pushing himself off the ground, Sesshomaru leaped through the air, his sword cutting through in front of him.

**A/N: **Ooh-hoo-hoo, seems like this little battle is heating up. Will Naraku be defeated? Will Sesshomaru and Kagome finally be together? WILL I EVER STOP MAKING CLIFF HANGERS? Tune in next week to find out! :D

**Semoka: **Hmm, interesting idea. Not really a story I've given much thought, but that doesn't mean I can't. Maybe, if something comes to me. :)

**Lolita-chi: **Well, ask me a few questions and maybe I can explain. :)

**Ainhoa11: **More twists? Maybe… and I say that not to be evil, but because it depends on how you look at it. Maybe a twist or maybe not. Your decision.

**noodlez4supa: **Ah, well, I am human and prone to mistakes. I did my best to keep out modern words and phrases but I can only do so much as one person. :)

**Aaliyah Taylor: **Oh my god, you know me so well. :)

**Sasusakui: ***sigh* You know what? I'll forgive you because your avatar is Finn and it is what my Adventure Time friends would want me to do.

Okay, that was probably single-handedly the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chapter. I actually had to click to PAGE 2 just to view them all. You guys are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise because my word is law. :)


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Naraku saw the glint of metal in the air and moved just in time as Sesshomaru's sword struck the tile. His hold on the object in his hand loosened as his mind began to busy itself with the task of evading Sesshomaru and staying alive.

The Beast stopped suddenly and blinked, shaking her head. Miroku lowered his sword just a little and Sango gripped his shoulder. "Naraku's too busy right now to have a good grip on Kagome," Sango explained.

The Beast took a step back, her eyesight disoriented. She never could see well as The Beast and right now the half control she had over herself was not assisting the situation. Rather drunkenly, she stumbled across the floor, slamming into another pillar and slumping to the floor. Kikyo pulled herself across the floor to The Beast, stopping in front of her eyes.

"It is okay," Kikyo assured, "Sesshomaru is helping you right now." The Beast raised her head off the ground, looking sorrowfully at Kikyo. Kikyo tried to smiled, hoping to comfort Kagome, but it just would not come. Instead, she ran her hands through The Beast's thick, black fur. The Beast's eyes darted over to Naraku, who was in a fierce battle with Sesshomaru. Or so she thought she saw, with her vision twisted and distorted.

Inuyasha, who had moved to assist Sesshomaru, had collapsed on the floor, having lost too much blood. Sango was trying to pull him off to the side with the help of Miroku. When they had set him up against the wall, Miroku moved to help Sesshomaru but Sango grabbed his arm. He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head. "Let Sesshomaru do this. Heaven knows he does not want any help. Besides, we need to get Kikyo and Inuyasha out of here. They have sustained too many injuries. We are lucky that Sesshomaru can still move."

From across the room, Sesshomaru's sword was pulled from his hand by one of Naraku's tentacles. Quickly, he pulled out the other one, swiping it through the tentacle. Sesshomaru continued his slashing, but Naraku was generating too fast. It seems that every time he was injured, it healed instantly. Naraku laughed at Sesshomaru's frustration.

"You cannot save her; she has already killed so many!" Naraku taunted.

"It was your doing," Sesshomaru snarled, running his sword through Naraku's stomach. Laughing, Naraku pulled the sword out, the wound closing.

Anger practically blinding his sight, Sesshomaru brought his sword down again and heard the sickening sound of cutting flesh. A thump was heard as the body part hit the ground and Naraku hissed. Sesshomaru took the butt of his sword, hitting Naraku in the stomach and he fell backwards. "No," Naraku gasped. Sesshomaru looked down to see that the body part that had been cut off was Naraku's hand.

The flesh disintegrated and what was left on the floor was a shiny pink sphere. The Beast lifted her head and let out a woof. The pink sphere began to roll across the floor to The Beast and stopped right next to her paw. The Beast slammed her paw down on the sphere and when she lifted it, the sphere was gone.

Now quite lucid, The Beast stood up, towering over Kikyo. Just for a second, fear flashed through Sesshomaru, thinking that maybe it was too late; Kagome was gone. But instead of attacking Kikyo, The Beast made its way over to Naraku, standing next to Sesshomaru. Lowering her eyes, The Beast let out a low growl and Naraku backed up against the wall.

"Now Kagome," Naraku began, for once actually looking afraid, but The Beast did not let him finish. The Beast ripped right through Naraku with her sharp claws, tearing him to shreds. Naraku did not make a sound as his body fell, disintegrating into a pile of dust.

The Beast panted, finally feeling spent. She limped over to the center of the room, as if her paw was still injured. From her paw, a bright light shone and the small pink sphere fell out, making a _plink _sound as it hit the ground. The Beast collapsed on the floor, her eyes closing.

A bright white light engulfed The Beast and Sesshomaru covered his eyes. The lighted figure began to shrink and become the size of a human. The light finally dimmed and Kagome was laid out on the floor, looking dead.

Sesshomaru felt his heart seize and her ran over to Kagome, pulling her off the floor. He looked her over for signs of injury, but she looked fine. Her eyes still did not open and her breath was shallow.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome's eyes opened up slightly and she blinked, looking confused. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, happy to see that she was alive. The threat of danger gone, Sesshomaru once again felt the pain in his arm, but he did not care. Kagome was alive and _human._

She moved slowly, pushing herself into a sitting position. Sesshomaru did not let her go, afraid that if she did, he would lose her once and for all.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke as her eyes finally seemed to find him.

"I am sorry," Sesshomaru apologized, feeling like a pawn. He had allowed his hatred for The Beast to consume him, making him attack Kagome, his love. It sickened him to know that he had injured her and he did not know how to make up for it.

Kagome shook her head. "No, there is nothing to apologize for. You saved me," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"But I hurt-" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome shook her head again.

"You did not know. I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid," Kagome confessed. "All of this could have been avoided if I had never stayed-"

Sesshomaru silenced Kagome by hugging her tightly, pulling her head next to his. "No," he whispered, "Do not wish to leave me."

Inuyasha, having regained consciousness, stumbled over to them and announced, "You better tell us what the hell just happened, Kagome. Why the hell were you The Beast?"

**A/N: **Ah, Inuyasha, always so good with the making of the words in sentences. ANYWAY, it is still technically Sunday where I live, so I did not miss my posting date. I meant to do it earlier, I swear, but then I had a recorded _Doctor Who _episode and played Sims…for like 5 hours…still not nice of me since you guys wanted me to update sooner.

Well, the stories not finished quite yet, as I have a few loose ends to tie up. If I'm lucky, I won't miss any…so, a few more chapters. Yay!

**TearsDrippingDown: **Ooh hoo hoo, and that is what happens when you are your own editor. I understand English, I swear.

**dragoneyes2005: **I mentioned before that Naraku is in the form he is in the anime/manga, but I guess I didn't explain it all too well. Naraku basically gave his body up to a swarm of demons so he is sorta half-human-half-demon. As for Kagome, that will be explained later in a way that will hopefully be understandable.

**Aaliyah Taylor: **Can do, ma'am. :)


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Kagome pulled herself out of Sesshomaru's tight embrace, but he still kept one arm firmly around her. Kagome sighed, looking up at Inuyasha. Next to him were Sango and Miroku, looking expectant. Kikyo was being supported by the two, not able to hold herself up.

"I do owe you that much," Kagome decided, standing up. She picked up the pink sphere, rolling it between her fingers. "This is the Shikon no Tama, or, The Jewel of Four Souls. It is what controls me essentially."

"Why do you have it?" Sango asked.

"It is a long story," Kagome told them.

Inuyasha snorted. "I want an explanation. Start talking."

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "Of course you do." Kagome took a deep breath and began. "I was born still."

"Wait, how could you have been born still?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome frowned and Sango whacked him on the arm. "Let her continue," Sango instructed.

"So, as I said, I was born still. My mother was dying and there was nothing my father could do. He had wanted her to see her own daughter before she died, but he could not do so. That night, a woman came to the door of my father's home, telling him that she could bring his daughter back to life, if he would only agree to one thing. He did not listen to the woman as well as he should have, but he still consented, unaware of the true meaning behind the deal he had just made. The woman came into my father's home and when she left, I was alive. My father was overcome with joy and I was told my mother wept with happiness. The next night, she died."

The servants of my father's manor heard of how I came back to life and they feared the work of the devil. In order to keep them silent, my father would pay them extra. I grew up like a normal child, not knowing the deal my father had made. I was kept inside, though, because rumors of me, the curious daughter of Onigumo, spread and warped through the region. I grew up sheltered from the outside, never having ventured off of my father's property."

"Then you were the supposed monster from the abandoned manor," Sango gasped.

Kagome nodded. "Nasty rumors had spread the night my father's manor was abandoned. I was surprise that no one assumed anything, considering The Beast appeared shortly after it happened."

"Why did you leave?" Inuyasha demanded, "Why do the rumors say you killed your father?"

Kagome shook her head. "I never did kill my father. I loved him too much to do that. Two years ago, Naraku came to my father's manor, demanding the Jewel. I had never heard of it before and I was afraid. Naraku found me and my father told me to run. Naraku caught me anyway, and killed my father."

I was taken to Naraku's manor, where he told me of my father's deal. The woman that had come to our manor was a witch of some sort from far away. In her possession she had a soul that was the host of another creature of great power. She had to hide it, for people like Naraku had been seeking it to control the land. The woman had thought it was safe hiding in the body of a dead baby. So, in truth, the daughter of Onigumo did die that night, I am merely the human form of The Beast."

"I do not understand," Miroku confessed, "Kaede said you were human."

Kagome nodded. "I am, in a sense. I have two forms, this one and The Beast. In this form, I am human. The soul," Kagome held up the pink sphere, "holds the body on The Beast. I am human in this form and demon in the other. The two do not clash."

Now, for the next two years, I lived in the cells of Naraku. He had taken the Jewel from me and with it he was able to control me in the form of The Beast. With it, he forced me to attack the villages, slaughtering people. I try not to remember those nights, I have blocked out most of them."

Kagome swallowed, looking pained. "I was the one who killed all of those people, destroyed all of those towns," Kagome whispered and looked up at Sesshomaru. "I was the one who attacked you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, Naraku made you did it. You did not attack me."

Kagome laughed humorlessly. "I wish it were true, but it is not. I did it, me alone."

Sango gasped, but Miroku nodded, like he understood something.

"You hated Naraku for what he did, did you not?" Miroku asked and Kagome nodded. "He had white hair."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagome was mistreated by demons when she was with Naraku," Miroku explained like it was obvious. "So she loathed all demons in her mind. Probably delirious from lack of food and proper care, and hurt from having just killed people, in The Beast form, Kagome stumbled upon Sesshomaru, a rather well-kept, rich-looking man with white hair. Would have looked like a type of Lord Demon."

"I do not remember the night much at all," Kagome sighed, "But I knew why I had done it. Much like Miroku said, you seemed like a demon and I was angry. Since Naraku had not ordered me to attack you, I did it on my own free-will."

"That is why you lived!" Inuyasha shouted. "She got one sniff of you and realized you were human!"

Kagome nodded. "That is what I assume. You would have looked like a demon, but you would not have smelled like one."

"Now, how did you escape?" Inuyasha inquired, wanting to continue on with the story.

Kagome felt her heart break; remembering the feather Naraku had dropped. "I was helped," Kagome explained sadly. "She was an incarnation of Naraku and she freed me by distracting the other demons and unlocking me. She flew me up onto the roof of the manor and told me to walk across the top of the wall until I could jump into a tree and run away. I did just that. I ran mostly during the nights, sleeping little. During the day, I ran in the shadows. At some point I must have collapsed from exhaustion, which is then where you all found me."

"What happened to her?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"She was killed," Kagome whispered. "The feather, it was hers. She used it to soar through the air and she never went without it. She always wanted to be free, like the wind, she said. And now she is dead."

"She is no longer under the control of Naraku," Sango comforted. "She is free."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, as he came to a conclusion. "Like that kid on the horse that was here earlier? Was he an incarnate too?"

Kagome nodded. "Hakudoshi, he was one of Naraku's, yes. He was not a traitor to Naraku, though, like she was. I do not know where he went though. Without Naraku, I do not know what he will do."

Miroku shrugged. "He probably abandoned the place during the battle. If he was an incarnation of Naraku, he would be dead now. Incarnations cannot live without their 'Father' original."

"So, you are free now then?" Sango asked hopefully. Kagome shook her head and Sango's face fell.

Sesshomaru gripped Kagome tighter and stated, "There must be something we can do."

Kagome smiled sadly, looking at the Shikon no Tama. "Whoever possesses the Jewel controls me and as long as I have it, someone will want it. I can never be free."

"There must be something we can do," Sango urged. A gust of wind blew in from the broken dome and a translucent figure appeared in the dust.

It was a figure of a woman, dressed finely with a smirk on her face. "You never did listen to me," she chastised, "'Half parts of a two whole, coming together as one. Relinquish the overpowering command and forever united as one pair.' Do you understand?" The figure disappeared and everyone stood, shocked.

"Kagura," Kagome choked out.

"'Half parts of two whole,'" Sango repeated. "Two halves of what?"

Miroku blinked when something seemed to fall over his mind, clicking all the little pieces together. "Kagome," Miroku began, "The Jewel is a soul, is it not?"

Kagome nodded. Miroku smiled and continued, "That means we all have one similar to us on the inside. Now think, if someone has the whole of the Jewel they control The Beast. Now imagine if they only had half, while Kagome had the other."

Sango's eyes widened. "The power they possessed over The Beast would be even."

"'Two halves of two whole,'" Sesshomaru repeated. "You share the soul. Two souls are shared."

"Someone has to share their soul?" Kagome questioned skeptically.

Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Both would have a half on theirs and a half of the other's. The control over one another would be neutral."

Kagome digested the information. If someone split their soul with her, and she did the same, each would have one half of each soul and the person would not be able to control her. She would be free from ever being forced to do something she chose not to.

"But who would ever share their soul with me?" Kagome asked.

**A/N: **Ah, stupid question, right? :) Anyway, this story is about to get really cheesy and dumb. I think I rewrote it maybe three times before quitting and coming to the conclusion that it wasn't going to improve. And also, I did my best to try and explain Kagome's little backstory, but if there was ANYTHING anyone found confusing, I ask that if you wish, just send me a PM regarding your question. I understand that it may be a bit confusing and hole-y. I am, after all, only human with no team of analyzing geniuses who critique everything to death. It's just me and my cat…sometimes.

**Ainhoa11: **Oh, don't worry. I still have a few chapters to clean up this messy, all over the place story. Let's hope I answer every question, hm? :)

**Aaliyah Taylor: **Hey now, I don't like being accused of not doing things that I did. :P I checked and they kissed like (I think) two times already! You probably don't remember (I didn't at first either), but that's most likely because I think I mentioned it in the span of a sentence. I'm not all for those long, drawn-out descriptive paragraphs. Blegh. :P


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It was not really a hard decision, actually. One would think that splitting your own soul would take some thinking to do, bit apparently that was not true for all. So, without hesitation, Sesshomaru said, "I will."

All eyes shot to him, but he only noticed Kagome's. She looked shocked at first, then almost angry. He could already see in her eyes that she disagreed. But he was not giving her a choice.

"No," Kagome stated, "I will not allow that."

Sesshomaru looked at her and Kagome almost gave in, but knew she had to hold. Kagome would not allow Sesshomaru to ruin his life. Besides, it was forever a pair, for eternity. "I want to," Sesshomaru told her quietly.

"It is forever," Kagome pointed out.

Sesshomaru chuckled, shaking his head and Inuyasha nearly fell over. "I had hoped I had forever anyway. This will only reinforce it." Sesshomaru took Kagome by the hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I love you."

Kagome's breath was knocked out of her as she felt something from inside of her pull. The Jewel fell out of her hand and a bright light emitted from Sesshomaru's chest and a similar jewel fell out of his own self. It was a deeper shade of pink and it landed next to Kagome's, gently tapping it on its side. The two Jewels began to shake and crack in half, split straight down the middle.

Each half infused itself with the half from the other soul, fitting together without a split or crack, seamlessly. One of the newly formed souls dissolved into Kagome, the other into Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped, as something strange washed over her. It was like she could _feel _Sesshomaru, something beyond the senses and she looked up at him and knew that he felt it too.

Sango tugged on Inuyasha's collar, pulling him towards the door. Smiling, Miroku carried Kikyo after Sango, knowing that she would need Kaede's attention. Also he knew that Sesshomaru and Kagome deserved to be alone.

As Miroku shut the door behind him, he caught sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome together, smiling in each other's arms.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

It was almost sunrise when Sango rushed into the manor, only one thing on her mind. She knew that Kagome was resting, completely worn out from the Ball. But it was important and Sango had only just remembered.

She crept quietly into Kagome's room, noticing her resting form in her bed. Next to her, in a chair, was Sesshomaru, who apparently still refused to let her leave his sight. It was amazing that he had actually fallen asleep at all really!

Sango crouched down next to the bed and gently shook Kagome. "Kagome," she whispered, hoping not to wake Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes opened and she blinked several times, confused. "What?" she murmured, still sleepy.

"I know it is early, but it is important, I promise," Sango told her.

Kagome sat up and saw Sesshomaru and smiled. She turned to look at Sango and asked, "Yes?"

"You remember how we went to your old manor?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded, petting Buyo as he lay next to her. He had not been of happy about the arrival of Sesshomaru and slept on the part of the bed between the two.

"I saw something there that I did not quite understand," Sango explained. "I had forgotten, but I remember now. Your father, he is sorry."

Kagome blinked and then said, "What? I do not understand."

"I saw your father's ghost, at the manor. He told me that he was sorry and that he loved you and he wanted you to know that. At the time I had not known he was talking about you, so I dismissed it. He is sorry, Kagome. He never did want this to happen to you."

Kagome smiled, feeling her eyes getting wet. She sniffed and nodded. "Thank you, Sango. For telling me that," Kagome whispered. Sango nodded and left the room, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome laid back down, her eyes still open. "I love you as well, Father," Kagome breathed, looking up at Sesshomaru. She realized then that if her father had not done what he did, Kagome never would have met Sesshomaru. She wondered if she ever would have found happiness, or would she have always been alone? She took his hand in hers and she saw him smile slightly in his sleep. Giggling quietly, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Peace settled over the room and the tension left the town. Never again would an unseen monster called The Beast attack the town, stealing away spouses and children and friends. Never again would these people live in fear of being killed. But more importantly, never again would a young woman be forced to take away the lives of innocent people without her own consent. Now, she was forever connected to one person, someone who would never take advantage of her like that. And the Jewel knew that as well, that was why it had chosen him.

Far off, in an abandoned manor, sat the lone form of a tortured soul. His ears perked up when he heard a soft voice say, "I love you as well, Father." He smiled to himself, setting down the book he had been reading. Bursting through the window came the form of a beautiful young woman with black hair and bright blue eyes. The man stood up, taking the woman's hand.

"You did well, Onigumo," she smiled and Onigumo adjusted his glassed and smiled as well. "She is happy." The two Specters vanished into thin air, but their presence still seemed to linger in the manor.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Travelling along a dirt road, a dark blue cloak pulled over her head, a woman moved along silently, a brown satchel pulled over her shoulder and resting gently at her side. She smiled to herself, humming a wordless tune.

"Seems she got it after all," The woman chuckled, pulling a small figurine out of her pocket. "I always knew she would." She examined the small doll before placing it back in her bag, moving on. She started up her hum again, walking past an abandoned manor. She watched as two spheres of light came up from the roof of the house, traveling towards the sky.

The woman chuckled, pulling back the hood of her cloak. Her red eyes glinted under the full moon. "Yet again you have outdone yourself," she smirked, talking to herself. "Everything has fallen back into place, just as it should."

**A/N:** Hey, did you guys know that today was Monday? Wow, like when did that happen? Also, that was the final chapter. Yeah, I know, I had no idea either. I thought I had another chapter after this one. I was going to give you guys some time. Well. We saw how that worked out. Hm. SORRY. :(

NO SEQUEL. I don't really want to make one since I have this trilogy I'd like to finish before I go back to school, plus a new project I just began. Remember though, I have the sequel to child of the Forest which will be going up soon. Don't dis the story just because it's got an OC. :)

Also, that ending was odd, I know. I feel like it ended waaay too soon, but I wrote this forever ago and thus have no idea what I was thinking. And if you didn't realize: the other ghost specter person was Kagome's mother and the woman at the end was the "witch" that originally had the jewel. But you know her by another name. ;)

**Fallingyuki: **hehehe, I could just see everyone's face if I made it like, Inuyasha. People be like: O.O

**Semoka: **You can send me any questions you have and I'd be happy to answer them. As for the jewel thing, it's basically like whoever has the entire soul of someone can control them, but if they possess half of their own and half of someone else's, that control is canceled out. I don't know if I explained it any better.

**Sasusakui: **No gonna lie, you sound like a lovely person. Honestly, you sound like someone I would be friends with. In fact, I think I'm already friends with a person like you. :)

Thank you all for your views and reviews and your amazing support! You guys are freaking amazing and I love you all! Now, Imma go before I get all mushy and teary on y'all. :)

THAT'S THE END :D


End file.
